


The FAKE Drabble Files

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 352
Words: 57,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of FAKE drabbles, just because I can. Mostly Dee/Ryo, I expect. If anyone wants to prompt me, feel free!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turning Up The Heat

Midsummer in New York, and it was hot enough to fry eggs on the hood of the car. Dee was roasting even without his jacket and Ryo didn’t seem to be faring much better. He was staring at nothing, eyes unfocussed, and obviously hadn’t heard a word Dee had said.

“Earth to Ryo,” Dee nudged his partner.

“Hmmm?” Ryo blinked.

“I asked if you wanted an ice cream.”

“We’re working.”

“We’re cooking, we need to cool off or we’ll spontaneously combust!”

“Well, okay.”

 

Unfortunately for Dee, the sight of Ryo licking an ice cream just made him feel even hotter.

The End


	2. When Coffee’s Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 27th’s latest case is running everyone into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Sometime before Vol. 7
> 
> I decided I’d try using the weekly Torchwood drabble prompts for FAKE as well. The prompt used here is Caffeine

“Man, I’m beat!” Dee shoved one hand through his hair, leaving it sticking up and tried to stifle a yawn. “I need more coffee. You want some?”

“I’m not sure even that would keep me awake,” Ryo admitted, slumping across his desk in a most un-Ryo like manner. “The entire precinct is running on coffee fumes; we need to catch a break on this case, before we all keel over from exhaustion.”

“Yeah. Look, why don’t you get your head down for a bit, I’ll wake you in an hour or two.”

There was no response. 

Ryo had fallen asleep.

The End


	3. Finding Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee’s long wait is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for mahmfic’s prompt ‘Eyes’
> 
> The dialogue is borrowed from the manga.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 7 – Their first time together.

When Ryo looked at him that way, Dee thought it was entirely possible he could drown in those impossibly dark eyes. The world around him ceased to exist and he lost himself in the depths of Ryo’s soul. For once his partner wasn’t pushing him away, just looking up at him, calm and trusting.

He had to ask.

“Are you sure about this, Ryo?”

Time stood still; his heart pounding, he waited for rejection that never came.

“Yes, Dee, one hundred per cent sure.”

After years of waiting, Dee finally found heaven in the arms of the man he loved.

The End


	4. St. Patrick’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> St Patrick’s Day in New York tends to be a busy time for everyone in law enforcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Possibly before the manga.
> 
> I decided I’d try using the weekly Torchwood drabble prompts for FAKE as well. The prompt used here is Leprechauns.

St. Patrick’s Day in New York was a busy time. Between the parade and the partying, there were usually fights, drunken revellers, pickpockets and purse-snatchers to deal with.

This was one of the more unusual crime scenes the detectives of the 27th precinct had come across though: two dead men dressed as Leprechauns. It wasn’t clear whether they’d been murdered or were the victims of a tragic accident, but Dee wasn’t looking forward to investigating.

“Trying to find witnesses is gonna be a nightmare. Everyone’s seein’ Leprechauns whether they’re there or not.”

“I blame the green beer,” Drake muttered morosely.

The End


	5. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo can be very distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** End of Vol. 3, beginning of Vol. 4, I think. Somewhere around there anyway.
> 
> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Awkward moments’. Since there isn't an active FAKE drabble community I'm just going to keep using the same prompts I use for my Torchwood drabbles.

Going to fetch coffee, Dee glanced back to see Ryo bending over, rummaging in a drawer. Since Ryo’s jacket was draped over the back of his chair, Dee had an unobstructed view of his very shapely rear; a sight he never tired of, though he was starting to think looking at it was all he’d ever get to do.

Distracted, he walked straight into Commissioner Rose, who’d also been staring at Ryo.

“Watch where you’re going!” snapped Rose.

“Likewise,” snarled Dee, stalking back to Ryo.

“I thought you were getting coffee.”

“Right. I forgot.”

Ryo laughed.

“Now who’s the airhead?”

The End


	6. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee comes across a waif in an alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s also for awieatti, who prompted me with – Dee, Kitten
> 
> This was the second FAKE drabble I wrote, but I've held back on posting because I wanted to finish the sequel first, and it took longer than I expected. 
> 
> Much to my amazement, not only did my very first FAKE drabble come in at exactly 100 words without needing to be edited, this one did too, which is insanely against the odds at it was the third time in less than a week thay I'd pulled off the trick. Usually it happens maybe once for every hundred drabbles I write.

Searching an alley for evidence, Dee could hear a scrabbling sound coming from an old box. He would have dismissed it as the ever-present rats if he hadn’t heard a faint mew.

Inside the box was a small, black kitten, skinny and weak but still fighting to escape. Lifting the tiny creature from the box, he cradled it in one hand. 

“Abandoned in an alley, just like me. Well, don’t worry; you’ll be okay now. Guys like us need to stick together.”

He tucked the shivering kitten inside his shirt to warm it up.

“I really hope Ryo likes cats.”

TBC in ‘Kitten Tale’


	7. Kitten Tale – Sequel to ‘Kindred Spirits’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitten gradually becomes part of the family.
> 
> This one’s a set of six drabbles tracing the kitten’s first week or so in its new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** After Vol. 7, but kind of AU because Ryo and Dee are already living together while Bikky is still at school.

“Well that was a waste of time,” grumbled Dee, sliding into the passenger seat. “You find anything?”

Ryo shook his head.

“No. If there was anything there to find, it probably got washed away in the storm.” He smiled wryly at Dee as he started the car then paused, frowning. “Dee, why is your shirt moving?”

“Oh yeah. Well, I did find one thing.” He reached inside his shirt and pulled out the kitten. “It was shut in a box, just dumped. I couldn’t leave it there.” He held the kitten out to Ryo.

“It’s so tiny. Poor little thing.”

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

Ryo insisted on driving straight to the nearest vet’s to get the kitten checked over. The vet’s face was a picture as she dealt with two handsome police officers fretting over a tiny abandoned kitten.

“Will he be okay?” asked Dee.

“It’s a female. She’s weak, but she’s a fighter,” the vet replied. “She needs food and warmth more than anything. I’ll fetch some kitten food.”

 

Kitten tucked safely back inside Dee’s shirt and a bag full of kitty supplies in hand, they returned to the car, radioed in that they were heading home and drove back to their apartment.

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

“What the hell is that?” Bikky sounded horrified.

“Bikky, language!” Ryo chastised his son. “This is our new kitten.”

“Huh. If you wanted a kitten, couldn’t you have got one that doesn’t look like a drowned rat?”

“Shut it, twerp! I found her in a box dumped in the alley like so much trash. It’s not her fault she looks like this. She just needs feeding up.” Dee cradled the kitten protectively.

Bikky shrugged. 

“Whatever. Just keep it out of my way. I’m going out.”

Dee glared after the boy.

“He’ll come around,” Ryo reassured him. “Just give it time.”

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

“She needs a name,” Dee decided, peering into the box at the sleeping kitten. 

She was curled up in the cosy bed they’d made for her out of one of Dee’s old sweaters, snuggled up against the teddy bear Ryo had given her for company. Fed and warm now, she was looking a bit better.

“Kuro,” Ryo suggested. “It’s Japanese for ‘black’.”

Dee smiled crookedly.

“I like that. It suits her.” Kuro twitched one tiny ear. “See? She agrees.”

“She’s dreaming kitten dreams. We should get some sleep too, Dee, we’re on early shift tomorrow.”

“I guess. Sweet dreams, Kuro.”

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

The day after they brought their new pet home, they’d caught Bikky sneakily feeding her scraps of chicken he’d saved from dinner. 

He’d blushed and mumbled, “It looked hungry,” before vanishing into his bedroom. “Gotta do homework.”

Ryo smiled over at Dee. It looked like Kuro was doing a good job of winning the boy over.

Dee picked the kitten up and sat her on his lap, where she curled up and started to purr, her whole tiny body vibrating with contentment.

“I never thought a woman would come between us,” Ryo teased.

“I still love you the most, baby.”

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

Good food and care soon made a difference. Kuro filled out, starting to look less like a rat and more like a kitten. 

Ryo watched Bikky trying to do his homework, lying on the living room rug. He was having difficulty because of the kitten asleep in the middle of the page. He wondered what Bikky’s teacher would make of the gap in his essay.

“Why don’t you just move her instead of trying to write around her?”

Bikky glanced up.

“It’s about her. Thought it’d be cool to leave her outline in the middle.”

Ryo smiled. Kuro was accepted.

The End (For Now)


	8. Chief Smith’s Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief Smith finds a possible solution to the problem that is Dee Laytner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** The start of Vol. 1
> 
> The dialogue is borrowed from the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble, 200 words.

Sometimes Warren Smith felt like he was banging his head against a brick wall, that wall being the thick skull of Dee Laytner, Detective and bane of his existence.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Dee; the man was charming, friendly, street-smart and a damn good cop. But he played fast and loose with the rules, was terminally lazy when it came to paperwork, and landed himself in more trouble than all the precinct’s other detectives put together.

Yelling at Laytner wasn’t working, the Chief wasn’t even sure the idiot was listening, but he didn’t know what else to try.

OoOoOoOoO

The new recruit blundered into the Chief’s office just as he was making yet another futile attempt at getting through to Laytner.

Quiet, polite, smartly dressed, he couldn’t have been less like Dee if he’d tried. Which gave Chief Smith an idea. Laytner went through partners like nobody’s business. No one seemed willing to put up with him for long. Perhaps he was being a bit petty, but he was annoyed at being interrupted.

The Chief smirked. It would be interesting to see how long this one lasted.

“Hey, Rookie, meet your new partner.”

Maybe he’d teach Dee some manners.

The End


	9. Carried Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo thinks better while keeping busy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Domestic Chores’.

Ryo was mulling over their new case.

Knowing he’d think better while doing something, he decided to iron his clean shirts, he had a feeling they’d be needed over the coming days. In fact it would probably be a good idea to get all the ironing done.

When Dee arrived several hours later, he found a confused looking Ryo surrounded by huge piles of freshly ironed laundry.

“Um, Ryo, what happened?”

“I was thinking about our case, guess I got a bit carried away with ironing,” Ryo admitted, holding up a pile of neatly ironed socks.

Dee burst out laughing.

The End


	10. First Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo muses on certain aspects of his new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of Ryo’s thoughts are borrowed from the manga.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 1, right at the beginning.
> 
> **Written For:** Challenge #84: Drugs at fan_flashworks.

Randy Maclean was… not exactly worried, but definitely less than happy. 

He’d finally made detective, so here he was; new precinct, new partner, first case and what did he get? A homicide soured by drugs. Just wonderful! Nothing like getting thrown in at the deep end to get the new guy off to a good start.

Chin in hand he stared morosely into space.

‘I thought rookies got rookie assignments. Guess I thought wrong.’

Dee seemed entirely too gung-ho about everything. Honestly, didn’t anything bother him?

Thinking about it, the only thing that worried Randy was his partner.

‘I’m doomed.’

The End


	11. Like A Weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky just keeps growing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Somewhere between the end of Vol. 2 and the start of Vol. 4
> 
> **Written For:** The tw100 prompt ‘Weeds’

Ryo looked at Bikky and sighed, shaking his head.

“Look at you! You’re growing like a weed! I swear you’ve grown another inch overnight. It’s no good; you need new clothes.”

Bikky groaned theatrically.

“Aw, c’mon Ryo, please don’t drag me out shopping! I was gonna go skating with Carol, it’s all planned!”

“If you’re not with me, then how do I know what to buy? I could come back with things that aren’t cool and don’t fit,” Ryo replied reasonably. “If we leave now, we’ll probably be home by lunchtime.”

“Oh man, this really sucks! I hate my life!”

The End


	12. Last Cigarette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee doesn’t regret his decision to quit, but he’s already really missing his smokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort of little coda to my fic ‘Quittin’ Time’, written for the tw100 prompt ‘Last Cigarette Ever’.

Quitting smoking was way harder than Dee had expected. Not that he’d thought it would be easy exactly, but having made up his mind to give up cigarettes he’d thought his innate stubbornness would be enough to see him through.

Less than twenty-four hours and already he missed the taste, the satisfaction, the way smoking soothed him. Yesterday, if he’d really thought about that being his last cigarette ever, he would’ve taken time to really enjoy it instead of crushing it out half-smoked. What a waste!

But he’d quit, and it would be worth everything. 

If it didn’t kill him!

The End


	13. The Ashtray – Sequel to ‘Last Cigarette’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee’s not a smoker anymore, so there are a few things he should probably throw out now he doesn’t need them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> **Written For:** The tw100 prompt ‘The Ashtray’

Now he’d stopped smoking, Dee decided to clear out any smoking-related paraphernalia from his apartment. He’d already tossed his last pack of cigs; the matches and his lighter could be used for other things, like lighting candles on romantic evenings in. 

That left the ashtrays.

Solemnly, Dee gathered them from the kitchen, bedroom and lounge, wondering what to do with them. Maybe he’d just take them to the 27th, let his colleagues have them. Some of them still smoked. Idiots. 

Reaching for a glass Knicks ashtray, he hesitated. Ryo had given it to him. 

Maybe he’d keep just that one.

 

The End


	14. An Alarming Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee arrives home to an alarming sight.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking a leaf from awieatti’s book and using incidents from my own life as inspiration!

Dee arrived home to find Ryo in the kitchen, leaning on the sink, dark red dripping from his hand. Naturally, he was concerned.

Well, okay, he panicked.

“Ryo! Baby, what happened? Are you okay?”

Turning to him, Ryo frowned in confusion.

“What d’you mean? I’m fine.”

“But you’re bleeding!”

Ryo glanced at his red hand and started to laugh.

“That’s not blood! I bought cherries, but they’re so juicy, this seemed the best way of eating them to avoid making a mess!”

“So that’s cherry juice?”

“Yeah, I’ll probably have purple stains for days.”

Dee grinned and started licking him.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always eat cherries over the sink; I get in such a mess. The other day half my arm ended up purple! The cherries were worth it!


	15. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee’s watching the basketball game at Ryo’s place, but he can’t seem to concentrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Game Night’

The basketball game was well underway and for once the Knicks were playing well. Dee thought they had a pretty good chance of winning, provided they didn’t throw their lead away in the final quarter. 

So why was it that he couldn’t keep his eyes on the game?

His gaze kept sliding away from the action, coming to rest on Ryo, sprawled at the other end of the sofa, book open in his lap, reading glasses sliding down his nose, fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, a tiny smile curving his lips; all Dee wanted to do was kiss him.

 

The End


	16. Evening In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee comes over for dinner and the basketball game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Shortly after the end of Vol. 7.

They’d left work on time for once and headed to Ryo’s apartment. Bikky hadn’t exactly been thrilled about Dee staying for dinner, but as the basketball game started, the two of them settled down companionably enough to watch. 

Ryo joined them after loading the dishwasher, settling on the sofa, noticing the way Bikky glared at Dee as if daring him to try something. Dee remained glued to the game.

At halftime, Bikky was sent to bed, and Ryo snuggled up against his partner with Dee’s arm draped around him.

“Y’know, the brat’s gonna find out about us eventually.”

Ryo smiled.

“I know; I just didn’t want this evening to be spoiled, not when you two actually seemed to be getting along for once.”

Dee tore his attention away from the game long enough to smirk at Ryo. 

“We can agree on most things basketball related, long as it’s not the Knicks or the Bulls playing.”

The rest of the game was watched in silence; it wasn’t until it ended that Ryo spoke again.

“Are you heading home or what?”

“What d’you want me to do?”

Ryo leaned in for a kiss.

“Stay the night?”

Dee grinned.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt ‘Stay The Night’ (I’m using a bunch of prompts I already used for Torchwood drabbles – this one’s a song title from the Billboard Hot 100 charts.)


	17. Hooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo think about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pair of drabbles written for the tw100 prompt ‘Hooked’
> 
> **Setting:** During the manga, but before Vol. 7.

Dee had always played the field. Girls or guys; didn’t matter provided they were hot. His own good looks and effortless charm made it easy for him to pull anyone he fancied. 

He wasn’t sure when that had changed. 

Sure, his new partner was hot enough to get his attention, at least in the looks department. He’d quickly proved resistant to Dee’s charms though. Maybe that was why he’d become determined to win Ryo; he was a challenge, Dee wasn’t used to having to work so hard.

Didn’t matter now though. It was Ryo or no one.

Dee was hooked.

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

Ryo was confused. He was straight. Completely straight. He ignored the little voice in the back of his mind that whispered, “Liar. You know what you are, you just don’t want to admit it.”

He didn’t understand why Dee kept pouncing on him, kissing and groping him at every opportunity. He wished Dee would just give it up and leave him alone. Except, that was another lie. When Dee kissed him, it was like nothing he’d ever felt before. His legs turned to jelly and he couldn’t even stand up. He didn’t want Dee to ever stop.

Ryo was hooked.

 

The End


	18. Bargains Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a very good reason for the mess in Dee’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Everything Must Go’

Stepping into Dee’s apartment, Ryo stopped dead in his tracks. There seemed to be boxes and bags everywhere, spilling all kinds of things across the floor.

“Dee?”

A tousled head popped up from behind a pile of boxes.

“Hey, babe! Didn’t hear you come in.”

“What’s all this?” Ryo gestured at the precarious looking stacks that surrounded him.

“Oh, well, one of the stores on the next block was having a closing down sale. The sign said ‘Everything Must Go’, and they were selling stuff off really cheap, so…”

“So you bought everything?” Ryo asked, a bemused expression on his face.

“No, of course not, dope! Just the things I thought the orphanage could use. Dishes, sheets, towels, cushions, toys…”

Ryo smiled. Trust Dee to immediately think of what Mother and the kids needed.

“Looks like a big job, sorting it all out. Need a hand?” Dee’s smile was all the answer Ryo needed. “What needs doing?”

“Some of this stuff is kinda shop-soiled, I didn’t want to land Mother with another job.”

“Okay, you keep sorting, I’ll get the laundry started.” Ryo began gathering the grubby items.

“Ryo?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks.”

“Any time.”

In companionable silence, they carried on working.

 

The End


	19. Wait For It…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s business as usual at the 27th, even though Dee wishes it weren’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Wait For It’. As there isn't a FAKE prompt community (until I get one set up myself) any Torchwood prompts are fair game for being re-used. I'm recycling ;)
> 
> Set sometime during the manga, but before Vol. 7.

Sitting at his desk, Drake distantly heard a familiar voice approaching the Serious Crime Unit’s squad room. At the desk across from him, JJ, who had been engrossed in paperwork, lifted his head, suddenly alert.

‘Uh oh,’ thought Drake. ‘Wait for it…’

Moments later, Dee stepped into the squad room, talking animatedly with Ryo.

“Dee senpai!” JJ shouted, leaping from his seat and hurling himself bodily at the object of his affections, clinging like a limpet.

“Damnit, JJ!” yelped Dee, trying to prise JJ off. “Just once I’d like to get through the day without you almost breaking my ribs!”

 

The End


	20. Making An Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee can be tidy when he has the right motivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Soon after Vol. 7.
> 
> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Domestic Chores’

Dee knew he tended to be a bit of a slob. It wasn’t deliberate, he could be tidy if he made the effort, but usually he couldn’t be bothered.

Being a cop often meant working long and unsociable hours. When he did get off work, there were always better things to do than clean his apartment. A man needed time to unwind after a rough day; a few drinks with the guys, grab some takeout and hit the sack. 

Not tonight though.

He gave the place a final once over, checking that everything was spotless.

Ryo would be here soon.

The End


	21. A Cosy Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee takes Ryo to see the fall colours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** After Like, Like, Love.
> 
> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Twin Beds’.

Knowing how much Ryo loved seeing the trees in their fall colours, Dee had booked a little vacation to cheer him up now Bikky had moved out.

Ryo was thrilled at the prospect of a week in Vermont, and Dee was delighted that he could make his partner happy. That lasted until they reached the hotel and found their room had twin beds instead of the double he’d expected. Dee would have complained, but Ryo stopped him.

“It doesn’t matter.” He smiled at Dee. “We’ll just share. It’ll be cosy.”

Suddenly, the idea of twin beds was much more appealing!

 

The End


	22. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long, hot day at work finally over, Dee and Ryo make plans for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Sometime during the manga, but before Vol. 7.

New York had been sweltering under a heat wave for over a week. After a long, uncomfortable day at work, because suits really weren’t fun to wear in such temperatures, both Dee and Ryo welcomed the end of their shift. Stripping off jackets and ties, they headed for Dee’s car, eager to leave before anyone found a reason for them to stay.

“Got any plans?” Dee asked casually.

“Beyond getting out of this suit, taking a shower and turning up the air conditioning? Not a thing.” Ryo brushed the sweat-darkened bangs off his forehead. Even his hair felt limp and exhausted. “Why?”

“Just wonderin’. I don’t either; I thought maybe we could pick up some food, a couple six packs, maybe a movie. Just be couch potatoes for the evening.”

“You’re inviting yourself over?” Ryo teased.

“Well, you said you didn’t have plans. I just thought it might be good after the day we’ve had. But if you don’t want to…” Dee trailed off dejectedly.

“Actually, that does sound pretty good,” Ryo agreed, smiling.

After all, sometimes even he could think of nothing better to do than kick back and drink a beer or two in front of the TV.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ’Drink A Beer’


	23. The Burden Of Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo understands how Bikky is feeling; he’s been there himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Early Vol. 1. Act 1

Looking at Bikky, hunched up in the chair, Ryo’s heart ached for the boy. He was so small, just a kid, and he’d lost everything. Dick Goldman hadn’t been much of a father but he’d been all Bikky had, his only family.

Ryo understood only too well what the boy was going through. Even after ten years, he clearly remembered how he’d felt when his parents were killed. Nothing had ever hurt worse, and he’d been almost twice Bikky’s age. 

Grief was a heavy burden for someone so young. Ryo would make sure Bikky didn’t have to carry it alone.

The End


	24. Sunrise Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo quietly celebrate closing a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Sunrise’
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

It had been a long night for Dee and Ryo, spent scouring the city for a kidnapped child, but what mattered was that they’d found him. The boy was in hospital, suffering only minor injuries and shock, his relieved parents by his bedside. 

They’d also caught the perp, now safely behind bars awaiting arraignment. They were going to recommend denying him bail; he was too dangerous to be allowed to roam the streets.

Now, standing on the precinct house roof watching the sunrise, they sipped coffee, content to have made the streets a little safer.

Dee smiled.

“We did good.”

 

The End


	25. First Impressions: Ryo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo muses on his first meeting with his new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** The start of Vol. 1.

It hadn’t been the most auspicious beginning.

Walking into the Chief’s office and interrupting while he was giving one of his detectives a dressing-down, which appeared to be largely ignored, had been a bit un-nerving, not to mention embarrassing. Maybe not the best first impression to make on your new boss, Ryo mused.

Getting assigned as partner to the detective in question was also less than ideal.

Although…

Laytner was loud, unruly, borderline obnoxious and way too friendly for comfort, the complete opposite of Ryo himself.

He just couldn’t understand why he found himself liking his new partner so much.

The End


	26. First Impressions: Dee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee muses on his first meeting with his new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** The start of Vol. 1.

‘Well, this is certainly an interesting turn of events,’ Dee mused as he eyed up his new partner. Not that he _wanted_ a new partner, or _any_ partner come to that, but the new kid, Randy Maclean, was no eyesore.

Speaking of eyes…

Maclean’s were practically pitch black. You could drown in eyes like that. Dee had to ask.

“You got some Japanese in you or something?”

That got a reaction out of mister cool, calm and collected.

Dee grinned. Turned out he was right. Chalk one up to the ol’ Laytner observational skills.

Yep, things were definitely looking up!

 

The End


	27. Too Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee finds Ryo puzzling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Early Vol. 1.

Dee didn’t quite know what to make of his new partner. On the surface, Ryo seemed rather naïve, and not always quite there, too busy thinking to pay attention to what was going on around him.

He was way too nice for his own good too, taking in that little street punk the way someone might take in a stray cat, apparently not giving any thought to the possible consequences.

The dinner invitation had come as a surprise, but this really wasn’t what Dee had expected. 

He wasn’t at all sure he liked the idea of sharing Ryo with Bikky.

 

The End


	28. Family Lost, Family Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky thinks about the family he lost and the one he’s gained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Mom And Dad’.
> 
> **Setting:** Somewhere towards the end of Vol. 1

Standing in the kitchen doorway, Bikky watched Ryo fixing dinner. Ryo was the best cook he’d ever met. His mom hadn’t been that good, not that he could remember, and his dad could barely make toast.

He missed his parents. His mom died when he was little, then his dad got himself killed and Bikky had been scared, wondering what would happen to him.

But here he was, in his new home with Ryo, who was kinda mom and dad rolled into one. He wasn’t sure how he’d got so lucky, but he vowed never to take Ryo for granted.

 

The End


	29. How Do You Like Your Tea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo and Dee take their tea differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #97: Sweet & Sour at fan_flashworks.

Ryo had introduced Dee to drinking tea and although Dee still preferred coffee, he’d discovered that tea could be soothing, even learning to make a pretty good brew. After a hard day, he’d sometimes make tea for them both.

Dee liked his tea with milk and sugar, while Ryo found it more refreshing with lemon.

One evening, tired and not paying enough attention to what he was doing, Dee picked up his cup, took a mouthful and promptly spat it out.

“Ugh!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I put milk in the wrong cup!”

It was the best laugh Ryo’d had in days!

 

The End


	30. First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Berkeley Rose sees Ryo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for hisoka44 who wanted to know what Rose’s first impressions of Ryo and Dee might be.

Berkeley Rose doesn’t know what makes him look up at the balcony as he passes the lakeside hotel; maybe it’s some kind of instinct, an awareness of being watched. Whatever it is, he’s glad he looked.

The man watching him is attractive, young and long-legged, dressed casually in jeans and open-necked shirt. He’s unsmiling, but seems curious; Rose is curious too. Maybe when this investigation is over he’ll pay the mystery man a visit. It would be a shame to pass up an opportunity for some pleasure amidst all the business. After all, he _is_ supposed to be on vacation.

 

TBC in ‘First Meeting’


	31. First Meeting – Sequel to ‘First Sight’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berkeley Rose’s first encounter with Ryo and Dee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for hisoka44 who wanted to know what Rose’s first impressions of Ryo and Dee might be. This one’s a double drabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 2, Act 5

Berkeley Rose is still busy with his somewhat unofficial investigation when he runs into the man from the balcony again. It’s not the first meeting he was hoping for; for one thing, he’s pointing his gun at his mystery man and for another, the man’s not alone. Oh, and there’s blood on the floor. Damn, he should probably collect some evidence. What a nuisance. Still, business before pleasure.

It turns out the two men are also cops on vacation, what a delightful coincidence. Or not. The dark haired one seems resistant to his not inconsiderable charm. Well, no matter. Berkeley’s not interested in him anyway; he’s a typical New York street punk, brash and abrasive. He’s met the type before, many times. They tend to be hot-tempered, all brawn and no brains with a chip the size of Manhattan on their shoulders. Not like the beautiful Detective Maclean at all.

Suggesting they all work together to solve the case doesn’t go down too well. Detective Latyner somewhat childishly storms out. Doesn’t like playing with others, apparently. Maclean follows, but not before giving Rose a piece of his mind. He’s feisty; Rose likes that in a man. This could prove interesting.

 

TBC in ‘Hate At First Sight’


	32. Hate At First Sight – Sequel to ‘First Meeting’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee’s first impressions of Berkeley Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for hisoka44 who wanted to know what Rose’s first impressions of Ryo and Dee might be. I just couldn’t resist letting Dee have his say!
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 2, Act 5

He’s Berkeley Rose, Assistant Director, New York State Police, and Dee really doesn’t like the guy. He’s superior and smug, with his too-well groomed hair and fancy threads that’re way too smart for a vacation. Hell, he even seems happy about the murders, talking as though they’re some kinda game laid on by the hotel just to entertain him. 

Then there’s the way he looks at Ryo, predatory and intense… Typically, Ryo doesn’t even notice. How can anyone be so observant about most things and yet so totally oblivious to being hit on? 

Dee smirks. Rose doesn’t stand a chance.

 

The End (For now)


	33. Mysterious And Familiar People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo’s trying to relax and start enjoying his vacation, but that’s not as easy as it sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt ‘The Man’. A double drabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

Unpacking completed, Ryo stepped out onto the balcony, ready to get on with enjoying his vacation. Stretching luxuriously as he took in the scenery, his attention was caught by movement below and he watched curiously as a tall, smartly dressed, slightly older man strolled past. The man looked up at him and for a moment, their eyes met. There was something vaguely familiar about that direct gaze; Ryo couldn’t place it, but he found it rather unsettling. He was sure he’d never seen the man before, he wasn’t someone who would be easily forgotten; maybe he was another guest at the hotel.

Deep in thought, he nearly leapt out of his skin when Dee spoke right behind him. 

“Whatcha doing?”

Damn it, didn’t the man ever knock? Sheesh, one of these days his partner would give him a heart attack, sneaking around like that. Ryo would almost swear he did it on purpose. 

So much for relaxing, that would probably be impossible with Dee around. Ryo still wasn’t entirely sure why he’d let the man join him on vacation. Still, the lake sounded pleasant, maybe there’d be a boat they could borrow. At least an afternoon afloat should prove restful.

 

TBC in ‘Vacation Interrupted


	34. Vacation Interrupted – Sequel to ‘Mysterious And Familiar People’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the perfect vacation spot, except for one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt ‘Ain't Worried About Nothin'’

It was perfect, exactly what they needed, even if the hotel _was_ a bit off the beaten track. Peaceful and secluded, nestled at the edge of a pine forest, and out of season so they were the only guests. New York’s hustle and bustle was an ocean away; their stress-filled lives seemed like a distant memory.

They could relax, drifting on the lake in a rowboat, not a worry on either of their minds. It’d been months since they’d spent time together outside work. Dee couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be.

So why’d they have to find a body?

 

The End (For now)


	35. Foiling Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee needs to protect Ryo from Rose’s unwelcome advances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Vol. 3, Act 8
> 
> Prompt at end.

Dee doesn’t like the way Rose looks at Ryo; it’s predatory, calculating, sly and lustful, and it doesn’t bode well for his partner. Rose wants Ryo and he’s the kind of guy who’s used to getting what he wants.

Ryo has a lot of good qualities, but he’s completely oblivious to some things. In particular, he never notices when he’s being hit on, and he’s been in Rose’s office an awfully long while. A little timely intervention might be a good idea. Ryo’s kind of an airhead, but Dee can’t have the Commissioner getting his slimy paws on the man he himself has been pursuing for so long.

Opening the door to Rose’s office without bothering to knock, Dee’s just in time to see Ryo backed up against the wall as Rose moves in for a kiss. That won’t do at all, but it’s easy enough for Dee to block him with a well-placed file. 

Disaster averted. 

Rose definitely isn’t pleased, he glares daggers at Dee, who glares right back, but Ryo actually seems relieved to be rescued and only too happy to accept his partner’s invitation to the shooting range.

Maybe Dee has a chance with him after all.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Disaster Averted’


	36. Natural Reactions - Sequel to ‘Hate At First Sight’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo gets more than he bargained for when he follows Dee back to his hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Vol. 2, Act 5.
> 
> This one's a double drabble.

Stretched out on his bed Dee’s staring moodily at nothing when Ryo slips into the room. He tries to explain what it is about Rose that gets on his nerves, but he can’t, at least not in a way anyone else would understand; he just plain doesn’t like the guy.

Dee can see by the look on his partner’s face that Ryo thinks he’s being immature, but he can’t help it. Even though Ryo says it’s okay for Dee to be that way, he gets the distinct feeling he’s being made fun of. Ryo’s just humoring him; if it were anyone else, Dee knows that would make him angry.

But then Ryo tells him to get some sleep, leans over and kisses him softy, and suddenly Dee doesn’t feel the slightest bit tired, or drunk, or hung over. The effects of his earlier drinking bout seem to have just evaporated and he feels amazing. Clearly there’s only one thing to do… So he pounces.

Ryo’s caught completely off-guard, which is nothing new. His protests fall on deaf ears; they’re alone and ever the optimist, Dee’s determined to wear down his baby’s resistance this time.

Predictably, that’s when they’re interrupted. Again!

 

TBC


	37. Conspiracy Theory - Sequel to ‘Natural Reactions’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is not happy with the way his vacation is turning out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Vol. 2, Act 5

The vacation’s not exactly going the way Dee planned. First they blunder into the hunt for a serial killer, attracting the unwanted attention of Assistant Inspector Berkeley Rose, and then the house apes show up. How in hell did they even manage to travel all the way from New York to England by themselves anyway? 

And just when he thinks things are as bad as they can get, who else arrives but JJ! It’s a conspiracy! All Dee wanted was some alone time with Ryo and it seems everyone’s decided to follow and keep them apart. It just isn’t fair!

Dee’s not sticking around to get glomped though, he’s gettin’ outta here pronto! Ten minutes ago, he was mad about losing that stupid game and having to brave the downpour to fetch supplies, but that was then. Now he can’t wait to be gone, even if it means a long trek through the rain with only Bikky for company. At least it gets him away from JJ for a while. Spurred on by that thought, he’s long gone before JJ even pauses for breath. Sparing a brief thought for Ryo and Carol, warm and cosy indoors, Dee heads for town.

 

TBC in ‘All That Matters’


	38. All That Matters – Sequel to ‘Conspiracy Theory’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo’s in danger; all Dee can think of is getting to him before it’s too late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt ‘Safe And Sound’. This one’s a Double drabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

Dee’s in town, miles from the hotel, when he learns from Rose that the killer is targeting people of Japanese descent, and it hits him like a punch to the gut. Ryo’s half Japanese and he’s back there at the hotel, right under the nose of the chief suspect; he doesn’t have a clue that his life’s in danger!

There’s no time to wait for the authorities, Dee needs to get back now! So he ‘borrows’ some kid’s motorcycle, praying he’s not too late. It’s a wild ride through the storm, but Dee barely notices; he has something more important on his mind.

Ryo. Please God, let him be alright.

 

OoOoO

 

‘Alright’ is a relative term. He’s fighting for his life when Dee gets there, just about holding his own, but it’s Dee Laytner to the rescue. He’s gonna make that bastard Renard pay; for all the people he’s killed, but mostly for hurting Ryo.

Later, patching his partner up, it hits him just how close he came to losing the man he’s falling in love with. Ryo’s a mess; he’s been drugged, beaten and stabbed but he’s still here, safe and sound, and that’s the only thing that matters now.

 

The End


	39. Wine And Moonlight - Sequel to ‘Vacation Interrupted’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo and Dee try to get back to the relaxing part of their vacation despite the murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double drabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

The local police had questioned them, then left them to get on with their vacation. Ryo had been tempted to offer his assistance, but after Dee had firmly vetoed the idea, he’d decided to just relax in his room with a good book. He didn’t get much reading done before there was a knock on the door. 

It was Dee, of course, a bottle of wine and two glasses in hand. A nightcap out on the balcony in the moonlight seemed an excellent idea; thanks to the body in the lake, they hadn’t had much chance to just talk since they’d arrived.

After drinking a toast to their vacation, the conversation went a little awry when Ryo mentioned the mysterious stranger he’d seen earlier. Dee shoved him down flat on his back and loomed over him, scowling. When he admitted to being jealous of Ryo’s interest in the unknown man, Ryo couldn’t help himself; he started laughing, which didn’t go down well. Dee’s natural honesty was one of the things Ryo liked best about his partner, but sometimes he was a little too honest.

Still, when Dee leaned in to kiss him, it didn’t even occur to Ryo to resist.

TBC in ‘Disturbing Discoveries’


	40. Disturbing Discoveries - Sequel to ‘Wine And Moonlight’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time they start to enjoy their vacation, something happens to spoil it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.
> 
> A double drabble.

Things kind of went downhill from there. Dee drank most of the wine himself, passed out on the balcony, then got sick from drinking too much. Ryo reluctantly agreed to fetch some ice for his headache, but Dee decided to tag along, hoping the walk might clear his head a bit. Instead, he slipped on something at the bottom of the stairs, adding some bruises to his hangover. Ryo was torn between sympathy and annoyance; Dee was twenty-seven and a detective, he shouldn’t need a minder but apparently he did.

When he realised what he’d slipped on was blood, Dee sobered up pretty fast. That wasn’t the kind of thing any police officer could ignore, especially in light of the body they’d found. 

An unfamiliar voice interrupted their discussion. “Don’t move.”

Looking up, Ryo realised it was the mysterious stranger he’d seen earlier.

 

OoOoO

 

They never did get the ice for Dee’s head, but he didn’t seem to need it anymore; like Ryo, he had other things on his mind. 

Surprisingly, the stranger turned out to be a New York cop too. Dee and Assistant Inspector Rose didn’t get along and Dee soon stormed out. All Ryo could do was follow.

 

TBC in ‘Acting On Impulse’


	41. Acting On Impulse - Sequel to ‘Disturbing Discoveries’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of these days, Ryo will learn to curb his impulses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.
> 
> Double drabble again.

Dee was being Dee, which was to say that his behaviour bordered on the immature. Not that it was unusual, or even that Ryo minded all that much; it was just the way Dee was, and that made it frustrating at times but mostly okay. Ryo liked his partner most of the time and wouldn’t really want to change him. After all, Dee accepted Ryo’s own faults and foibles; neither of them was perfect.

As so often seemed to happen these days, Ryo found himself swept up by the affection he felt for Dee and before he could stop himself, he impulsively leaned over to kiss his friend goodnight. 

Big mistake.

What happened next was a bit of a blur, but suddenly he found himself pinned to the bed with Dee leering down at him. One of these days he really would have to learn to avoid getting pounced!

Protesting had no effect, nothing new there; Dee seemed even more determined than usual to get what he wanted and while Ryo didn’t really believe Dee would go too far, he was still freaking out a little. Thankfully, just as he was starting to think he was doomed, the cavalry arrived.

TBC in ‘Unexpected Appearances’


	42. Unexpected Appearances - Sequel to ‘Acting On Impulse’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo doesn’t believe in ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.
> 
> Another double drabble.

Having the kids around was mostly fun; the four of them went boating, thankfully without any dead bodies this time, and spent the evening playing cards. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ryo had to admit he sort of missed it just being him and Dee, although he’d never tell his partner. 

Dee seemed to be making an effort to get along better with Bikky, which was encouraging. The story they made up about seeing a ghost was a bit much though. It dragged up things Ryo hadn’t really wanted to think about, especially not on vacation, so he was a bit short with them; if Dee and Bikky thought him unimaginative, that was their problem.

Ryo had long ago figured out that there was no such thing as ghosts. Once upon a time he’d believed in them, right up until his parents were killed. Then he’d thought if ghosts existed, surely his mom and dad would visit to let him know they were okay. But they never had. He’d finally realised ghosts were just a myth and he was never going to see his parents again; they were gone for good. It had come as a bitter blow.

 

TBC in ‘Divided’


	43. Divided - Sequel to ‘Unexpected Appearances’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s been a change in the weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.
> 
> And still another double drabble.

The next day, the weather suddenly turned bad, cold rain lashing down from a sky so black it turned day into night. The hotel was cosy enough, but they soon ran out of snacks and ways to entertain the kids. To save arguments, Ryo suggested a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide which of them would brave the storm to fetch supplies. Dee and Bikky lost, and predictably, Dee turned out to be a sore loser.

As he watched the two put on their raincoats, Ryo felt a little guilty about getting to stay behind in the dry, but it really didn’t make sense for all of them to get wet. Besides, the walk would hopefully burn off some of Bikky’s energy. Being cooped up in a hotel wasn’t good for such a lively boy. 

Dee got much more enthusiastic about venturing out in the storm when JJ showed up at the door, and was gone almost before Ryo could blink! After a nasty moment when the smaller man almost smooched Ryo by mistake, JJ took off after Dee, leaving his luggage and room key with Ryo as if he were the hotel porter. The cheek of it!

 

TBC in ‘Left Behind’


	44. Left Behind - Sequel to ‘Divided’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo and Carol find something to do while they’re alone at the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

Once again Ryo found himself wishing it was just him and Dee, it’d been so peaceful before what seemed like half of New York descended on them. But then he remembered earlier events, Dee kissing him, pouncing on him, trying to pull his clothes off… No, being alone with Dee was a very bad idea indeed!

He was startled from his reverie by Carol wanting to visit the Tearoom; it sounded like an excellent way to spend the time while waiting for Dee and Bikky to return. Mr. Henry, the hotel manager, kindly agreed to bring tea and cakes.

He was as good as his word, soon delivering steaming hot cups of tea to them where they were relaxing in the Tearoom. He seemed a pleasant enough man, if a little over-familiar, addressing Ryo by his Japanese name, which apparently one of the others had mentioned. That was puzzling. Ryo was sure Dee wouldn’t have said anything, but perhaps either Bikky or Carol…

But before Ryo could ask Henry who had told him, Carol suddenly became inexplicably sleepy. Worried that she might be ill, Ryo carried her upstairs, asking if Henry would mind bringing ice and water to his room.

 

TBC in ‘Ryo In Danger’


	45. Ryo In Danger - Sequel to ‘Left Behind’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking ice for Carol, Ryo finds himself in serious trouble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

Soon Ryo had Carol tucked up in bed but strangely there was still no sign of the ice, so he decided he’d have to fetch it himself. He’d made it most of the way down the stairs when a wave of dizziness washed over him. Pausing a few steps from the bottom as he waited for his head to clear, he stumbled back, sitting down heavily as the blade of a kitchen knife narrowly missed him, sinking deep into the banister railing. A figure loomed over him, big, bald and heavy-set, tugging the knife free: the cook.

‘You’ve got to be kidding me!’ It was crazy, like something out of a bad horror movie! As the knife plunged towards him again, Ryo scrambled clear, barely managing to haul himself to his feet when he reached the front doors. For some reason, it was as if his body just wouldn’t obey him. He must have been thinking out loud without realising, because someone replied. 

“Of course it won’t. Not after all that anaesthetic I laced your tea with.” 

Renard Henry, the hotel manager! But why’d he put anaesthetic in their tea? Still, at least it explained what was wrong with Carol.

 

TBC in ‘Madman’s Tale’


	46. Madman’s Tale - Sequel to ‘Ryo In Danger’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry explains his motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

Like all madmen, Henry wanted the motve for his crimes to be understood, and under other circumstances, Ryo would probably have sympathised; it was a tragic tale.

Several years earlier, soon after the hotel had opened, Henry and his young daughter, his only child, had been living there on the top floor. She’d been his world, all he had left after losing his wife, until one awful day he’d found her in the garden, brutally murdered and mutilated. At the time of her murder, three part-Japanese men had been staying at the hotel and the police had soon discovered it was they who were responsible for the brutal crime. 

The loss of his child had obviously tipped Henry over the edge into insanity, because now he killed every Japanese or part-Japanese visitor to the area. Man or woman, it made no difference to him, he simply wanted to have his revenge on the people who’d taken his daughter’s life.

Still, it’s difficult to feel much sympathy when someone’s determined to kill you, and Henry was out of his mind if he thought Ryo was just going to stand there and let himself be executed for someone else’s crime. As if!

 

TBC in ‘Fighting Back’


	47. Fighting Back - Sequel to ‘Madman’s Tale’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo fights for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.
> 
> Another double drabble. Two more to go after this, then I can get back to random drabbles next year!

While Henry was talking, Ryo took the opportunity to gather what little strength he had left. There was no way he was going down without a fight; the rush of adrenaline generated by fear would have to be enough to see him through.

So he fought, using all his skill and cunning, and every scrap of strength he could muster. The burly cook went down, his knife skittering away, but Ryo was one man with two opponents. Henry snatched up the knife even as Ryo reached for it.

Ryo tried to keep him talking, getting Henry to admit to being responsible for the string of deaths in the vicinity of the hotel. He couldn’t help wondering how many more might have been killed whose bodies had yet to be discovered. Worse, Henry had obviously learned that Ryo was part Japanese, which was why he was being targeted.

Backed up against the wall, with nowhere to go, Ryo felt the knife blade slash his arm. The cut was relatively shallow, but still painful despite the anaesthetic in his system.

Out of strength and out of options, he shielded his head, waiting for the next blow to fall.

But it never came.

 

TBC in ‘Saved’


	48. Saved - Sequel to ‘Fighting Back’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cavalry arrives in the nick of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.
> 
> Another double drabble. Dialogue is borrowed from the manga.

Ryo didn’t know what stopped Renard Henry from killing him, he just heard the man gasp the name Maria and the next thing he knew, the sound of a gunshot echoed loudly in the hotel foyer, and the knife went flying from Henry’s hand. Through a fog of exhaustion, Ryo heard a very welcome voice shouting his name. How had Dee managed to get back so fast? Not that it mattered; Ryo was just glad to see him.

“You all right there, Ryo?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Ryo slid slowly down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. His legs seemed to have decided that sitting was much better than standing, and he wasn’t about to argue with them. 

He would have liked to stay where he was, propping up the wall, but Dee wasn’t at all happy about him being injured and someone had to keep the idiot from doing something stupid, like shooting the man responsible. Since there was no one else around, it fell to Ryo to remind his hotheaded partner that murder is bad. It took some doing, but Dee eventually settled for beating the living daylights out of Mr. Henry, calling it self-defence.

 

TBC in ‘Aftermath’


	49. Aftermath - Sequel to ‘Saved’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath, wounds are treated and reassurances given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.
> 
> Here we go, the last part, and we finish up with a triple drabble! Dialogue is borrowed from the manga.

It was over. 

Back in his room, Ryo could finally relax, sitting on his bed while Dee patched up his wounds. He had a cut on his cheek, a gash to his arm, and a multitude of smaller cuts and scrapes, but miraculously he’d survived an attack by a deranged serial killer.

The Assistant Inspector had turned out to be an okay guy, in Ryo’s opinion anyway. Dee still seemed rather disgruntled, though he’d gotten away with beating up the suspect.

Ryo’s thoughts were dragged away from the other police officer when Dee delicately licked his grazed knuckles and kissed the back of his hand. His voice shook as he spoke.

“When I remembered you were part-Japanese, my heart stopped cold in my chest. I mean it.” Dee leant his head against Ryo’s shoulder, still gently holding his hand.

“I know. Thanks, Dee.”

What might have happened next, they’d never know, because JJ chose that moment to burst through the door, frantic over Dee, who wasn’t impressed.

“What’s with you barging in on us every single time things are going just right?”

Huh. Ryo should’ve guessed Dee had ulterior motives; he never changed! He was still fuming when Bikky and Carol rushed in, worried for his safety. After reassuring them that he was fine, Ryo ushered them from the room, leaving Dee to JJ’s tender mercies. Okay, so it was kinda cruel, but really, Dee brought it on himself. His panicked voice followed the trio as they closed the door behind them.

“Don’t leave me here all alone with JJ!! Please?” Ryo hardened his heart, ignoring his partner’s pleas. At least he could get a respite from Dee’s attentions. He steadfastly ignored the little voice at the back of his mind, asking, “Are you sure that’s what you really want?”

The End


	50. Mistletoe Dodging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo surprises Dee at the precinct’s Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> Oops, forgot to post this at Christmas! Better late than never! This one’s a double drabble.

The 27th precinct’s Christmas party had been a merry affair, with spiked punch, and mistletoe everywhere. Dee had found it difficult to avoid being caught beneath a sprig by JJ; he’d had to stay on his toes. In fact he’d been so busy keeping an eye on his obsessed fan that he hadn’t been able to pay as much attention to his partner as he’d intended.

For his part, Ryo had spent most of the evening dodging the Commissioner. It seemed that every time he’d turned around, Rose was stalking towards him with lust in his eyes.

Trying to escape once again, Ryo ran headlong into Dee, knocking him off balance and making him step backwards into a doorway. Glancing up, Ryo noted the mistletoe and without pausing to think, leaned in for a kiss that made Dee’s toes curl. When they finally broke apart for air, Dee stared at his lover with a glazed expression on his face.

“Wow! Maybe I should get you drunk more often!”

“Actually, I haven’t touched a drop; I’m completely sober. I figured one of us should be capable of driving.” With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Dee staring after him, open-mouthed.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dailyprompt 2009-04-24: Actually, I'm totally sober


	51. Stuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky’s first Christmas with Ryo. The food was great, but the company is lacking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Ate Too Much’. This one's a double drabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 3, the day after Act 9.

Bikky scowled sourly. He was bored. Ryo and Dee were sprawled at opposite ends of the sofa, both too stuffed from Ryo’s excellent cooking to stay awake, much less move. Bikky was stuffed too, but he wasn’t going to snooze his way through the best part of the day! Some ‘family Christmas’ this was turning out to be. He didn’t understand why the perv had to be here anyway; didn’t he have somewhere else to be?

Pulling out his phone, he called Carol.

“Hey, you wanna do something? Maybe go skating?”

“Sure! Where d’you want to meet?”

Arrangements made, the only thing left was to tell Ryo where he was going, but his guardian probably wouldn’t be too pleased about being woken up. Plus, he might decide Bikky should help with the dishes first… Better to just let him sleep. Maybe he could leave a note.

Grinning, Bikky slipped into his bedroom and found some neon post-its. Picking a dreadful lime green one, he wrote quickly, ‘Gone skating with Carol, back before dark,’ and carefully stuck in on Dee’s forehead, where Ryo would be sure to see it. Grabbing his skates, he slipped out the door.

Mustn’t keep Carol waiting!

 

The End


	52. A Clean Slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all their misunderstandings, Ryo and Dee are finally on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** The end of Vol. 7.
> 
> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Clean Slate’

Admitting he loves Dee has swept all of Ryo’s doubts away, as well as bringing a light to Dee’s eyes that has been missing lately. It’s easy for Ryo to still blame himself, and he keeps feeling like he needs to apologize to Dee for keeping him hanging for so long; he doesn’t understand why his partner never gave up on him. But perhaps none of that matters now.

At last they’re together, free to express their feelings for each other, and Dee’s right. It’s time to put all their misunderstandings behind them and start over with a clean slate.

 

The End


	53. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo is trying to get used to being in a relationship with Dee, but he’s still a bit uncertain about some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** A few months after Vol. 7.
> 
> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Beatles Song Titles’ – It’s pretty obvious which one I used.

Strolling together through Central Park, Ryo flinched slightly when Dee’s fingers brushed his hand.

Dee sighed. Ryo was so touchy about public displays of affection. They’d been together for three months, even though their colleagues at the 27th still had no idea. Dee understood why Ryo wanted to keep their relationship secret; if their superiors found out, there was a good chance one of them would be reassigned. Still, the chances of being spotted were remote.

“C’mon, Ryo, I just wanna hold your hand! Would that be so terrible?”

Ryo considered.

“I guess not.”

Hand in hand, they continued walking.

 

The End


	54. More Than Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee’s never felt this way before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Sometime after Vol. 4
> 
> Prompt at end.

Dee’s an old hand at the dating game; he’s been around the block more than a few times. He’s had girlfriends, he’s had boyfriends; occasionally he’s even had both at once, back when he was younger. All of them have been gorgeous; after all, a guy has to have standards. 

Relationships are nothing new to him, but this time it’s different. 

He’s liked everyone he’s ever dated, some more than others. Hell, he’s even loved a few of them, but he’s never felt like this before. It’s way beyond simple love; this is something completely new.

Ryo’s stolen his heart.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Something New’.


	55. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo has finally given in to Dee and to his own desires; now he considers how that night has affected him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Vol. 7 – Ryo’s thoughts after their first time together.
> 
> Written for the prompt ‘Clarity’

He’d risked everything, slept with Dee, allowed himself to experience everything he’d always denied himself before.

He’d been afraid he would lose something essential, his sense of self perhaps, but he hadn’t. Amid the passion and wonder, with the ecstasy of release, instead of losing something, he’d found… everything.

In a burst of clarity he understood that by denying who he was, by hiding from himself, he’d condemned himself to living half a life.

In Dee’s arms, at last he’d found himself, a lifetime’s confusion and self-doubt laid to rest.

At last, Ryo truly knew and accepted who he was.

 

The End


	56. Woo Hoo! – Sequel to ‘Finding Heaven’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee wakes up alone after their first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Somewhere in Vol. 7, midway through Act 19.
> 
> Dialogue is borrowed from the manga.
> 
> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Woooo!’

Waking the morning after that heavenly night with Ryo, Dee was disappointed to find himself alone. His bed had never seemed so big and empty. 

Ryo’s note on the pillow beside him was brief and casual, no mention of the night before. What a comedown after everything they’d shared. Dee stared at the scrap of paper morosely. Apparently last night hadn’t meant as much to Ryo as it had to him. He flopped onto the bed, feeling sorry for himself. 

‘How totally unromantic. That cad.’

On the other hand… What a fuckin’ fantastic night!

“Woo hoo HOO!” No regrets left!

 

The End


	57. Manhattan By Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo knows the time is right to confess his feelings for Dee. Now he just needs the right setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘First Time In New York’
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 7, Act 20.

Strolling with Dee across the Manhattan Bridge to Brooklyn, Ryo felt like a tourist, seeing the sights of the Big Apple for the first time. Despite living in New York, he’d never been out this way before, at least not on foot after dark.

Reaching the Brooklyn side they stopped near the River Café, gazing back at Manhattan across the water; it looked like a floating city of lights, tethered to the shore by the twinkling spans of the lamp-lit bridges, something straight out of a postcard.

Ryo smiled. The romantic setting was perfect.

“I love you, more than anything.”

 

TBC in ‘Dreams Come True’


	58. Dreams Come True – Sequel to ‘Manhattan By Night’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee can scarcely believe what he’s hearing; is it real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m using a bunch of prompts I already used for Torchwood drabbles – this one’s a song title from the Billboard Hot 100 charts. Prompt at end.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 7, near the end of Act 20.
> 
> Dialogue is borrowed from the manga.

Staring at Ryo in wonder, Dee could hardly believe his ears. Had his partner really said what he thought he had? One look in those beautiful dark eyes confirmed that he wasn’t hearing things; the tenderness radiating from Ryo’s gaze said it all. 

“Mind if I kiss you?” 

When had Ryo gotten so bold? It was incredibly sexy.

“Nah, not at all.”

As Ryo’s lips touched his, Dee felt light-headed, breathless and giddy; it was the most amazing and incredible feeling ever, like he was drunk on life, or better, drunk on love. 

All his dreams were finally coming true.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title used was ‘Drunk In Love’


	59. Lying To Myself Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo knows he’s lying to himself; he just can’t bring himself to face the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Early Vol. 1, Ryo shares his bed with Dee and Bikky.
> 
> Written for The tw100 prompt ‘Secrets and Lies’

Ryo gazed at Dee, peacefully sleeping on the far side of the bed. 

‘I wonder if Dee likes guys…’

He felt something stir inside him, something he refused to acknowledge, and ruthlessly pushed it back down. 

‘No, I can’t afford to think like that, especially not now. What on earth possessed me to let him spend the night? So stupid.’

Lying back against his pillow, he willed sleep to come.

A tiny voice in the back of his mind sneered, ‘you’re a fake and a coward. Would it be so terrible to admit that you’re gay?’

He just didn’t know.

 

The End


	60. When Morning Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with Ryo in his arms is a dream come true for Dee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for mahmfic’s prompt ‘Morning’
> 
> **Setting:** The morning after Vol. 7

Early morning sunlight cast a golden glow across the bed where two bodies lay entwined. Dee woke, shielding his eyes against the light and feeling an oddly comforting weight on his chest.

Blinking his eyes into focus he looked down at the man sprawled at his side, head resting on his chest, one arm draped across his waist, still fast asleep. 

Memories of the night before filled his head, and he wondered if all this was just a dream. It seemed too perfect to be true.

Ryo stirred, smiling sleepily up at him.

“You stayed.”

“Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

 

The End


	61. Worth The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee has waited so long for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Just at the end of Vol. 7, Act 20.
> 
> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Long Overdue!’

For two long years he’d chased the object of his affections, enduring countless annoyed rebuffs and even more kicks and punches from the house ape. There had been many occasions when he’d been close to giving up, cutting his losses and settling for just being friends, but he never had. Maybe he was just that big a glutton for punishment.

Whatever; it didn’t matter anymore.

It had been a long time coming, but Dee decided when it came right down to it, laying here in Ryo’s bed holding this beautiful man in his arms was worth every second he’d waited.

 

The End


	62. Wishful Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after their second night together, Dee is enjoying the afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Last Forever’.
> 
> **Setting:** In the afterglow of Vol. 7’s final scenes.

Dee lay on his back, sprawled across Ryo’s bed, with his eyes half-closed against the afternoon sun. There’d been a pillow earlier, but it had disappeared. Not that it mattered, he was perfectly comfortable; Ryo’s head was resting on his chest and he idly ran his fingers through his lover’s hair.

‘My lover.’ The thought made Dee smile. Twenty-four hours ago, he’d been sure Ryo had decided their one night together weeks before had been a mistake, but they’d spent much of last night and half the day making love. It was bliss.

He wished this day could last forever.

 

The End


	63. Everything’s Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo’s fears were unfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Everything Has Changed’ (I’m using a bunch of prompts I already used for Torchwood drabbles – this one’s a song title from the Billboard Hot 100 charts.)
> 
> **Setting:** At the end of Vol. 7.

Lying in Dee’s arms, drowsy and content, Ryo couldn’t help but wonder why he’d resisted for so long, why it had taken him another three weeks to ask Dee out and admit how he felt. His fears seemed ridiculous now. He was still the same man, just happier, more at ease, and feeling very thoroughly loved. He’d be sore in the morning, but a good kind of sore. 

“What are you thinking about?” Dee murmured.

Ryo smiled.

“I was scared about what might happen if I gave in to what I wanted.”

“And?”

“Now everything’s changed. I’m not scared anymore.”

 

The End


	64. Never Had A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee’s feeling rather pleased with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for tigriswolf’s prompt ‘Author’s choice, author’s choice, “If it helps… you never had a chance”,’ at comment_fic.
> 
> **Setting:** Just after Vol. 7.

Sprawled bonelessly in the afterglow, Dee smirked at his partner, now his lover. Ryo looked shagged out.

“If it helps,” Dee told him smugly, “you never had a chance; I always get my man. Not that you made it easy for me.”

“So it was inevitable I’d fall for your charms, was it?” Ryo asked sleepily.

“Yup. Just took longer than I would’ve liked.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

Dee cut him off. “Quit apologising, dope. Anyway, you’re worth it. Just so you know, now I’ve got you, I’m never lettin’ you go.”

Ryo smiled contentedly. That suited him just fine.

 

The End


	65. Tick Tick Tick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s no time to get the bomb squad in; Dee will have to save himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Vol. 4, Act 11.
> 
> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Tick Tick Tick’

Fifteen bombs are dotted around the school, but Dee’s only sure of the exact location of the one he’s currently sharing a room with. There’s no time to track down the other fourteen, and even if there were, it wouldn’t do any good. He’s got a bullet hole in his leg, so he’s not going anywhere.

Three minutes and counting; he can hear the time ticking away.

_Tick Tick Tick_

Precious seconds elapse as he removes the casing. Pick a wire and cut it. There’s a fifty-fifty chance of getting it right.

Saying a silent prayer, Dee makes his choice.

 

The End


	66. Head Over Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee doesn’t know exactly when he fell for Ryo, just that he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** The end of Vol. 4.
> 
> Written for the prompt ‘Blurred Lines’ (I’m using a bunch of prompts I already used for Torchwood drabbles – this one’s a song title from the Billboard Hot 100 charts.)

It had started out as flirting, messing with Ryo’s head because his new partner was so uptight. It was harmless fun, Dee enjoyed making Ryo blush and get mad at him. Besides, the guy was certainly attractive enough to be worthy of his attentions.

Somewhere along the way though, it had changed from a casual game to… something else. Dee couldn’t even pinpoint when it had happened, it just had. He’d started feeling a little lost when Ryo wasn’t there, like a part of him was missing.

Now here he was, hopelessly in love, and Ryo didn’t have a clue.

The End


	67. Troubling Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo is confused by Dee’s apparent flirting; he needs to set his mind at rest concerning Dee’s sexuality, so he asks…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Vol. 1, beginning of Act 2.
> 
> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Mine Would Be You’

Ryo didn’t know what to think. Dee was so damned confusing! All those supposedly jokey comments, except they hadn’t really sounded like jokes… And what was with that kiss? That had been seriously embarrassing. There was only one thing for it; he’d have to ask.

“Don’t you like women, Dee?”

It was a relief to find out Dee did, even though it meant listening to him describing his ideal woman. Talk about a big ego.

The kiss _had_ been a joke then.

But Ryo’s relief turned out to be short-lived.

“And since you’re asking, on the guy side… it’s you.”

The End


	68. Hopes Dashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee gets his hopes up, only to have them dashed once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Hopeless’. 
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 4, Act 11.
> 
> The Opening line of dialogue is borrowed from the manga.

“By the way, you want to stay the night?”

Such an innocent question, but it sent a surge of hope through Dee. Could Ryo’s offer actually mean what he thought? 

A pounce seemed in order. 

With Ryo pinned to the floor beneath him, Dee stared into those impossibly dark eyes, seeing only confusion and worry instead of the hoped for desire. With a heavy sigh, he slumped on top of his partner. He couldn’t keep doing this, not to himself and not to Ryo. It wasn’t fair to either of them. 

Ryo would never be his, pursuing him was hopeless.

The End


	69. Frustrated And Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo’s off work sick and Dee is missing his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Back Stage Pass 2.
> 
> I’m using a bunch of prompts I already used for Torchwood drabbles – this one’s a song title from the Billboard Hot 100 charts. Prompt at the end.

Ryo was off work with a fever, so Dee was not only sexually frustrated but also lonely. Sure, he had the other guys to talk to, but it wasn’t the same. Ryo was Dee’s partner and best friend as well as his lover. 

There wasn’t much happening at work, so Dee decided to take a few days off and soon found himself in Ryo’s neighbourhood. Pulling out his phone, he dialled the familiar number; he could at least see how his baby was feeling. 

Ryo sounded much better. 

Smiling, Dee headed for his lover’s apartment; maybe he’d get lucky tonight!

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title used is ‘Get Lucky’


	70. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo has good reason to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Backstage Pass 2.
> 
> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Red’

Ryo woke up lying on the floor, covered with a comforter; Dee was on the sofa, openly staring. For a moment he was puzzled, then memories of the previous night came back to him. It was kind of blurry, but he remembered enough; he’d been like a different person. Dee seemed to agree.

Predictably, Ryo blushed when Dee made clear how much he’d enjoyed that side of Ryo.

Bikky’s unexpected arrival interrupted their conversation. The expression on the boy’s face reminded Ryo that he was naked. Face turning scarlet, he clutched the comforter around himself. 

He’d never live this down.

The End


	71. Tidying Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee has learned that cleaning calms Ryo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Sometime during the manga.
> 
> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Cleaning House’.

Dee lounged on the sofa watching Ryo bustling about, cleaning. The place already seemed spotless to him, but a little detail like that wouldn’t stop Ryo when he was in the mood to clean. 

They’d been working a particularly distressing child abuse case recently. Cleaning seemed to be Ryo’s way of soothing himself, as if by tidying things away he could do the same with his thoughts, tucking them where they belonged and shutting a door.

By the time he settled beside Dee, Ryo was much calmer. Dee found himself wishing he could tidy his own thoughts away like that.

The End


	72. Local Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee knows something no one else does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt at end.
> 
> Set during the manga.

Being both a native New Yorker and a seasoned detective has its advantages. Cops know where criminals like to hang out, which businesses are probably being run by the Mob, where to find lowlifes who’re ready and willing to snitch on somebody else for the right incentives, and where to get the best coffee and doughnuts.

New Yorkers know the best places to eat, where the food’s good, the prices fair and the service friendly, the kinds of places tourists never find.

But only Dee knows where to get the best burger in New York: right here at Chez Ryo!

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘The Best Burger In New York’


	73. A Change Of Menu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo is working overtime on a case, and Bikky is discovering you can have too much of a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Junk Food’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 6 maybe.

It had been another long day; the squad were in the middle of a major case involving a serial killer targeting children, so everyone was working double shifts. 

Ryo had tried at first to continue cooking a healthy dinner for Bikky every day, but the extra work of shopping for groceries, cooking, then cleaning up afterwards was just too much; after a few days he’d been forced to resort to buying fast food.

Tonight he’d come home with takeaway curry instead of pizza or burgers, and Bikky had cheered!

“Never thought I’d get tired of eating junk food,” he’d admitted.

The End


	74. Rifle Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee wishes he could trade places with Ryo’s sniper rifle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Not sure, but I guess somewhere before Act 9.
> 
> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Firearms’.

There were times Dee felt positively envious of Ryo’s sniper rifle. 

The way Ryo’s hands moved over the weapon as he broke it down, cleaned and oiled each piece, then reassembled it with the ease of long practice made Dee ache with longing. Feeling those hands caressing his body with the same sure confidence would be a dream come true, but it was never going to happen.

Sometimes, Dee would think he was making progress with his skittish partner only to have Ryo back off again with a panicked expression on his face.

That damn rifle got all the luck.

The End


	75. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it’s better to never learn the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 105: Amnesty at fan_flashworks, using Challenge #98: Haunted.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 5, Act 14.

Ryo didn’t believe in ghosts, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t haunted. Even ten years on, his parents’ murder cast a shadow over his life. It was their deaths that had made him decide to become a cop, hoping someday he might solve the case himself, learn who had killed them and why. 

He’d naively thought getting the answers to his questions would give him some sort of closure. He couldn’t have been more wrong; the truth was tearing him apart. He’d known they weren’t drug smugglers, but hearing they’d been slaughtered by _mistake_ … 

He’d been better of not knowing.

The End


	76. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo’s tucked up in bed, recovering from his fever. Dee knows he should let him rest, but he’s just too tempting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written For: The tw100 prompt ‘Sleeping Beauty’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 1, the end of Act 3

Dee finished cleaning Ryo’s kitchen, leaving everything gleaming, and crept quietly into the bedroom to check on his partner. The sight that met his eyes stopped him in his tracks. How could one man be so heartbreakingly beautiful? Fast asleep, Ryo looked like an angel. Dee found himself irresistibly drawn towards him. 

Sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, he reached out to rest his hand lightly on Ryo’s forehead, relieved to find that his fever finally seemed to have gone. It was about time too. It had surprised Dee to realise just how worried he’d been about Ryo.

As he gazed into the sleeping man’s face, Dee felt his willpower start to crumble. Ryo looked so peaceful, lost in sleep as Dee gently brushed the hair back from his closed eyes. 

Although he knew Ryo needed the rest, the temptation eventually proved too great for Dee to resist. Sending up a silent prayer of thanks, he leaned down, capturing Ryo’s lips in a soft, gentle kiss and feeling faintly guilty as Ryo stirred and woke.

Dee expected to be pushed away and yelled at, but for once, seemingly still half asleep, Ryo offered no resistance.

It was bliss.

The End


	77. Underwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo’s old family heirloom fails to impress his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Bagpipes’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Bikky stared at the object with horrified fascination.

“What _is_ that? Some kinda weird creature?”

Dee tried to disguise his laughter with a cough, but wasn’t very successful so he gave up, grinning like a loon. Ryo just looked pained.

“They’re a family heirloom; my great grandfather’s bagpipes. They’re very old.” At Bikky’s look of incomprehension, he added, “Bagpipes, Scotland’s traditional musical instrument? You must have heard of them. What are they teaching you in school?”

“Loads of stuff, just not about Scotland. Why would they? This is America.”

Dee chuckled.

“Give it up, babe, at least you appreciate them.”

The End


	78. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee goes over to Ryo’s for Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Sometime during the manga.
> 
> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘National Day Or Holiday’

Ryo never did anything by halves. His motto seemed to be, if something’s worth doing, it’s worth doing properly. Thanksgiving was no exception. There was roast turkey, chestnut stuffing, cranberry sauce, pumpkin pie, and a whole host of other delicious foods. Despite having to help with washing the dishes afterwards, Dee figured the meal was worth it. 

Better yet, once the dishes were put away, Ryo joined him on the sofa and they had a couple of beers while watching the Thanksgiving Day game together.

Yeah, Dee thought to himself, this year he had a lot to be thankful for.

The End


	79. Green Is The Color…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo likes the color green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Green’.
> 
>  
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Ryo likes green; it’s the color of the grass in the park, the leaves on the trees in spring and summer, sometimes the color of the sea.

It’s the color of crisp, sour-sweet apples too, broccoli like little trees, and a lot of other nutritious, healthy veggies and fruits.

He remembers the old green sofa that had been in their living room when he was a boy, where he used to curl up and watch cartoons when the weather was too wet or cold for playing outside.

But these days, when he thinks of green, it’s Dee’s eyes he sees.

The End


	80. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo’s working too hard so Dee stages a one-man intervention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Intervention’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Dee was worried; Ryo was working himself into the ground on their current case. He’d tried subtle hints, gentle persuasion, hell, he’d even tried ordering Ryo to quit working and get some rest, to no avail. He loved Ryo, but the man could be so fuckin’ pigheaded at times. 

Still, Dee wasn’t about to give up. Ryo had barely eaten or slept in five days, he was practically living on coffee; something had to be done before he collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

“Okay, enough’s enough. I’m not lettin’ you kill yourself over this case. It’s home, dinner and bed for you,” Dee announced.

Ryo shook his head wearily.

“Can’t, there’s too much to do here.”

“Sure ya can. Here, let me help you.”

With that, Dee grabbed Ryo, threw him over his shoulder and headed for the stairs. Ryo kicked and struggled, yelling to be put down, but Dee was having none of it; he just tightened his grip, hoping the resulting bruises wouldn’t be too painful.

“Sorry, babe, can’t hear ya.”

By the time Dee reached his car, Ryo had stopped struggling. As Dee set him down to unlock the car, he found out why. Ryo was fast asleep.

The End


	81. Undercover Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is surrounded by gorgeous women every night, why isn’t he enjoying it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Twelve Horny Women’
> 
> **Setting:** During the manga, but before Vol. 7.

Not so long ago, this would have been Dee’s idea of heaven. Working undercover behind a nightclub bar, a dozen hot and horny babes practically throwing their phone numbers, and their bodies, at him every night should’ve been a dream come true. He could have any or all of them at a snap of his fingers, so what the hell was wrong with him?

It wasn’t that he was on assignment; being undercover meant blending in, after all.

Trouble was, gorgeous as they were, he didn’t want any of them.

When he closed his eyes, all he saw was Ryo.

The End


	82. Flying South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo have to escort a prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Escape To L.A.’

“How’d we manage to draw the short straw?” Dee asked, settling into his seat on the plane.

“It’s not so bad. At least it gets us away from the New York winter for a few days. Thought you’d be happy about that. Five days in the California sunshine, and we’re getting paid for it.”

“Yeah, but it’s work. Take this bozo to L.A. for questioning on one of their cases, sit around in a motel, then drag his sorry ass back to New York to face charges.”

“We’ll get some free time.”

“Yeah? How d’ya feel about hittin’ the beach?”

The End


	83. Balled Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It pays to be careful when opening doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Balls’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Helping Dee to give his apartment a thorough spring clean, Ryo swung open the door to a closet only to be hit by a tidal wave of junk as the contents spilled out on top of him.

“Ack!” he yelped, sitting down hard, a basketball bouncing off his head to join several others rolling around on the floor.

“Oops, sorry babe. That’s where I stuff anything I’m not using. Probably should’ve warned you not to open it.”

“Why don’t you just throw out the stuff you don’t use?”

“I can’t, I might need it someday.”

“Dee, nobody needs nine basketballs.”

The End


	84. Snow Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s snowing in New York, which turns out to be less fun than it sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Three Days Of Snow’
> 
> **Setting:** Sometime in the middle of the manga.

Winter in New York; it had been snowing for three days straight. Traffic was crawling through the streets despite the snowploughs; they just couldn’t keep the roads clear as the blizzard conditions continued. Schools were closed and even the police were having difficulties getting where they were needed.

Ryo and Dee trudged through knee-deep drifts, their feet freezing, coats and scarves wrapped tight against the frigid air, snow sticking to their hair.

“I hate winter,” mumbled Dee through his scarf.

“Weren’t you the one cheering when it first started snowing?”

“That was before I had to go out in it.”

The End


	85. Christmas Crime Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas season is less than merry for the detectives of the 27th precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Bad Santa'.
> 
> **Setting:** Sometime before the manga.

The run up to Christmas had the detectives of the 27th precinct working overtime. A series of violent liquor store robberies had left two people in critical condition and seven others injured. 

There were several witnesses whose descriptions of the robber all matched, but that wasn’t proving helpful.

“A fat man with a beard, wearing a red suit trimmed with fur? Seriously? That’s all we’ve got?” Dee was incensed.

“Hey, don’t blame us!” Drake replied. “We’re just reporting what we’ve been told.”

“Crap! Everywhere you look there’s another guy dressed as Santa, how’re we supposed to find the bad one?”

The End


	86. Unseasonal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weather is endangering Dee’s plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘It’s snowing where?’

“It’s snowing where?” Dee leaned over his partner’s shoulder to look at the newspaper spread on the table.

“Florida.”

“That’s crazy! Snow in the Sunshine State, while New York steams in a mini heat wave. December’s supposed to be cold,” Dee grumbled. “I was looking forward to a white Christmas, then this happens!” He waved vaguely towards the window, where sunshine streamed through and the sky was a cloudless blue.

“There’s still time for the weather to turn,” Ryo smiled. “Enjoy the warmth while you can. It’ll be cold soon enough.”

“Good, ‘cause then we’re goin’ skating in Central Park.”

The End


	87. Blue Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas Eve, and Ryo’s feeling blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Something Blue’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 3, Act 9.
> 
> Yes, I know I’ve written and posted a ficlet on the same theme, but I wrote this drabble before I wrote the ficlet, so I’m going to post it anyway, as a precursor to a ficlet from Dee’s POV that I hope to post tomorrow.

Sitting on his bed, Ryo sipped hot coffee, thinking sad thoughts about his parents. To everyone else, Christmas Eve was a time of joy to be shared with loved ones, but to Ryo it was the saddest day of the year. That was why he’d volunteered to work, so he wouldn’t be alone with the blues. 

That idea had backfired.

Now here he was, all by himself in an empty apartment, feeling utterly alone.

Until the door opened and Dee walked in, bearing champagne and the tiniest Christmas tree Ryo had ever seen.

Suddenly, it was his best Christmas ever.

The End


	88. Christmas Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee’s first Christmas dinner with Ryo and Bikky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Just after Vol. 3 Act 9.
> 
> Written For: The tw100 prompt ‘Feast’.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble!

Christmas dinner at Ryo’s place was a revelation. Normally, Dee didn’t go in for anything too fancy, well, not if he was cooking for himself. He couldn’t really see the point when a ready meal from the freezer did away with the necessity of spending half the day preparing the food and the rest clearing up a ton of dirty dishes when he could be settled comfortably on the sofa watching the game on TV.

Ryo, on the other hand, liked to do things properly, which meant a full traditional roast dinner.

Dee had to admit he was impressed with his partner’s organisational skills. Everything seemed to run like clockwork. Ryo had prepared a lot of the food beforehand, knew exactly when each item had to be put on to cook, and how long for, and the result was a veritable feast, practically weighing down the dining table. It looked like there was enough food for an army! It was a good thing that Carol and her aunt were joining them for dinner, but even so, there would probably be enough leftovers for several days.

Dee smiled in satisfaction. He was going to be very well fed indeed this Christmas.

The End


	89. Off-Duty Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo gets injured trying to prevent a crime while off duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt at the end.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Ryo had been out buying groceries when he’d walked in on a robbery in progress. It definitely hadn’t been his finest hour as a detective, he reflected as he lay limply on the sofa in his apartment with an ice pack on his head.

Bikky was being surprisingly considerate, getting on with his homework and keeping quiet in deference to Ryo’s splitting headache. Through half-open eyes, Ryo saw him check his phone yet again, before getting up to open the door. Dee was outside, just slipping his own phone back into his pocket. 

Stepping inside, he glanced at Bikky, muttering a quiet “Thanks, kiddo.” 

Bikky shrugged.

“S’okay.”

That was weird.

‘They must really be worried about me if they’re not insulting each other,’ Ryo thought groggily. 

Making a beeline for the sofa, Dee crouched down beside Ryo, a concerned expression on his face.

“Hey, babe. What the hell happened? Bikky said you tried to prevent a robbery!”

Ryo smiled wanly.

“’Tried’ is right. I almost got one of the perps, but then his accomplice hit me over the head with a pineapple,” he admitted sheepishly. “I don’t remember anything else.”

Dee laughed so hard he fell over.

“Only you, Ryo!”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘The Pineapple Incident’


	90. Maybe This Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee’s first New Year since meeting Ryo. What will the coming year bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Maybe This Year’.
> 
> **Setting:** A year or so into the manga.

Midnight on New Year’s Eve, the beginning of another year. Dee gazed upwards, watching fireworks bursting in rainbow colours, filling the night sky over New York with light. It was a spectacular display, a celebration of the year just ended and a symbol of hope for the one ahead; anything was possible because everybody was starting over with a clean slate.

The last twelve months had been eventful, working hard, chasing the bad guys, sometimes even catching them, but the man whose heart Dee wanted to capture more than anything still eluded him.

Ryo.

Maybe this year would be different.

The End


	91. The Odd Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee observes JJ and Drake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘odd couples’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble for my friend lil_1337

On the face of it, they make rather an odd couple. JJ’s always so up, enthusiastic about everything. No matter how bad things get he’s the eternal optimist, a glass half full kinda guy.

Drake couldn’t be more different; a born pessimist, always expecting things to go wrong and never surprised when they do. There are times Dee can almost see the little cloud of gloom he carries around with him as he slouches through his days, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

While JJ’s a slave to fashion, looking dapper and immaculately groomed in the latest styles, Drake looks like he got dressed in the dark, in someone else’s clothes. He probably doesn’t even know what an iron is for. He’s the archetypal crumpled detective with food stains on his tie that you can see in a dozen TV shows.

But things are slowly changing. Recently, JJ’s been a little less hyper and more relaxed, Drake a little more cheerful and less scruffy. They’ve been seeing a lot of each other and it’s obviously doing them both good.

Dee’s happy for them, and for himself. For the first time since JJ joined the 27th, he’s free of bruises.

The End


	92. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee’s looking forward to a quiet night in, a visitor is the last thing he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Vol. 7, Act 19.
> 
> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Unexpected Visitor’.
> 
> This one ended up as a double drabble. Dialogue is borrowed from the manga.

After a hard day’s work on bodyguard duty, Dee had been looking forward to a relaxing evening at home. A hot shower, a bite to eat, couple of beers in front of the TV; maybe he’d even get to bed at a decent hour for once. 

Someone hammering on his door had definitely not been in his plans, so he wasn’t in the best of moods when he opened his door. That changed when he saw who his unexpected visitor was.

Ryo stood on his doorstep, looking lost and forlorn, and how could Dee be annoyed? It was good to know that Ryo trusted him enough to seek him out when something was bothering him.

“I just wanted to see you.” 

That simple admission had warmed Dee’s heart, but what followed had rocked his world. After years of waiting, Ryo had given in. Only that wasn’t quite it, because Ryo wasn’t submitting to something Dee wanted; he gave himself willingly, as if he was finally ready to accept everything about himself. No more uncertainty, no more reluctance, no more doubts.

It wasn’t the quiet night in that he’d planned, but Dee didn’t care, because all his dreams had come true.

The End


	93. Impasse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo knows he has to keep Dee from making a bad mistake, even if he must risk his own life to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Do I Know You?’
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 2, towards the end of Act 6.
> 
> A double drabble. Dialogue is borrowed from the manga. Ryo’s thoughts are in italics.

“Don’t do it, Dee!”

As Dee spun towards him, Ryo found himself looking into an almost unrecognisable face. Dee’s expression was cold and hard, but his eyes were filled with a burning rage. There was so much hate reflected in his emerald gaze that Ryo had to force himself to stand his ground.

_‘Do I know you? I’ve never seen this side of you before.’_

Then Dee was shouting at him, telling Ryo to get out of his way, to let him kill the man who had put Mother Lane in the hospital. Ryo tried to reason with him, but Dee refused to listen. He wanted revenge. Before Ryo knew it they were yelling at each other and Dee was threatening to shoot him too. 

“How can you say that? I’m your partner, Dee!”

When Dee’s gun went off, Ryo froze, feeling the bullet graze his cheek. His legs were shaking, but he didn’t let it show.

Dee sank to the ground, shocked. He beckoned Ryo to him, green eyes filled with concern and shame.

“Does it hurt?”

“It’s nothing. Just a scratch.”

As Dee hugged him, Ryo smiled. 

_‘Yes, I know you, and I trust you with my life.’_

The End


	94. Dee’s Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the power goes out, Dee finds himself living through his worst nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a double drabble. I’m being a bit mean to JJ, sorry!
> 
> **Setting:** Sometime during the manga.
> 
> Prompt at end.

Power outages weren’t uncommon in New York; Dee was used to them and usually they didn’t bother him. Sure, it was frustrating when the power went out in the middle of watching a game, or while something was cooking, but those occasions were survivable.

This time was different; he was trapped in an elevator, between floors and although Dee wasn’t claustrophobic, he was pretty sure someone wasn’t going to survive the experience. He wondered if he’d be able to claim justifiable homicide.

“JJ, if you don’t shut up and get off me, I swear to God I’m going to cuff you to the handrail and gag you with your own socks!” Dee bellowed, detaching the smaller man for the twentieth time and shoving him away. “Can’t you get it through your head that I’m not interested and never will be?” 

JJ didn’t seem to even hear, jabbering on about true love and trying to wrap himself around Dee yet again.

Finally, the elevator restarted, arriving at ground level, the doors opening to reveal a concerned Ryo.

“Dee, are you okay?”

“Fine, but that was the longest 46 minutes of my life!” 

“Mmpf!” said JJ.

“Oh yeah, someone better un-cuff him.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ’46 Minutes’


	95. Prelude To A Pounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee’s self-control is stretched to breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Something Borrowed’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble. Dee’s thoughts are in italics.

Ryo was always gorgeous, a delight to Dee’s eyes; he knew he’d never tire of looking at his partner, even at work when looking was all he was allowed to do.

But today, Dee’s eyes were riveted on Ryo to the extent that he couldn’t force himself to look away. His heart was pounding, his mouth was dry, he could scarcely draw breath and all the blood had fled from his brain, heading south. Thank God he was sitting at his desk. This was so insanely hot it was practically unbearable.

“Ryo?” Dee croaked out.

“Hmm?”

“Isn’t that one of my shirts?”

“Oh, yeah, I lost a button off mine. You don’t mind, do you?”

_‘Hell, no!’_

“No, that’s fine. Was just wonderin’.”

“That’s okay then. I was in kind of a rush, but I should’ve asked first. Sorry.” Ryo smiled blithely.

“No problem.”

_‘I’m dyin’ here, and he doesn’t have a clue what he’s doin’ to me! I swear he’ll be the death of me!’_

Ryo frowned.

_‘Did I say that out loud?’_

“Are you okay? You look kinda flushed.”

“I’m fine.”

_‘Hell with this! There’s only so much a man can stand!’_

Ryo never saw the pounce coming.

The End


	96. The Benefits Of Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee wants to understand Ryo better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Domestic Chores’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee had never been particularly fond of household chores; he did them because he had to, not because he wanted to. Ryo seemed to be the complete opposite, he actually enjoyed doing stuff like cleaning and his apartment was almost always spotless.

“Why?” Dee asked one day, watching Ryo tidying an already tidy apartment and wanting to understand his partner better.

“Why what?” Ryo asked distractedly as he busied himself with a duster.

“Why d’you like cleaning?”

Ryo paused to look at him thoughtfully, head tilted to one side. “I suppose it’s because when I clean away the dirt and straighten everything up in here, it feels like I’m clearing out my head at the same time, getting rid of all the frustrations and stress, putting everything in order. It calms and relaxes me. What relaxes you?”

Dee smirked up at him. “Sex of course!”

Ryo blushed. “I should’ve guessed.”

The End


	97. Moving Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo prepares to leave his old apartment for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Moving Day’.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Dee dusted off his hands.

“Right, that’s the last box loaded. You about done here?”

“I think so, everything’s clean for whoever moves in.” 

Ryo stood looking around the apartment that had been his home for so long; it was full of memories. This was where he’d watched Bikky grow up, where he’d gotten to know Dee over countless meals, where he’d been pounced more times than he could remember. In that bedroom he and Dee shared their first proper night together.

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, Dee’s chin resting on his shoulder.

“You okay, babe?”

“I guess. I’ll just miss this place.”

“Yeah, we made good memories here.” Ryo could tell Dee was smiling. “But we made memories at my place too, and I plan on us makin’ a whole lot more there together. Y’know, if we ever manage to get ya moved in.”

“Is that your subtle way of telling me to get a move on?”

“Yep!”

A hand slapped his behind playfully.

“Move this gorgeous ass so we can be done by supper.” Dee headed for the door.

With one last look round, Ryo followed him.

The next stage of his life was just beginning.

TBC in ‘Moving In’


	98. Moving In – Sequel to ‘Moving Out’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee helps Ryo move in with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Stuff’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> This one’s also a double drabble.

“What _is_ all this stuff anyway?” Ryo’s old place had always been tidy, practically minimalist; Dee couldn’t understand how there had been so much to move in the first place.

“Oh, that lot’s Bikky’s,” Ryo replied, gesturing to the biggest pile of boxes. His smile was tinged with nostalgia. 

“WHAT?! The house ape’s not even gonna be living here, why are we stuck with all his stuff?”

Ryo shrugged.

“He couldn’t take everything with him to college and it doesn’t make any sense to pay for storage when he might need his things when he visits. It can all go in his room so he’ll feel at home when he’s here.”

Dee knew he could be dense at times, but as he looked at his partner, understanding dawned. Bikky had been such a huge part of Ryo’s life for years, but now he was living at the other end of the country. It wasn’t really Bikky who needed all his stuff here; it was Ryo himself. He just wanted to feel like the kid was still here and could come home any moment. Sighing in resignation, Dee surrendered to the inevitable.

“Whatever. We can unpack it all in the morning.”

TBC in ‘Home For The Holidays’


	99. Home For The Holidays – Sequel to ‘Moving In’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky comes home from college for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Last Time In New York’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> This one’s also a double drabble.

Bikky grabbed his luggage off the airport carousel, wondering if anyone would be there to meet him. Ryo had said he would, but there was always a chance he’d been held up at work.

So much had happened over the last few months. The last time he’d been in New York, he’d still been living with Ryo in the apartment they’d called home. Now Ryo was living with the Perv in his newly extended digs. Bikky just hoped Dee had made a room for him like he’d promised, preferably at the opposite end of the apartment from his and Ryo’s bedroom. He’d rather not have to listen to those two going at it all night in surround-sound; the acoustics in Dee’s place were weird.

It was a relief to see Ryo was indeed waiting for him, and the Perv was there too! Bikky did his best to appear indifferent to Dee’s presence, but secretly he was pleased to see both his surrogate parents. They looked happy; living together seemed to suit them.

To Bikky’s surprise, not only did he have his own room at the Perv’s place, but all his stuff was there too. He felt like he’d come home.

The End


	100. They Don’t Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others have no idea…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt ‘They Don’t Know’ (I’m using a bunch of prompts I already used for Torchwood drabbles – this one’s a song title from the Billboard Hot 100 charts.)
> 
> **Summary:** After the manga.

Dee knows his friends feel sorry for him. They see him flirting with Ryo, as he always has, see Ryo rebuff him with an annoyed look, and he knows they’re wondering why he doesn’t just give up. It’s clear that they believe he’s wasting his time on a man who will never reciprocate his feelings.

But they don’t know.

They don’t see the other Ryo, needy and desperate, clinging to Dee as they move together, naked bodies glistening with sweat. They don’t see the fond looks, tender touches, shared showers.

If they did, they’d never feel sorry for Dee again.

The End


	101. Window Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee just needs to be sure Ryo’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘The Window’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Dee stood looking up at Ryo’s lighted bedroom window, waiting to catch sight of his lover. It was stupid, but they’d had a rough day and Ryo had been injured trying to get handcuffs on a drugged up perp. Nothing serious, just a wrenched shoulder, but still, Dee wanted to make sure he’d made it home okay. 

He’d had to take the perp in while Ryo got his shoulder checked, but even though Ryo had phoned to say he was fine, Dee knew he wouldn’t rest until he’d seen for himself. His patience was rewarded when he finally saw Ryo pass the window. Good, he was safe.

Dee was about to leave when his phone rang.

“Laytner.”

“You planning on staying out there all night or are you coming up?” Ryo sounded gently amused; Dee couldn’t help smiling.

“Sorry, babe. I wanted to make sure you were okay, just didn’t want to disturb you. Figured you’d probably want to rest after today.”

“I do, but I’d rest easier with you here. Unless you have other plans.”

“Nothing that’s more important than you. Sure you don’t mind?”

“Door’s open, Dee. Don’t be long.”

“On my way.”

They could both rest now.

The End


	102. Warm Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after the school bombings, Ryo can’t sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Milk’.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Vol. 4, Act 11.

Tossing and turning, unable to sleep, Ryo finally crawled out of bed. Maybe warm milk would help.

Standing in the kitchen, waiting for the milk to heat, he thought back over the day’s events; the bombs in the school, Dee being trapped there alone… Just thinking about it made his blood run cold. He’d come so close to losing his partner, someone he cared deeply for.

Pouring the milk into his mug, he headed back to bed.

Dee was in hospital, shot through the leg, but he’d be fine, Ryo reminded himself. He didn’t know what he’d have done otherwise.

The End


	103. Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tough case causes problems in Dee and Ryo’s relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘The Rough Patch’.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

They’d been going through a rough patch recently, both of them short tempered and too tired to do anything but fall into their own beds at night, yet never getting enough sleep. Eventually, something had to give.

The argument had started over something trivial that had quickly been blown out of all proportion and in minutes they’d been yelling and swearing at each other, venting their frustrations with their current case until at last they ran out of steam, breathing hard and glaring at each other. 

Who made the first move, neither one was sure in the aftermath, but before they knew it they were kissing passionately, clawing at each other’s clothes and tripping over feet as they tried to reach the bedroom without losing contact, feeling that they might die if they stopped kissing.

Dee decided it was a good thing that Bikky was staying over at Carole’s that night. Ryo had never been so unashamedly vocal, screaming Dee’s name and pleading “More” and “Harder” until he was hoarse. Dee matched him for sheer volume, screaming his pleasure until they finally collapsed, utterly spent.

That night they slept better than they had in weeks, wrapped in each other’s arms.

The End


	104. Nightmare Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee broods over the disastrous vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘England’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.
> 
> This one’s 150 words, a drabble and a half.

Dee had been thrilled at the thought of going on vacation with Ryo to England, especially after he managed to ‘persuade’ Bikky to stay behind in New York. Two weeks alone with the object of his desires in a secluded hotel out of season sounded like the perfect opportunity for seduction. There’d be nothing to get in the way of him getting what he wanted so badly.

It ended up being a complete disaster. Murders; an arrogant cop with the hots for Ryo; not only Bikky, but Carol and JJ showing up very much uninvited; and to top it all, a homicidal hotel manager with an insane hatred of anyone with the slightest trace of Japanese in them. It all combined to turn what should have been a relaxing, intimate vacation into one long nightmare.

Ryo had come close to being killed. Dee vowed he was never visiting England again.

The End


	105. The Reality Of Myths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is a realist, he usually just believes in what he can see, but…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Dragons’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 4, Act 11.

Dee had never been especially superstitious; he could walk under ladders, black cats didn’t bother him, rabbits’ feet belonged on rabbits and touching wood made no sense at all. He didn’t believe in the supernatural either. Well, ghosts were real, obviously, that was different, but things like aliens, telepathy, psychokinesis? They were the stuff of movies.

The same applied to vampires, werewolves, and other mythical creatures because hey, myths aren’t real, right? Stands to reason. If they were real they wouldn’t be myths.

On the other hand, ever since he’d met Nurse Emiry he was starting to wonder about dragons…

The End


	106. Biased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee admires Ryo’s skill as a marksman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Firearms’.
> 
> **Setting:** Sometime during the manga.
> 
> 150 words, a drabble and a half.

Dee’s competent with weapons, that’s part of the job, and truthfully he’s better in the field than on the practice range, but he knows he’ll never be the best marksman on the force, or even in his squad. Ryo and JJ are both so much better. It’s a toss up which of the 27th’s two marksmen is the best. JJ will say that he is, but Dee’s seen Ryo make shots he doubts JJ could have.

Okay, yeah, maybe he’s a bit biased. He loves Ryo while JJ annoys him, but even so, Ryo’s skill with any kind of handgun or rifle is worthy of admiration. When he’s in the zone he’s totally calm and focused, hands steady as a rock, breathing slow and even, not even blinking. Watching him line up a shot turns Dee on way more than it should.

Then again, everything about Ryo turns him on.

The End


	107. Awkward Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky arrives home earlier than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** The end of Back Stage Pass 2.
> 
> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Awkward Moments’.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Talk about an awkward moment. There they were, the morning after a rather eventful night. Dee was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, while Ryo knelt on the bedding his lover had spread out on the living room floor. They weren’t even doing anything more than talking, Ryo having just woken up, when Bikky arrived home far earlier than expected.

It wasn’t until Ryo saw the horrified expression on his foster son’s face that he realised he was still stark naked. Face aflame with embarrassment, he snatched up the comforter, wanting nothing more than to bury himself completely and pretend this humiliation wasn’t happening. Even so, he thought Bikky’s reaction was a bit over the top.

As the boy bolted from the room, yelling something about never being able to eat in there ever again, Ryo watched his departure in bewildered confusion. Was it really that bad? 

“He’s just being dramatic,” Dee assured him in an almost bored tone. “He’ll be back.”

Dee was right of course, but it didn’t make Ryo feel any better about the incident. What if they’d scarred Bikky for life? From now on, sex was confined to the bedroom. It was much less embarrassing that way.

The End


	108. Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee has a delicious banquet laid out in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt #389: Appetizer, at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee licked his lips and stared down at Ryo, spread naked across his king-sized bed. The sight was enough to make his mouth water in anticipation.

Ryo’s body was Dee’s banquet; every inch of him was so delectable, just waiting to be licked and nibbled and tasted. From the tender flesh of his throat, to his smooth, hairless chest, soft belly, the insides of his thighs, the creases behind his knees… and that was before he got anywhere near the silk over steel texture of his lover’s proud erection.

Dee was going to feast tonight; kisses were just the appetizer.

 

The End


	109. Fine Dining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake and JJ have better things to do than spend ages eating in their hotel restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt #389: Appetizer, at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Drake studied the menu. The restaurant was much fancier than he was used to and the choices were a bit bewildering to an ordinary Joe like him. 

“D’you think we should order an appetizer?” he asked JJ, frowning at the long list of soups and starters.

JJ looked back at him across their table, biting his lip in that adorable way he had. “I’m not really that hungry, maybe we should just go straight to the main course, then head up to our room for dessert.”

Drake nodded agreement. “Good plan. Maybe we can order chocolate sauce from room service.”

The End


	110. Seeing The Sights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo and Dee are enjoying the sights on their vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** After the manga.

Strolling through London on vacation, Ryo was intent on seeing the sights. Dee, on the other hand, seemed more interested in the sight of Ryo’s ass in surprisingly tight jeans. 

“Dee, stop it!” Ryo hissed at him.

“Hey, it’s not my fault! If you didn’t want me looking you shouldn’t have worn those.”

“I had no choice after you spilled red wine on my other pair.”

“That was an accident!” Dee insisted.

Ryo ignored that statement.

“I don’t even know how these got in my luggage, could’ve sworn I didn’t pack them.”

Dee smirked. He knew the answer to that!

The End


	111. Good Things Come…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee watches Ryo sleep and thinks about how lucky he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt #390: Karma, at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Just after Vol. 7.

Lying awake in the big, comfy bed, Dee gazed, entranced, at the man beside him. Ryo was sound asleep, slim body silvered by the light of the full moon shining through the window. 

Dee had been watching his new lover sleep for over an hour, yet still he couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away, settle down, and get some much-needed sleep himself. He’d waited so long for this, weeks turning into months, a year, two years… Sometimes he’d started to wonder if he was wasting his time, but his own stubbornness wouldn’t let him give up his pursuit of the man who’d stolen his heart.

Ryo snuffled in his sleep, shifting slightly, a small frown creasing his forehead as dark eyes opened to peer sleepily at Dee in the moonlight.

“Dee? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, babe; nothing at all. Everything’s perfect. Go back to sleep.”

“Mmmm. You should sleep too.” Ryo’s eyes slid closed again and Dee’s smile widened.

“I will in a bit.”

“Night, Dee.”

“Sweet dreams, baby.”

He’d never given much thought to karma, but watching Ryo drift off to sleep again, Dee decided he must have done something very good in a past life to deserve this.

The End


	112. Housebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo’s stuck at home on a miserable day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Any, any, A grey day,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Ryo leant on the windowsill in his bedroom, chin on hand, watching the raindrops chase each other down the windowpane. The day was overcast, dull and dreary, and the heavy rain that had been falling since the night before was doing nothing to lift his mood. He hated being stuck at home, alone, especially when he couldn’t do much.

The bullet wound in his side started to ache again, so he stretched out on his bed and picked up his book, but he couldn’t concentrate. Dee was somewhere out there in the rain. Ryo prayed his partner would stay safe.

The End


	113. If You Love Sushi…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo do have something in common besides being detectives…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written For: The tw100 prompt ‘Fish’
> 
> **Setting:** During the manga.

One of the things Dee and Ryo bonded over after they were assigned to work together was their mutual love of sushi. They both agreed that the tender morsels of raw fish, perfectly prepared and artistically presented, were a delight to be savoured at every opportunity; together they visited every sushi bar in New York.

When Dee discovered that Ryo was well versed in the art of preparing sushi, having been taught by his mother, who had learned from her grandfather, he became even more positive that Ryo must be his soul mate. 

They were clearly made for each other.

The End


	114. Taking A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo knows where to find Dee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Smoke’
> 
> **Setting:** Towards the end of the manga.

Dee was missing, but Ryo had a pretty good idea where to find his errant partner so he made his way up the stairs to the precinct’s roof. At first glance, it seemed deserted, but after a few moments he spotted what he was looking for, a telltale wisp of smoke coming from the other side of the little shack that housed the stairwell.

“Hey,” he said quietly, sliding down to sit beside Dee. “Mind if I join you?”

“Nah, it’s a free country.”

“Lousy weather for a cigarette break.”

“Yeah, but the company makes up for it,” Dee winked.

The End


	115. Leap Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol has been waiting a long time for this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written For: The tw100 prompt ‘Leap’
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love, with Bikky in college.

It was February 29th at last, Carol had been waiting for this day for months. She’d been half afraid that Bikky would beat her to it on Valentine’s Day, but they’d been at opposite ends of the country then so they’d had to make do with sending cards and gifts, and talking via skype.

Now though, Carol had flown all the way to California to visit Bikky at college for a very important reason and nothing was going to stop her. She caught up to her boyfriend as he was leaving his last class of the day. He was with a group of his friends and classmates, all talking and laughing together; when he spotted her his face lit up.

“Carol! What are you doing here?” He made his way over to her.

“I needed to see you.”

Bikky frowned, suddenly worried. “Is everything alright?”

“Of course it is, silly. There’s just something I wanted to ask you, but this is the only day I can do it. I’m not waiting another four years.” She went down on one knee in front of him. “Victor Goldman Maclean, will you marry me?”

“Dammit, Carol, I was going to ask you on your birthday! I already bought the ring and everything!”

“Is that a yes?”

“Course it is! There’s never been anyone else for me, and there never will be! Guess we’d better go fetch your ring, you’re going to need it!” Grinning all over his face, Bikky pulled his new fiancée to her feet and kissed her, to the accompaniment of cheers and wolf-whistles from all his friends, but he barely heard them. 

Taking Carol’s hand, he pulled her towards his dorm. To hell with his homework assignments, tonight he and Carol were going to be celebrating their engagement in style!

The End


	116. Splitsville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo have a massive fight and split up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Splitsville’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee just stood, staring into space, feeling completely numb. He and Ryo had fought before, but never like that. He wasn’t certain, but he had a horrible feeling they might just have split up. Worst of all, he was pretty sure it had been his fault.

He’d had a bad day at work, gone over to Ryo’s and taken his foul mood out on his lover, snapping at him for no reason. That was when the fight started, ending with Ryo yelling at him to get out. 

Hours of walking had brought him back here, standing outside Ryo’s building in the rain, staring up at the window and thinking of everything he’d managed to lose. After all he’d gone through to win Ryo in the first place, how could he have been so stupid? Ryo meant everything to him and now he’d thrown it all away…

“There you are. Have you cooled off yet?” a quiet voice asked. Dee turned to see Ryo standing on the stoop, raindrops sparkling in his hair. He looked tired. “I didn’t deserve that. You’re not the only one who had a rough day. Now get in here before you catch your death.”

Dee stared. “You’re not breaking up with me?”

“I probably should, but I’d rather not if you don’t mind. I’ve just got used to having you around.”

Dee leapt up the steps and pulled Ryo into his arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m an idiot.”

“I’m sorry you’re an idiot too, but I guess I’ll just have to live with that.” Ryo’s voice was muffled against Dee’s shoulder. “You were gone for hours, I was getting scared; you left without your phone.”

“I don’t deserve you. Love you so much, baby.”

”Love you too, Dee. More than anything.”

Somehow that made everything right again.

The End


	117. A Real Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky got more than he was expecting when Ryo took him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Bond’.
> 
> **Setting:** Sometime in the middle of the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

When Ryo had taken him in, Bikky had been beyond grateful for not just being thrown into foster care or tossed back out onto the street to fend for himself. The detective was a kind and caring man, and he really seemed to want what was best for the orphaned boy who’d become his responsibility. 

Life in his new home had taken a bit of getting used to, because his foster father had proved to be quite strict, something Bikky wasn’t used to. Unlike his father, Ryo made him do his homework, brush his teeth, eat his vegetables and drink his milk, “Because you’ll never grow big and strong enough to become a professional basketball player if your body doesn’t get enough of the right vitamins.” That had been all the reason Bikky had needed.

Even though he’d initially thought he was just being offered a roof over his head, Bikky had instead found himself with a real parent. They might not have been related by blood but it didn’t matter, because the father-son bond that developed between them was one based on genuine love and affection, and young though he was, Bikky understood just how lucky that made him.

The End


	118. Unknown Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee wonders about his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Blood Line’.

Growing up, Dee spent a lot of time wondering about where he came from. Being abandoned as a baby left him with so many questions. Who were his parents? Why didn’t they want him? Did he have any brothers or sisters? 

As he got older he became angry with the people who’d been responsible for his birth. How could they give him life then throw him out like so much garbage?

Now he’s grown up, with a family of his own, he feels sorry for his parents, wherever they might be. Because they’ve missed so much, and they’ll never know.

The End


	119. Crucial Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky is desperate to win this battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Blink’  
> .  
>  **Setting:** After the manga.

Bikky stared fixedly at his opponent, a determined expression on his face, his jaw set and teeth clenched. No way was he going to back down from this battle, there was too much at stake.

His eyes stung as they started to water, but he continued to hold on grimly through willpower alone as the seconds ticked by. No matter how hard he tried though, he’d met his match and finally he couldn’t stand it any longer; his traitorous eyes blinked.

“Ha!” his opponent crowed, punching the air. “You lose, twerp!”

Bikky scowled at his nemesis. “Dammit! How d’you do that?”

“Language, Bikky,” Ryo reprimanded, coming out of the kitchen. “What on earth were you two doing anyway?”

“Just deciding who has to take the trash out,” Dee smirked. “I out-stared him so looks like it’s the house ape’s turn!”

Ryo shook his head. “Everything’s a contest with you two.”

The End


	120. Bird Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s an unwelcome intruder at Dee’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘avian’.
> 
> **Setting:** Somewhere towards the end of the manga.
> 
> Another double drabble

“Lord, what a mess.” Dee stared at the scene of devastation, hardly able to believe his eyes. The culprit sat on the back of his sofa, ruffling its feathers. “Who knew one bird could do all this?”

Hands on hips, Ryo frowned at the pigeon. “How’d it even get in?”

“I might’ve left the window open,” Dee muttered.

“And you tell me off for leaving my door unlocked.”

“Hey, I never said I was perfect! What now?”

“We get it back outside again, of course!” Ryo rummaged in Dee’s kitchen for a minute, coming up with a couple of stale cookies. Crumbling them, he sprinkled them on the windowsill, both inside and out, moved away and waited. It didn’t take long for the pigeon to take the bait and as soon as it was outside, Ryo closed the window. “There. Now we just have to clean up.”

Dee sighed dramatically. “Housework, what fun! We’ve been working all day, and now we’ve got this to deal with.”

“It could be worse.”

“How?”

“You could be doing it all by yourself.” Ryo dug in a cupboard, getting out cleaning supplies.

Dee smiled; Ryo was right. Even cleaning wasn’t so bad with two!

The End


	121. Clinging To Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep down, JJ knows his love for Dee will never be returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Somewhere in the middle of the manga.
> 
> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Unrequited’
> 
> A drabble and a half, 150 words.

Sometimes, the doubts would start to set in and JJ would wonder why he didn’t just give up on Dee and find someone else. He’d been hung up on the raven-haired detective since the moment they’d met, years ago in the police academy, and yet if JJ was honest with himself, Dee had never shown the slightest sign of interest in him.

Worse, it seemed that ever since Dee had met Ryo Maclean, the man who was now his work partner, he’d set his sights firmly on winning him, even though he didn’t seem to be making any progress. Another case of one-sided love.

Deep down, JJ knew he could keep throwing himself at Dee for eternity and it wouldn’t make the slightest bit of difference, his feelings for the other man would remain unrequited. And yet he just couldn’t bring himself to give up. Hope was all he had.

The End


	122. Spring Thaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snow is melting, bringing its own hazards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Thaw’
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Spring’s on its way, the heavy snows of winter finally starting to thaw. First the loose, soft snow on rooftops and other places where it’s remained untouched, then the slush on the roads, and finally the frozen mounds, compacted and filthy, pushed aside by snow-plows and shovelled from the sidewalks for the safety of pedestrians. 

Everywhere seems to be dripping, drops falling from buildings, bushes, branches, and signposts alike, as if it’s raining despite the cloudless sky. 

Ryo laughs as Dee gets dripped on and curses, shaking the drops from his hair and glaring at the tree they’re passing. “You should watch where you’re going,” he says, just as he gets dripped on himself, the cold water sliding straight down the back of his neck. The expression of shocked horror on his face is enough to make Dee double over.

“Look who’s talking! You should practice what you preach!”

Spring must be getting to them too, because Ryo lunges at Dee, yelling something uncomplimentary, and Dee takes off at a run, his lover hot on his heels. They’re both laughing now, and for a moment they forget they’re supposed to be working, canvassing for witnesses. 

It’s good to be alive.

The End


	123. Unnerving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is trying to relax with Ryo, but that’s harder than it sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘creepy child’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

It was unnerving. There they were, just relaxing on the sofa at Ryo’s place, watching TV and eating pizza after a long day at work. It was all perfectly innocent. Hell, they weren‘t even touching. Not that it should have mattered even if they were, not now that they were officially a couple. They had every right to snuggle and kiss if they wanted to.

But Dee could feel Bikky’s piercing blue eyes watching his every move. Each time he reached for his beer or a slice of pizza.

“Hey, twerp, quit starin’ at me like that. It’s downright creepy!”

The End


	124. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo has let Dee talk him into an awkward situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Awkward’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 6, Act 17.

Ryo feels so awkward, lying on his bed, half naked. He’s not sure how, or why, he let Dee talk him into this so-called ‘test-drive’. It’s an absurd idea, but apparently Dee thinks it will prove something; if nothing else, maybe it will make his partner give up with all the pouncing.

Besides, Dee’s promised to stop if it gets too much for him, and Ryo trusts him to keep his word.

It’s just, Ryo’s only ever fooled around with women before; having his very male partner licking at him is just weird.

He has no idea what to do.

The End


	125. Admitting The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo finally admits how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Admission’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 7, Act 20.

“I love you, more than anything,” Ryo told Dee, standing beneath a street light on a bridge late one night, as they watched the city lights twinkling across the water.

Seeing the surprise and the happiness in Dee’s eyes, Ryo suddenly wondered why it had taken him so long to say those three simple words. He loved Dee with all his heart; admitting that to his partner had been a whole lot easier for him than admitting it to himself. 

It was like a weight had been lifted from him. He never wanted Dee to doubt how he felt again.

The End


	126. Indiscriminate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and his friends get a shocking reminder of their mortality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Mortality’
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 6, Act 18.

Back when they were in their teens, Dee and his friends had felt as if they would live forever. They were young and their whole lives stretched out before them, full of possibilities. They were invincible.

Arnon’s death had changed all that. Seeing him slumped against the wall in that filthy alleyway, eyes wide open, his clothes soaked in his own blood, was a horrific wake-up call. Being young was no protection; death was indiscriminate.

Less than a week later, Jess was gone too. 

Dee vowed to become a cop and find those responsible for the deaths of his friends.

The End


	127. Actions Speak Louder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee surprises Ryo on the way to a crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Kiss’.

The uniformed officer outside the building informed them that the crime scene was on the twenty-seventh floor. Making their way inside, Ryo stepped into the elevator, Dee right behind him, and as the door closed he suddenly found himself pinned against the back wall, being very thoroughly kissed.

When Dee finally released him, Ryo stared dazedly at his lover, clinging to Dee’s arms and glad that he had the wall against his back to hold him up. His legs felt like wet noodles; walking might be a problem.

“What was that for?”

“I forgot to say good morning,” Dee smirked. 

The End


	128. Pre-Wash Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s laundry day and Ryo is gathering everything for washing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Pockets’
> 
> **Setting:** Early in the manga.
> 
> 150 words, a drabble and a half.

Sorting the laundry ready for washing, Ryo shook his head, wondering if he’d been like this as a kid. He couldn’t really remember, but thought he probably had been. Boys will be boys.

Bikky’s pockets were full of stuff. Money, of course, sweets, small stones and what looked like it might have been a flower at some point. A wad of tissues, half a biscuit, bubble gum, screws from something, three rubber bands, a shoelace, a couple of bent paper clips and a piece of string, a spring from inside a pen, a pencil stub, and a note from school which Ryo should have had days ago.

“Bikky, why didn’t you tell me parent’s evening was coming up?” he asked, waving the note.

Bikky’s eyes went wide.

“Oops! Sorry, Ryo, I forgot!”

“It’s a good thing I check your pockets, otherwise it would have gone in the wash,” Ryo sighed.

The End


	129. Vacation Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo is not going to let Dee’s grumbles spoil his vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Any, any, In a pine forest,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 2 Act 5.

Ryo picks up his luggage and draws the crisp, clean air into his lungs, letting his breath out in a happy sigh.

“Smell that air Dee, there’s nothing like the scent of a pine forest!” He gestures towards a signpost. “Looks like we made it!”

“It’s about time. Haven’t they ever heard of the phrase ‘Limo service’?” Dee grumbles.

“You want some cheese with that whine?”

Dee’s grumpy about having to walk the kilometre or so from the parking lot, but Ryo’s determined not to let his partner’s bad mood spoil their vacation before it’s even really started. After all, he didn’t make the other man come with him; Dee invited himself along, so he has no right to complain about the location or their lodgings.

This is just what they need though, a secluded little hotel in the middle of a pine forest. What could possibly be a better location for spending a couple of weeks relaxing and unwinding? They’re going to have a wonderful time hiking in the surrounding forest; Ryo just knows it. The fresh air and exercise will do them both good after the smog of New York. This will be a vacation they’ll never forget.

The End


	130. Still A Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky realises he’s not as grown up as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Ten.’

Victor Goldman is ten years old; that makes him practically a grownup, right? At any rate, he’s not a little kid anymore. His dad says he’s growing too fast.

“Don’t be a no-hoper like me, Biks, promise me you’ll make something of yourself. Okay?”

Bikky nods. “Sure, dad. I’m gonna play pro basketball.”

“That’s my boy!”

A week later, his dad is dead, and suddenly Bikky doesn’t feel so big. His dad was his only family; now he’s alone in the world. Grownups don’t cry, but as tears fall, he thinks maybe he’ll be a kid a little while longer.

The End


	131. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which anniversary is Dee intent on celebrating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Anniversary’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This is a double drabble.

“Happy Anniversary, babe!” Dee set a tray containing a plateful of scrambled eggs and toast, and a cup of coffee on Ryo’s lap.

“Anniversary?” Ryo asked, confused and trying to figure out what anniversary it could possibly be. Not of the day they met, that had been a few weeks ago, or of the first time they slept together, which was no doubt engraved on Dee’s memory but was still several weeks away. After all, they’d only been together as a couple for ten months.

“You don’t remember? It’s been exactly two years since you kissed me after I got shot in the leg and nearly blown up,” Dee grinned. “That was the first time you let me see how you really felt about me.”

“I remember,” Ryo said softly, “but I wish I didn’t. I’ve never been more scared than I was that day, terrified that I would lose you even though I didn’t understand back then just how much you mean to me.”

“Sorry, I didn’t think; I shouldn’t have reminded you.”

“No, I’m glad you did. It’s good to remember why I should never take you for granted.” Ryo pulled Dee close, kissing him. “Happy Anniversary, Dee.”

The End


	132. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee doesn’t trust Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Curiosity killed the cat.’
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee couldn’t stand it any longer. Ryo had been in Rose’s office for nearly twenty minutes; he just had to know what was going on in there. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Ryo, but his partner could be scarily oblivious and Rose was a devious, manipulative bastard.

Abandoning his work, Dee meandered casually over to Rose’s office and after checking that nobody was watching, crouched down to look through the keyhole.

Unfortunately, at that precise moment Rose’s door opened, knocking Dee on his ass.

Ryo looked down at him, shaking his head. “Don’t you know curiosity killed the cat?”

The End


	133. Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo has a minor accident at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Stars / Stripes’.
> 
> **Setting:** Late in the manga.

“Ryo! Look out!”

There was a resounding thump and a yelp of pain, followed by a crash. Dee winced and groaned; his warning had been just a little too late to prevent Ryo from getting clobbered by the opening door. Hurrying over to his fallen partner he knelt beside him.

“You okay? You’ve really gotta pay more attention to where you’re goin’. Walking around here with your nose buried in a file is just askin’ for trouble.”

Ryo peered owlishly up at Dee. “What happened?”

“The door opened and you walked smack into it.”

“Oh. That explains the stars.” Ryo waved one hand vaguely around in the vicinity of his head.

“Seein’ stars is nothing. You’re lucky you didn’t get your head knocked clean off!”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Ryo muttered, but he didn’t sound very certain. With Dee’s help, he sat up carefully and stayed still while he was checked for damage.

“You’re gonna have a lump, better get some ice on that.”

“Okay.”

Five minutes later, Ryo was sitting at his desk, an ice pack pressed to his forehead. 

Dee handed him painkillers and water. “Feeling better?”

Ryo smiled sheepishly. “I’ll live.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

The End


	134. Junior Blogger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo wonders why Bikky’s indoors on a beautiful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Blogging’
> 
> **Setting:** About midway through the manga.

Bikky sat at the computer, busily tapping away at the keys with one finger, a look of intense concentration on his face.

“The sun’s shining and it’s a beautiful day. I thought you’d be out with your friends, playing basketball,” Ryo commented from over by the sofa, where he was folding laundry. “What’s so important that it’s keeping you indoors?”

“I’m updating my blog,” Bikky replied. “Got to keep all my fans informed about what’s going on in my life.”

“You have fans?”

“Yep! I’m getting almost ten thousand hits a day on my diary of a future basketball star!”

The End


	135. Different Tastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky is not happy about Dee’s choice of food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Strange Food’.

“What’s this?” Bikky eyed the plates suspiciously.

“You tryin’ to tell me you’ve never seen Sushi before?” Dee couldn’t believe his ears. “You live in New York!”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“New York’s got some great Sushi bars.”

“Still doesn’t tell me what this is.” Bikky prodded at a piece and pulled a face. “Looks yucky.”

“It’s mainly raw fish, rice, a few other things.”

“Raw fish? Ugh!”

“It’s Ryo’s favourite. You don’t have to eat any, I got you a cheeseburger.”

“Good, ‘cause I’m not eating that weird stuff.”

Months later, Sushi was Bikky’s favourite too!

The End


	136. Like A Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo thinks Dee is rather like a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written tor the tw100 prompt ‘Feline’.
> 
> **Setting:** During the manga.

Ryo stood in his kitchen doorway, watching Dee. Something about his partner made him think of a cat, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

Maybe it was those deep green eyes and jet-black hair, a traditional colour combination for cats. Or maybe it was the way he moved, lithe and graceful, stalking his prey.

Not that Dee was moving right now; he was sprawled asleep on the sofa. A smile quirked Ryo’s lips; napping at every opportunity was a very cat-like quality.

“Dinner’s ready, Dee.”

Or maybe it was the way Dee always showed up at meal times!

The End


	137. More Than Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo are far more than just partners these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Pair’
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This one’s a triple drabble. Amazingly, this is exactly what I wrote on the spur of the moment, the only editing being correcting a few places where I hit the wrong key, which I do all the time, or missed a key entirely. I’m a fast one-finger typist, but not always accurate. Anyway, point is, I wrote a triple drabble without even trying! Spooky!

Cops always worked in pairs because out there on the street, you needed to know that someone had got your back; it was part of the job. Your partner, the person you worked most closely with, was almost like part of a cop’s standard equipment. You leave the academy, get assigned to a precinct, are issued your badge, uniform, firearm, bulletproof vest, and your partner.

Both Ryo and Dee had worked with several partners over the years. Some they’d got along well with, some they’d barely tolerated despite having to rely on their protection in dangerous situations, but for both of them this was the first time a partnership had really stuck. 

They considered themselves lucky that they’d clicked right from the start, forming not just a partnership but a strong and continuing friendship. From their first day working together, there was no one that either of them trusted more than their partner, and neither of them could have explained why, it was just instinctive.

These days though, they were so much more than just partners and friends; they were a couple, a seemingly mismatched pair who nonetheless worked on every level. Chief Smith’s impulsive decision to foist the new child off on Dee as a kind of punishment for misbehaviour had, in retrospect, been a kind of inadvertent matchmaking. Ryo liked to think of it as serendipity, a happy accident. Dee preferred to believe it was fate.

Which was the truth wasn’t important though. What mattered was that despite the vastness of the city they called home, they’d somehow found each other. Ryo had never believed in soul mates, that one person in all the world who would complete you as no other could, and yet he couldn’t help thinking that in Dee Laytner, he’d found his missing piece.

The End


	138. Re-Sauce-Ful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream for dessert gives Dee an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Sauce’.

“Ice cream alright for dessert?” Ryo asked one hot day, scooping some into three dishes.

“YAY!” Bikky yelled, fetching the chocolate sauce and squirting it over his dessert before digging in. 

Watching the boy, Dee grinned, an idea forming. He knew something else that sauce would be good for! 

Once Bikky was in bed, Dee visited the kitchen to grab something before following Ryo into the bedroom.

 

OoOoOoO

 

A few days later, the weather was even hotter, so Ryo served up ice cream again.

“Hey!” said Bikky. “Where’s the sauce gone?”

Ryo turned scarlet. “Um, we’ve run out.”

Dee smirked, remembering…

 

The End


	139. Getting Saucy – Companion piece to ‘Re-Sauce-Ful’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee tries out another use for chocolate sauce. Companion piece to the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Sauce’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

“I’m not sure this is a good idea.” Ryo sounded dubious.

“Hush, babe, it’ll be great.”

“But what if the sheets get stained?”

“Relax and enjoy. Trust me, it won’t get anywhere near the sheets!” Upending the bottle, Dee carefully drizzled chocolate sauce over Ryo’s body, starting at his collarbone and leaving a trail that meandered around both nipples before heading south.

Soon his tongue was following the course he’d laid out while Ryo writhed with pleasure. Oh yeah, chocolate coated Ryo tasted amazing; this was a great idea! Now if he could just persuade Ryo to return the favour…

The End


	140. Carnival Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a beautiful day, and everyone is happy, except for Dee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Sometime after the manga.
> 
> A drabble and a half, written for FakeSailorFan’s prompt ‘Charity’.
> 
> I borrowed a scenario from the wonderful fake_2nd_chance roleplaying community ovedr on livejournal. If you’ve never read the entries there, I can’t recommend it too highly.

The weather was glorious, sun shining in a clear blue sky, as crowds of happy people wandered from one attraction to the next. Everything was perfect.

Dee was in hell; the queue for his stall was endless, and an all-too-familiar person was once again standing right in front of him, smiling brightly and holding out his money.

Dee shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to remember that this was all for a good cause. The proceeds from the 27th precinct’s summer carnival were going to Mother’s orphanage to pay for a badly needed new roof, so every cent counted. As much as he wished he could, he couldn’t afford to turn anyone away.

Plucking JJ’s money out of his hand, he glared stonily at the smaller man and prepared to get smooched half to death. Whoever had volunteered him for the kissing booth was a dead man!

 

The End


	141. Accidental Innuendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo needs Dee’s help with something, but phrases his request a bit badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written For: The tw100 prompt ‘Innuendo’.
> 
> **Setting:** Between Vol. 6, Act 18  & Vol. 7, Act 19, just before the 27th moves out of the Bronx Precinct.
> 
> This one’s a triple drabble.

Ryo had been doing some badly needed renovations on his apartment; there was a lot that needed to be done, so he was checking his to do list as he arrived at work. One particular thing jumped out at him and he smiled. He knew just the person to help him.

“Morning, Dee,” he called to his partner as he hung his coat up in the squad room. “Can you come over to my place tonight if you don’t have plans? I’ve got a hole that needs filling.”

Dee spluttered into his coffee and turned to stare at his partner in surprise, a broad grin slowly spreading across his face. “Say no more, baby, I’m always ready and willing to fill your hole!” he purred seductively, rising to his feet in preparation for a pounce.

Ryo frowned at his partner’s reaction, quickly going back over their conversation in his head. As understanding belatedly dawned, his eyes widened and he could feel his face heating up, right to the roots of his hair and the tips of his ears. “Oh! No, that’s not what I meant! Some plaster’s come off the wall in Bikky’s room, leaving a hole, and I know you said you were doing some plastering for Mother a couple of weeks ago, so I was hoping there might be enough left over to…” He trailed off, still blushing.

“Oh, right.” Dee sagged back into his seat; shot down again. “Sure, bud, I can do that for ya. I’ll be over with my tools around seven, have that hole fixed in no time.” Any invitation to spend time with Ryo was welcome; Dee intended to take advantage of every opportunity that presented itself, even if it was only because his partner wanted to take advantage of his plastering skills.

The End


	142. Living The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is counting his blessings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘America(n)’
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half, 150 words.

Dee threw himself backwards onto the sofa beside Ryo, making the springs creak.

“Ah, this is the life! We’ve got it all!”

Ryo looked up from his book, peering at his lover over the tops of his glasses. “What are you talking about now?” he asked, perplexed. Sometimes the way Dee’s mind worked was just plain baffling.

“Think about it.” Dee gestured around himself expansively. “We’ve got the nice home, good jobs, we’re a two-car family… Hell, we’ve even got a couple of kids if you count Carol. The amount of time she’s spent hanging out at your place, she might as well be family. Will be, soon as the house ape comes to his senses and proposes. Face it, babe, we’re livin’ the American dream! Doesn’t get any better than this.”

Ryo smiled; Dee might have some crazy notions at times, but in this case, he was definitely right.

The End


	143. Well Fed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee muses on his good fortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Diet’.
> 
> **Setting:** Sometime in Vol. 1.

As a single man often working irregular hours, Dee had grown used to relying on takeaways and microwaveable ready meals for speed and convenience, interspersed with the occasional dinner out, usually on dates.

It wasn’t the healthiest lifestyle, but his fast metabolism meant he tended to burn off the extra calories fairly easily. He also kept fit playing basketball and chasing suspects, so he didn’t seem to be doing himself any harm.

Then he was assigned Ryo as his partner and suddenly he was getting home-cooked meals several times a week. If that kept up, he might need to diet!

The End


	144. Escaping Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has been dragging too long, they need a change of scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Change of Scene’.
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half, 150 words.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee stared out the window at the grey skies and snow-covered streets. When it had first started snowing a few weeks earlier, he’d been as thrilled as a kid on Christmas, but now the pristine white covering had turned into uneven, filthy, frozen clumps and mounds, interspersed with patches of treacherous ice. Winter had definitely lost its charm.

“We need a change of scene,” he decided, turning to Ryo. “We’ve both got holiday time we need to use up, how about we take a couple of weeks off and go somewhere sunny and warm?”

“Will the Chief let us both take time off together?” Ryo asked.

“Only one way to find out! I’ll ask tomorrow. Now, fire up your laptop and let’s decide where we can afford to go.”

Ryo smiled, doing as Dee asked. Escaping the bleak winter weather sounded wonderful. He just hoped Dee could persuade the Chief.

The End


	145. Cooling Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is hot and frustrated after a rough day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Bottle’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> A double drabble and a half, 250 words.

Dee flopped wearily onto his sofa and took a long pull from the cold bottle in his hand. What could be better than an ice-cold beer on a hot day? He pressed the chill glass of the bottle to his sweaty forehead and groaned with relief. 

It said a lot about the kind of day he’d had that his first act on getting home, hot, dishevelled, and exhausted, had been to reach for a cold one instead of hopping straight into a cool shower to wash away the accumulated sweat and grime. 

He and Ryo had spent hours in the hot August sun, pounding the pavement, trying to get a lead on the creep who thought mugging old ladies at knifepoint was some kind of game. He’d already put five people in the hospital, but although they had a description and a name, they still hadn’t caught the bastard. 

Sometimes, he mused, the worst aspect of police work was knowing that the bastard you were after would keep hurting people, and that you couldn’t do anything about it until you could track them down. Dee hated feeling so helpless.

Draining the last of his beer, he levered himself up onto aching feet, dropped the empty bottle in the box for recycling, and headed for the shower, vowing that tomorrow, no matter what it took, they’d get the psychotic little punk off the street. Dee really hoped the creep would resist arrest so they’d have a good excuse to shoot him.

The End


	146. Patriotic Dee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Independence Day and Dee is feeling patriotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a day early I know, but tomorrow's not a drabble day.
> 
> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Stars / Stripes’
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Ryo blinked at Dee, not quite able to believe his eyes.

“Dee… What on earth are you wearing?”

“Huh?”

Dee turned to his partner, only to see that he was staring fixedly at his nether regions. Dee grinned. “Like ‘em?” He struck a pose, showing off his boxer shorts: red, white and blue, stars and stripes. “Fourth of July, baby; I gotta be patriotic, don’t I?”

“You seriously intend to wear those?”

“Yep!”

Ryo shook his head. “I wish I hadn’t seen them, the image is gonna be stuck in my mind all day now!”

“That’s the idea,” Dee winked.

The End


	147. Interrupting The 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s July Fourth and work is getting in the way of Dee and Ryo’s celebrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Fireworks’.

Independence Day without fireworks would be like Thanksgiving without turkey, or Christmas without presents: Unthinkable. It was just Dee and Ryo’s luck that while patrolling through the watching crowds, keeping a lookout for any instances of petty crime, they’d stumbled across a jewellery heist in progress. 

So now, instead of enjoying the festivities, they were having to arrest the would be jewel thieves.

“Why is it always us?” Dee grumbled. “Just once I’d like to get through the 4th without having to work.”

Ryo nudged his partner and pointed upwards. “At least we can still see the fireworks from here!”

The End


	148. Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee has finally got Ryo to change his tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt #407: Past Prompts Revisited, using Prompt #039: Please Don’t at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

“Dee! Don’t! Stop it!” 

How many times had Dee heard those words, or something similar, coming from Ryo’s lips? He’d long since lost count. Every advance he made, every little kiss or grope, got rebuffed. Dee had soon grown accustomed to the way Ryo would snap at him irritably and slap his wandering hands away, yet he never gave up in defeat, always looking for another opportunity to try his luck. Maybe he really is that big a glutton for punishment; what other explanation could there be?

Stubbornness pays though; nobody ever got what they wanted by giving up the fight. Sometimes you just have to keep hoping your luck will change and things will turn out right in the end.

“Dee, please!” Ryo whines, voice tight with need as he arches into Dee’s touch. “Please! Don’t stop!” 

And isn’t that the sweetest sound imaginable? That he can reduce this beautiful man to begging so easily is a miracle in itself. Ryo’s surrender is complete, and Dee knows he’ll never tire of seeing his lover like this, desperate for the pleasure he can give him.

Ryo is the greatest prize Dee has ever won; he’ll never willingly give him up.

The End


	149. Traffic Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo’s angry about being on traffic duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Uniform’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 4, Act 11.

Busted back to traffic duty! Ryo huffed with indignation as he slipped into his old uniform, grateful to find that it still fit. Not that he should really be surprised about that, he’d only been a detective for eighteen months and he took good care of himself, eating healthily and exercising regularly.

He checked himself in the mirror, satisfied with his appearance. Just because he was mad about his temporary demotion didn’t mean he should look anything less than his best. He hoped Dee wouldn’t let the side down; he didn’t need any more punishments due to his partner’s actions.

The End


	150. Wonders Of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee finds something weird on Ro’s kitchen counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Worms’.
> 
> **Setting:** About midway through the manga.
> 
> What’s a girl to do with a prompt like ‘Worms’? 150 words, a drabble and a half.

There’s a strange box on Ryo’s kitchen counter, and when Dee goes to investigate while his partner makes coffee, he recoils in disgust. 

“What the hell is that?”

Ryo’s laughter earns him a wounded glare. 

“It’s a wormery, Dee,” Ryo explains, “Bikky’s science project for school. It’s quite interesting; I like watching the worms, they’re kind of soothing.”

“Interesting? Soothing? Are you nuts? Worms are slimy and disgusting things.”

“City boy,” Ryo teases. “Without earthworms we’d be in trouble. They condition the soil so that plants can get the nutrients they need to grow.” He sprinkles some vegetable scraps on the surface of the soil and watches through the glass side of the wormery as the creatures start pulling their food down, slowly consuming it.

Dee moves closer, frowning, and watches too, soon becoming half hypnotised by the sinuous movements of the worms. “Huh. I guess they’re not so bad.”

The End


	151. False Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee’s found something worrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Mirror’
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Ryo checked his watch yet again. “Hurry up, Dee, we’re gonna be late!”

“Hold your horses, I’ll be right there. Just give me a minute.” Dee’s voice drifted out of the bathroom and Ryo sighed, poking his head around the open door.

“What’s keeping you anyway?”

Dee was standing in front of the mirror, looking worried. “I think I’m going grey!”

“What’re you talking about?” Ryo walked over to investigate, studying the top of Dee’s head, then chuckled. “You just have paint flecks in your hair. I told you to keep your head covered while we were painting the ceiling!”

The End


	152. Whatever It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee will do anything to salvage his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Restaurant’
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> A drabble and a half, 150 words.

Dee was determined to make Ryo’s thirtieth birthday special; he’d bought gifts he was sure his lover would appreciate, and had planned a romantic evening for them, even going so far as to book a table at a really nice restaurant. It should have been perfect, but now it looked like everything was going to be ruined because the chief had called them in to go over the case they were working on and now they were running late. 

To cap it all, traffic was moving at a snail’s pace. There was no way they were going to make their reservation, unless…

“Dee, what’re you doing?” Ryo sounded shocked.

Dee had clapped the light onto the roof of their unmarked police car and turned on the siren. “I’m not about to let anything spoil your birthday dinner! We’re gonna get to the restaurant on time no matter what it takes!”

The End


	153. Rash Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is suffering, and not at all happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written For: The tw100 prompt ‘Spotted’
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Covered in red welts and spots, Dee was thoroughly miserable. The itching was so intense he wanted to scratch himself raw, which would probably only make him feel even worse than he already did. He groaned and twitched as Ryo dabbed lotion on his legs.

“Hold still, Dee. How can I do this if you keep moving?”

“Can’t you just fill the bath with that stuff and let me soak in it?” Dee whined, still fidgeting. “This is all your fault.”

“How is it my fault?”

“You wanted to go hiking!”

“I didn’t tell you to sit in poison ivy!”

The End


	154. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo is more openly emotional than Dee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Tear’
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Ryo cried easily, never ashamed to let his emotions show, something it had taken Dee a while to adjust to. He was used to girlfriends shedding a tear over sentimental movies and stuff, but Ryo was a guy and despite Mother’s influence, Dee had grown up believing that tough guys shouldn’t cry.

There was no doubt Ryo was every bit as tough as Dee, he was an experienced cop who didn’t fall apart at the sight of dead bodies or in dangerous situations; he simply didn’t bottle his feelings up the way Dee tended to. Dee couldn’t help envying him.

The End


	155. American As…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo’s busy baking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Pie’
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee’s mouth watered at the delicious aroma wafting out of Ryo’s kitchen. Fresh, home-baked apple pie, when it came to desserts you couldn’t get anything more American than that.

Tugging off his boots and hanging up his jacket, he padded across the cool kitchen tiles as Ryo lifted the dish from the oven.

“That smells fantastic, babe!”

“Bikky asked me to make it for the school’s bake sale.”

Dee’s face fell. “We don’t get to eat it?”

“Not unless you buy it, sucker!” Bikky smirked.

Ryo laughed at Dee’s expression. “Don’t worry, Dee, I made one for us as well.”

The End


	156. Another Milestone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky’s about to graduate from junior high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Milestone’
> 
>  **Setting:** Sometime towards the end of the manga.
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half.

It constantly amazed Ryo just how quickly Bikky was growing, and now they’d reached another milestone, the boy’s graduation from junior high. He’d be fourteen in just a few weeks and a freshman at high school come fall.

“Why’re you lookin’ at me like that?” Bikky asked. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No, you look fine, Biks. I was just thinking about how much you’ve grown over the past three years. I can’t believe how fast the time has flown.”

“You’re not going to get all mushy are you?” Bikky eyed his foster father suspiciously. 

“Probably, but I’ll try to keep it to a minimum,” Ryo promised. “Come on, we should get going, you don’t want to be late.”

“I feel like an idiot wearing this.” Bikky tugged at his tie.

“It’s only for a few hours; you’ll live,” Ryo laughed. “Be thankful you don’t wear a uniform.”

The End


	157. Not A Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana is back, and Dee’s not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Queen’.
> 
> **Setting:** Probably early Vol. 7 when Agent Spacey first arrives.

FBI Agent Diana Spacey was brash, sassy, and undeniably sexy; in that respect she was sort of like a female version of Dee. She knew she was attractive, and ruthlessly used her looks to her advantage. Men being men, it worked on most of them, and Ryo thoroughly enjoyed seeing her in action.

There was one man, however, who seemed completely immune to her considerable charms.

“Damn, the Sea Hag’s back. Wonder what she wants this time? Probably gonna start bossing us around again, like she’s queen of all she surveys.”

Safe to say, Dee definitely wasn’t Diana’s biggest fan.

The End


	158. Important Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee has a very important reason for getting his work done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Blue Moon’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

“Is there a blue moon or something?” Ryo asked, looking across their desks to where Dee was industriously scribbling away.

“Huh?” Dee frowned at his partner. “What’re you talkin’ about?”

“You, doing paperwork voluntarily. In all the time we’ve worked together, I don’t remember you ever doing that unless you were forced into it.”

“Oh, that. I wanted to take tomorrow off and the Chief said I could, but only if I got all my paperwork done before leavin’ tonight.”

“What’s so special about tomorrow?”

Dee flushed slightly. “It’s Mother’s sixtieth birthday, I’m helpin’ the kids with her surprise party.”

The End


	159. Cherry Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo wishes he didn’t blush so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Cherry’.
> 
> **Setting:** Throughout the manga I guess.

Sometimes Ryo hated being fair-skinned because he tended to blush at the slightest hint of anything sexual. Even a dirty joke would make his cheeks flush pink and he knew many people considered him a prude because of it.

He wished there was some way to stop himself blushing, but if there was, he’d never found it.

He’d thought Dee would tease him too, just like so many people had throughout his life, and yet he didn’t. He always told Ryo there was nothing to be embarrassed about, but Ryo suspected that Dee actually enjoyed making him turn cherry red!

The End


	160. Alley Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching crime scenes is unpleasant enough at the best of times…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Rats’.
> 
> **Setting:** Sometime during the manga.
> 
> Double drabble and a half, 250 words.

“I hate rats,” Dee muttered, shuddering, as he and Ryo scoured the filthy alley, looking for anything that could be the weapon used to bludgeon their latest victim to death.

It was late evening, the sun had set hours ago, and the illumination from the streetlights didn’t reach this far into the darkness between the rundown buildings. As the two detectives swung their flashlights from side to side, peering into shadowy corners, inside and behind garbage cans, and under boxes and crates, they caught brief glimpses of furry, scurrying bodies and long, bare tails; all the time they could hear scratching, the sound of scampering paws, and quiet chitters and squeaks.

“They’re an unavoidable fact of life, especially in places like this,” Ryo replied, voice low and calm.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like them. Besides, they’re contaminating the crime scene.”

Ryo straightened up, rubbing his back, and laughed, shining his flashlight across the litter-strewn ground. “Take a look around you; how can a few rats make this alley any more contaminated than it already is? There’s so much garbage here it looks like the overflow from the city dump.

Dee had to admit that Ryo had a point. “Must be one of the filthiest alleys in New York.” He wrinkled his nose in disgust. “And it smells even worse than it looks.”

“I noticed,” Ryo agreed wryly. “Come on, we should keep looking for the murder weapon.”

“I guess. But with our luck, the rats probably already ate it.”

The End


	161. Honeymoon Suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Dee and Ryo’s first wedding anniversary, and Dee’s kept his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt # 411 – Anniversary at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

A year ago today they’d got married, and here they were, back in Vegas, staying in the same suite in the same hotel where they’d spent their honeymoon. It had been an eventful year, but despite some bad and scary moments, neither of them would change a thing.

Even after a year, their colleagues still had no idea they were even dating, much less married. It was a minor miracle that they’d managed to keep their relationship secret for this long. They knew they’d be found out someday, but hopefully not just yet.

Relaxing in the hot tub in their luxurious room, Dee and Ryo sipped champagne and fed each other bits of fruit dipped in melted chocolate; it was sinfully delicious.

“I still can’t believe it’s been a year,” Ryo exclaimed between mouthfuls. “The time’s just flown past.”

“I know; seems like only yesterday we were in the wedding chapel vowing to love, honour, and cherish. D’you think they’d let us renew our vows?”

“I don’t know, but there’s no harm in asking.”

“It’ll have to wait until tomorrow though; I have other plans for us tonight.” Dee winked, and predictably, Ryo blushed.

Tonight was going to be amazing.

The End


	162. In Wine There Is Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol has an interesting effect on Ryo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘In vino veritas’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga and Back Stage Pass 2.

Learning that alcohol stripped away Ryo’s inhibitions was a revelation. It loosened him up, stopped him from worrying and over-thinking things, cut through his confusion and embarrassment, and allowed him to give in to his desires fully and completely. He was a glorious sight, flushed and sensual, and above all, eager to experience everything Dee could offer him.

His boldness was a little disconcerting, but in a good way, and Dee certainly didn’t object to the way his lover was kissing and caressing him; just the opposite. He had no doubt that this was Ryo’s true self; the passionate side of his personality normally kept in check by the fears and doubts that ruled him. 

It was a side of Ryo that Dee relished but which surfaced all too rarely. Now if he could only find a way to set this side of Ryo loose without getting him drunk first…

The End


	163. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo doesn’t always hate spiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Spiders’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Despite the way Ryo always dealt with them calmly whenever they showed up in his apartment, Dee was well aware of his lover’s dislike of spiders, so he was surprised when, on a rare afternoon stroll through Central Park, going nowhere in particular, Ryo drew his attention to something.

In a bush beside the path was a tight cluster of tiny spiderlings, each barely the size of a pinhead.

“Look at them all, they’re so tiny,” Ryo exclaimed in wonder. “It’s almost a shame they have to grow.”

Dee chuckled. “I guess when it comes to spider phobias, size matters.”

The End


	164. Dangerous Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee has a scary encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Sometime during the manga.
> 
> Just a dumb idea that popped into my head whn I was trying to write a drabble for a different prompt.

Dee stalked into the precinct, face like thunder. He and Ryo had been out to Queens to question the family of a possible suspect.

“What happened?” JJ radiated concern as he rushed over to make sure Dee was unhurt

“Bloody mutt should be kept on a leash,” he snarled, brushing JJ off.

“A dog? I thought you liked dogs! Did it bite you?”

“No,” Ryo smirked, “it just chased him up a tree. He wouldn’t come down until the owner took it indoors.”

JJ’s eyes were like saucers. “What was it? Rottweiler? Doberman?”

Ryo shook his head, laughing. “A Chihuahua!”

The End


	165. Everything’s New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo’s amazed at how quickly everything in his life has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #1: New at drabble_weekly drabble_zone.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 1, Act 1.

New job, new apartment, new precinct, new partner; nothing in Ryo’s life is the same as it was a few short weeks ago.

Truthfully, so much change all at once is a bit nerve-racking, but in a good way. It’s exciting. He worked hard to make detective; now he’s done it, he intends to be the best he can. He knows he’s equal to the task.

Then his first day at the 27th Precinct throws him a curveball; on top of everything else new in his life he’s managed to acquire a son.

That’s one thing he really wasn’t expecting!

The End


	166. Subway Riders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo weighs up the pros and cons of subway travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Train’.
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half, 150 words.

Travelling home by subway after a long day at work had its good and bad points, Ryo decided.

On the plus side, it meant he didn’t have to focus on driving or deal with rush hour traffic, and he could read the paper.

In the negative column, it often meant standing for the whole journey, crammed into a carriage like a sardine in a can. That wasn’t so bad in winter when shared body heat was welcome, but during the summer it left him feeling like he’d been plunged into a sauna fully dressed.

It wasn’t always like that though; sometimes the carriages were almost empty and he got a seat. The downside there was that if he was tired enough, like tonight, he was liable to fall asleep and miss his stop.

Looking at Dee snoozing beside him, Ryo smiled. At least this time he wasn’t the only one!

The End


	167. Hidden Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo knows Dee has some good qualities too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for caz251’s prompt ‘Any, Any, hidden depths,’ at fic_promptly.

Most people thought Dee was shallow and lazy, only interested in sex and sport, but that was kinda unfair.

True, he was loud, flirted with anyone he considered attractive, hated to miss a game, supporting his beloved Knicks even when they were losing, and took advantage of every opportunity to grope the object of his affections, often taking things further than could be considered decent, but he had hidden depths.

He was caring, dedicated to his job, loyal to a fault, even romantic in his own way. He wasn’t perfect, but to Ryo, Dee’s good qualities far outweighed his faults.

The End


	168. The Best Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s one thing Dee can never have too much of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Too Much Of A Good Thing Is A Good Thing,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

People talk about having too much of a good thing, and Dee supposes you can overdo it with a lot of good things. Too much beer or wine gets you a killer hangover, too many sweets and you get sick, too much junk food and you pile on the pounds. Moderation is the key.

But not all good things are bad for you when taken to excess. 

He pulls Ryo closer, snuggling against him, breathing him in. He knows he’ll never get enough of the man in his arms. In this case, too much Ryo is definitely a good thing.

The End


	169. End Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee’s world is knocked off its axis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Apocalypse’

“It’s the end of the world,” Dee said mournfully, slumped on the sofa in Ryo’s living room, a picture of misery.

“Aren’t you being a bit melodramatic, Dee? It’s just a basketball game; that hardly qualifies as the apocalypse.”

“Just a basketball game? It’s the playoffs, and the Bulls just knocked my Knicks out of the running! Bikky’s gonna be insufferable when he finds out. Might be kinder to kill me now and spare me weeks of havin’ to listen to him gloat.”

“Sometimes I wonder which of you is the kid,” Ryo snickered.

Dee silenced him with a pounce.

The End


	170. Ryo's Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo doesn’t have kinks. Or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt # 415 - Past Challenges Revisited - #26 to #50, using #033: Kink, at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Ryo doesn’t have kinks, he doesn’t even have a particularly high sex drive; Dee’s always had a more active libido, and Ryo’s sure his lover also has more than his fair share of kinks. But that’s not Ryo’s thing; never has been.

Or at least, that’s what he always thought, right up until the first time he saw Dee wearing tight leather pants, and jumped his partner right there in the locker room before he knew what he was doing.

So, on second thoughts, maybe he does have one kink, because those leather trousers turn him on every single time.

The End


	171. Not So Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky’s in trouble at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Wide’.
> 
> **Setting:** Sometime during the manga.
> 
> This one’s a triple drabble.

One look at Bikky’s wide-eyed, innocent expression was enough to make Dee instantly suspicious. He’d worn that look often enough when he was growing up to recognise it in kids now he was an adult.

“Okay, what did ya do now?”

“What? Nothin’, I’m innocent!”

“Don’t try to pull that bull on me, kid. Ryo might buy the act, but he’s stuck in traffic on the interstate, which is why you’ve got me to deal with. So what happened? Principal Morris said you blew up the science lab.” Dee folded his arms across his chest and fixed the boy with the unwavering glare he used on suspects.

“I didn’t mean to.” Bikky slumped. “I must’ve made a mistake with the ingredients for the experiment we were doing.” He looked beseechingly from Dee to the school Principal and back again. “A lot of the bottles look the same, it’s really hard to tell them apart.”

“That’s why they have labels, dumbass.”

“I know, I should’ve been more careful. I’m really sorry.”

“You’re also grounded and you’ll pay for the repairs out of your allowance. You’re lucky the damage was fairly minor.” Dee apologised to Principal Morris and turned to leave.

Bikky drooped even further as they left the office, but Dee didn’t say anything else to him until they were in the car on their way back to Ryo’s apartment. 

“Okay, fess up; you just wanted to see what would happen if you mixed together things you were told not to, didn’t ya?”

Bikky couldn’t restrain himself any longer. “It was way cool! You should’ve seen it!” He glanced sidelong at Dee. “You won’t tell Ryo, will you?”

“Nah, your secret’s safe with me. Just don’t do it again, ‘kay? It would kill Ryo if you got yourself hurt.”

“I promise.”

The End


	172. Bright And Breezy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to be indoors on a beautiful day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #3: Wind at drabble_weekly drabble_zone.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

The storm had blown itself out by morning; Dee and Ryo woke to cloudless blue skies and bright sunshine. Outside the air felt cooler and fresher than it had in recent days, no doubt thanks to the heavy downpour during the night.

A brisk breeze ruffled their hair as they strolled down the street to Dee’s car, taking the edge off the sun’s heat.

“We should go door to door for the Bentley case,” Dee said. “Ask if anyone saw anything.”

Ryo smiled. “You just want an excuse to be outside while the weather’s good.”

“Guilty as charged,” Dee laughed.

The End


	173. Dee’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee doesn’t have a birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Birthday’.
> 
> **Setting:** Before the manga.

Dee doesn’t celebrate his birthday, simply because no one really knows when it is. Well, presumably his birth mother would know but since he has no idea who or where she is, he can’t ask her.

All Mother can tell him is that he was a few weeks old at most when he was abandoned. It’s not much to go on. But he knows exactly when Jess found him in the alley, so instead of celebrating his birth by picking some random date in September, he celebrates the day he was found. After all, that’s when his life really began.

The End


	174. Feeling Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee’s feeling down on his special day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Forgotten’.
> 
> **Setting:** Somewhere towards the end of the manga.

Dee’s day officially sucked. He was working while Ryo had the afternoon off; it hardly seemed fair, considering what day it was, and he should’ve been off too but the Chief had called him in to check details on a closed case. Dee couldn’t see the point. At least he only had to stay an hour.

Trudging wearily up the stairs to his apartment, because Ryo had claimed to be busy, he unlocked his door and stepped inside, to find Ryo and the biggest cake Dee had ever seen.

“Surprise! Happy Finding Day, Dee! Didn’t think I’d forgotten, did you?”

The End


	175. Unreasonable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo’s more than a little put out that Dee just assumed he wouldn’t have other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writen for Challenge #4: An Unreasonable Expectation at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 3, Act 9.

Ryo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Had Dee really expected him to keep his Christmas Eve free so they could spend it together, without saying a word to him about it? 

Sheesh, he wasn’t a mind reader. Dee hadn’t even asked whether he had plans. He hadn’t, which was why he’d traded with Marty so the other man could go home to his family, but that was hardly the point. You don’t make plans for someone else without asking them first.

So where did Dee get off treating him like he was the bad guy? Talk about being unreasonable!

The End


	176. Resisting Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few arrests are easy, but some are harder than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Anything Goes’.
> 
> **Setting:** Sometime during the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

When you’re fighting for your life against a knife-wielding maniac, anything goes. The punk’s weapon had a six-inch blade, and he’d already used it to kill at least two people, so they’d known from the start that he was unlikely to let them take him in without a fight. They’d been right.

Screaming and spitting curses, he slashed at them with his knife, but they were at a serious disadvantage; there were too many people around to risk taking a shot at him. With the milling crowd and flashing strobe lighting inside the nightclub where they’d cornered him, it would’ve been easy to hit one the panicked patrons by accident.

So, they’d had to do it the hard way. Dee kept the punk’s attention, using his jacket to deflect the blade, knowing it would be ruined. Ryo circled around behind and hit the guy with the leg of a chair that had been broken in the scuffle, stunning him enough that they could disarm and cuff him. Not pretty, but very effective, which was what counted.

“Thought you knew karate?” Dee smirked at his partner.

“I do,” Ryo replied with a wry smile. “How d’you think the chair got broken?”

The End


	177. At Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo has a favourite place on the coast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #5: Pebbles at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee approached the water’s edge, where Ryo was skipping stones across the little wavelets that came to lap at his toes.

“You were right,” he said softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet. “It’s beautiful here. Although, more sand and fewer pebbles would be good.”

Ryo glanced over his shoulder and smiled. “More pebbles mean fewer people; this stretch of beach isn’t so good for sunbathing or swimming. That’s why I like it; no crowds.”

“Good point.”

Slipping his arms around his lover, Dee rested his chin on Ryo’s shoulder and together they watched the sun sink into the ocean.

The End


	178. Chilly Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has turned cold and Ryo’s trying to suffer in silence, but Dee still notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Cold’
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble and a half, 250 words.

Ryo shivered. It had been warm when he’d set out to work this morning, but now he was wishing he’d brought his overcoat. Clouds had been piling up since mid-morning and now halfway through the afternoon it was overcast with a cold wind rising. This was what he got for missing the weather forecast.

“You okay?” Dee asked as they left the shelter of their car and crossed the street to have a word with an informant.

“Fine, just a bit chilly.”

“You go ahead, Gordie’s more likely to talk to you than me; I’ll catch up.” Before Ryo could reply, Dee took off down the sidewalk. 

Ryo sighed. Typical, he always got left to handle the parts of their job that Dee liked the least.

Thankfully, talking to the informant didn’t take long because the wind was whistling down the alleyway and neither of them wanted to be there any longer than necessary. 

Ryo was returning to the car with a couple of possible leads to follow, which would mean staying out in the cold, when Dee reappeared, thrusting something at him. “Put this on.”

“What?” Ryo looked at what Dee was holding out.

“It’s a warm coat, dumbass. There’s a clearance sale on down the street, I spotted it as we drove past. Might not win any glamour awards, but you won’t freeze to death.”

Ryo tugged the coat on over his suit jacket, instantly feeling warmer, once again counting his blessings for having such a thoughtful partner.

The End


	179. Epic Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo have very different reactions to an unfortunate incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #6: Heroic Failures at drabble_weekly.

Everyone turned to stare as Dee and Ryo walked into the squad room. Dee led the way, an expression of mingled embarrassment and shame on his face. Ryo was just behind, the seat of his pants wet with melting snow, holding a tissue to his split lip and laughing uncontrollably.

“What the hell happened to you?” Drake asked him.

“I slipped getting out of the car. Dee tried to grab me and accidentally punched me in the mouth instead,” Ryo managed to stop laughing long enough to explain.

Drake snorted. “Worst rescue attempt ever!”

“Don’t rub it in,” Dee growled.

The End


	180. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new case, but this one hits too close to home for Dee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge: #5: Pebbles at drabble_weekly, but ended up being too long for the challenge.
> 
> This one is a triple drabble.

Dee stood at the water’s edge, not really seeing anything as he tossed pebbles into the lake. Even after years on the force, and with dozens of cases under his belt, there were some that just got to him, maybe because they hit too close to home.

It had been sheer chance that kids playing some way off had found the baby, dumped beneath a bush. One of them had kicked their ball too hard and when they’d gone to retrieve it, they’d heard a faint cry.

Now the tiny baby girl, no more than a day old, was on her way to the hospital, where she’d be cared for, and the CSIs were examining the scene for clues to whoever had left her there.

Ryo was questioning the kids in case they might have seen something, and Dee knew he should be doing something too, but… He tossed another pebble into the still water, causing a small splash, ripples spreading out until they reached the shore.

This wasn’t a busy area of the park, whoever dumped the kid, wrapped in a plastic bag, had hidden her well. They obviously hadn’t meant for her to be found or they wouldn’t have left her somewhere so remote. He’d never really considered how lucky he’d been when he’d been abandoned. At least he’d been dressed and put where he’d soon be discovered. What kind of monster would just discard a newborn like so much trash? It was unthinkable.

“Are you okay?”

Dee hadn’t even heard Ryo approach he’d been so deep in thought. “No. They threw her out like yesterday’s paper, Ryo! Left her to die!”

“I know, but she’s safe now.”

“I want to find the parents, those bastards need to pay.”

“We will, Dee. We won’t rest until we do.”

The End


	181. Going Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Carol and Bikky’s wedding day, but Dee’s having a little trouble getting ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Fancy’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble and a half, 250 words.

Wearing a suit to work is one thing, getting done up in a tux is something else entirely. Dee frowns into the mirror, trying for the tenth time to tie the blasted bowtie; he’s about ready to throw it out the window and hang the consequences, but it’s Carol’s wedding day and he doesn’t want to upset his Princess. 

Why’d she have to insist on formal though? Is this retaliation for his crack about her not being qualified to wear white?

“Aren’t you ready yet?” Ryo appears in the doorway, already immaculately turned out.

“My tie won’t go right.” Dee hates that hint of a whine in his voice too, but frustration is getting the better of him.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Ryo sounds fondly exasperated. “Here, let me.” He comes up behind Dee, looking over his husband’s shoulder into the mirror.

“Be my guest.” Dee drops his hands to his sides, letting Ryo reach around him to fix the tie. It’s done in less than a minute, those deft fingers working so swiftly Dee’s eyes can’t keep up. “How d’you even do that?”

“Practice.” Ryo turns Dee to face him and grins slightly sheepishly. “Ever since Carol said she wanted us in formal wear, I’ve been practicing. I knew Bikky would need help with his and I wanted to be sure I could get it right first time instead of fumbling for half an hour.”

Dee leans in to kiss him. “My hero. You always think of everything.”

The End


	182. Unlimited Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee’s thoughts on being bi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Rough’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the Manga, but spans Dee’s teens and adult life.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble and a half, 250 words.

Dee had never understood people who insisted they were straight, or gay for that matter. Why automatically exclude half of the world’s population from consideration when choosing a lover? Surely by doing that a lot of people were missing out on meeting their perfect match simply because the right person was the ‘wrong’ gender. Being bisexual seemed far more sensible to him.

There was a lot to be said for both sexes. Women were smooth, and soft, and smelled sweet. They had interesting curves, and they were mysterious, often hard to understand, conundrums to be explored and unravelled.

Men were far easier to understand, their bodies harder, heavier, more muscular, and less curvy. They didn’t expect the same kinds of tenderness that women thrived on. They were less complicated, more direct. 

Guys were hairier too. There was something about the rough texture of an unshaven jaw that delighted Dee’s senses as much as the smooth swell of a woman’s chest did. Restricting himself to one of the other would be like saying he’d only eat pizza, not steak, or vice versa. Unnatural.

As he grew up, he alternated, dating a chick, then a dude, then back to the ladies again, just playing the field. For a long time, he believed that would be his life, never settling with anyone for long.

Then he met Ryo.

Dee still considers himself bisexual; he’s still attracted to both men and women, but these days he sticks exclusively to the man of his dreams.

The End


	183. Life-Changing Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess’s death changes Dee’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Remorse’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 6, Act 18.

“I thought… you never… wanted to… to see my… my face again..?”

Jess’s voice is scarcely more than a pained whisper as he lies there in the filthy alley, his life’s blood draining away unchecked.

Falling to his knees beside the only father he’s ever known, Dee cradles Jess in his arms, filled with remorse, wishing he’d never said those harsh, angry words. He didn’t mean them and now there’s no time to say he’s sorry, to beg forgiveness, or to say any of the things he should’ve said long ago, like ‘Thank you for finding me,’ and ‘I love you,’ and ‘You’re the best Dad anyone could have,’ because it’s clear that Jess is dying. 

It shouldn’t end like this, not for Jess. Even though he’s a dirty cop, he deserves a better, more heroic death, maybe even a chance to redeem himself, but that’s not going to happen. All Dee can do is vow to fulfil Jess’s final request and live his life as honestly as he can. 

It’s then that he makes the decision; he’s going to become a cop, but not a half-assed one like Jess was. 

One day he’ll make Bruno and his gang pay.

The End


	184. Halloween Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky has big plans for Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #8: Trouble In Mind at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** Early in the manga.

Bikky was getting excited. Halloween was less than a week away, which meant Trick or Treating, free candy, and the opportunity to play some very cool tricks on anyone too stingy to get into the spirit of the season. He and his friends had been racking their brains for trick ideas since the beginning of October, and stockpiling suitable supplies. It was gonna be epic!

Then Dee went and ruined all his plans by warning Ryo, who had forbidden tricks on pain of being grounded, a fate almost worse than death. Spoilsport!

Ah well, there was still the free candy…

The End


	185. Legal Loophole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four detectives, Dee and Ryo, Drake and JJ, hang out together talking about work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt # 421 – Marijuana at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

“So when we searched him,” Drake continued the story of his and JJ’s latest arrest, “we found five hand-rolled joints in his pocket, but he said we couldn’t charge him with possession because he used them for medical reasons.”

“Seriously?” Dee was grinning. The stupidity of some people!

JJ nodded. “Honest to God!”

“That’s only one step up from saying, ‘They’re not mine, I was just holding on to them for a friend.’ How dumb do these morons think we are?”

“Only, we checked into it and it turns out he was telling the truth, he was legitimately prescribed them.” Drake shrugged. “Go figure.”

“So he gets away with being in possession of marijuana?” Ryo didn’t seem happy about that.

“Well, yeah,” Drake said with a sly grin, “but we still got him on the original charges of aggravated assault and carrying a concealed weapon, so beating the possession rap didn’t do him any good.”

“What happened to the joints?” Dee asked.

“We had to give them back. Well, his lawyer has them now and he’s only allowed to partake in her presence, which means she’s stuck with making sure he follows the instructions on his prescription and takes his MJ when he’s supposed to,” JJ giggled. “I hope he’s paying her extra for the twice a day visits!”

“Pity we couldn’t keep ‘em,” Dee sighed, turning his lighter slowly over and over in his fingers.

“Dee!” Ryo sounded as shocked as he looked. “I can’t believe you said that!”

“What?” Dee looked at his partner, eyebrows raised. “Don’t tell me you’ve never indulged.”

“Never, it’s illegal. Besides, we’re cops, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“Haven’t always been. Practically everyone I grew up with experimented as teens.”

“Not me,” Ryo insisted, “and if Bikky ever tries drugs, he’s grounded for life!”

The End


	186. Halloween Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky wants to dress up and go Trick or Treating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘All Hallows’.
> 
> **Setting:** Early in the manga.

“Can we go Trick or Treating for Halloween?” Bikky asked hopefully. 

Ryo smiled at his foster son; Bikky been living with him for almost six months and had settled in well. “I don’t see why not. Any idea what kind of costume you want to wear?”

“A superhero!” Bikky whooped.

“Which one?” Ryo asked, amused. He should’ve guessed; Bikky had been playing Superheroes ever since they’d seen the Avengers movie.

“Thor, because he has blond hair too, and he’s really powerful.”

“Good choice, we’ll see about getting you a costume tomorrow.”

“What about you? Aren’t you going to dress up too?”

“I hadn’t thought about it.”

“Hadn’t thought about what?” Dee asked, leaning in the doorway.

“Wearing a costume for Halloween. I’m taking Bikky Trick or Treating.”

“Oooh, free candy, can I come too?”

And that’s how Thor and Catwoman came to be escorted by a samurai and a demon…

The End


	187. Super Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo actually manage to go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Super-Heroes’
> 
> **Setting:** Shortly after Vol. 7.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

As they left the multiplex Ryo was still amazed that he and Dee had managed to go on a date, the first one since they’d officially become a couple nearly a month ago. It was a bit disconcerting; they’d gone from hanging out, to sleeping together, to dating, but the unusual order of things didn’t seem to bother Dee in the slightest.

Dee’s voice broke Ryo out of his thoughts. “Great movie, wasn’t it?”

Ryo smiled at his lover. “Yeah, it was really good!” Superhero movies were one thing they agreed on. “We probably should’ve brought Bikky with us though, he’s have loved it too.”

“I think you’re missing the whole point of this bein’ a date,” Dee reminded him with a grin.

“I keep forgetting,” Ryo admitted sheepishly.

Shaking his head, Dee draped an arm around Ryo’s shoulders, changing the subject. “So, if you were a superhero, what superpower would you want?”

Ryo tilted his head to one side, giving the question serious thought. “Being able to fly or levitate would be cool,” he decided. “What about you?”

Dee didn’t hesitate. “Teleportation. That way I could whisk you back to my place without havin’ to wait for a taxi.”

The End


	188. Sweet Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo is puzzled by something Dee has bought…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #168: Honey at fan_flashworks.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

“Man, the store was packed.” Dee dumped the heavy bags on the kitchen counter and started emptying them. “I think I managed to get everything on your list though.”

Ryo frowned, puzzled, as he watched Dee unpacking the groceries and putting them away. He reached out and picked up a squeezy bottle.

“Honey? That wasn’t on the list, Dee; we already have two jars, we really don’t need any more.”

Dee turned from the refrigerator, smirking. “Sure we do. I fancied a change from chocolate sauce,” he added with a wink. “Hope ya don’t mind gettin’ sticky!”

Ryo turned scarlet.

The End


	189. Craving Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky is away and Ryo’s feeling lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Silence’.
> 
> **Setting:** Somewhere around the end of Vol. 2 or the beginning of Vol. 3.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble and a half, 250 words.

Ryo wandered around his living room at a loss, not knowing what to do with himself. A year ago, he’d been used to living alone and the silence hadn’t bothered him in the least, but now it felt like a suffocating weight pressing down on him. Bikky was away at summer camp and the apartment seemed too big, empty, and quiet without the boisterous young boy.

He considered turning on the TV, just for background noise, but it wasn’t really noise he wanted; it was company. He absently rubbed the back of his neck; maybe he could go to a bar or something.

Before he could make up his mind, there was a knock on the door, and on opening it, he found Dee standing in the hallway, laden with bags.

“Dee! What’re you doing here?”

“Cable’s out at my place, I was hopin’ you’d let me watch the game here?” Dee held up his bags. “I brought beer, burgers, and extra fries as a bribe.” A dark eyebrow rose enquiringly and Ryo laughed at Dee’s hopeful expression.

“Come in and make yourself at home; I’ll get the plates.”

“Thanks, partner, you’re the best!” Handing the food to Ryo, Dee entered, closing the door behind him, tugged off his boots, and crossed to the TV, turning it on before flopping onto the sofa and opening two beers. Ryo joined him a few minutes later with napkins and the plated food, smiling happily.

A bit of company made all the difference.

The End


	190. Hands On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo are on stakeout, but Ryo seems to be in some discomfort…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Hand’.
> 
> **Setting:** Between Vol. 6 and Vol. 7.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble and a half, 250 words.

Dee couldn’t help noticing the way Ryo was fidgeting beside him. They were only halfway through a six-hour stakeout shift, and there was nothing happening on the street to hold his attention. When his partner squirmed in his seat yet again, he finally had to ask.

“Ryo? You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ryo replied distractedly.

“It’s just, you keep fidgeting. Nothin’s happening, so if you need to take a break… I mean, we’re gonna be here another three hours…”

“What?” Ryo looked at Dee, confused, then understanding dawned and he blushed faintly. “Oh, no, it’s nothing like that, I just… My back itches,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Why didn’t ya say something, doofus?” Dee couldn’t help laughing. “Here, let me give ya a hand with that.” He nudged Ryo forward against the steering wheel, running his hand over his back. “Just tell me where.”

“Left a bit, up a bit, yes, right there. Ohhhh, that feels good.” Ryo’s eyes closed and he sagged as Dee scratched away the annoying itch.

“Better?”

“Uh huh. Thanks, Dee.”

“No prob, partner. I’m happy to scratch any itches you might have, anywhere, any time.” He winked, and Ryo’s face flamed at the innuendo.

Although, the feel of Dee’s hand on his back, soothing the irritation that had been driving him mad, made him wonder if his partner’s touch might feel even better elsewhere. The aborted test drive had been months ago; maybe he should suggest giving that another try, when they weren’t likely to be interrupted…

The End


	191. Money Isn’t Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee knows what really matters in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Precious’.  
>  **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Sprawled on the sofa in Ryo’s apartment, Dee was watching the news as some lottery winner was presented with a cheque for several million dollars. Asked what he’d do with the money, he rambled on about fast cars, holidays, a house in Hawaii…

“What would you do if you won that much money?” Ryo asked idly.

“I’d give most of it to Mother,” Dee replied simply. “She could help even more kids then.”

“No fast cars and fancy clothes?”

Dee shook his head. “Nah, who needs that stuff? I’ve got you, and you’re more precious than anything money can buy.”

The End


	192. Stalker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can JJ be classed as a stalker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Stalk’. 
> 
> **Setting:** Throughout the manga and Like Like Love.

Some days it seemed that every time Dee turned around, JJ was there, smiling at him, offering to help with something, anything, and babbling about dates, true love, and other figments of the little guy’s imagination.

Other days, it was as if JJ had decided to hone his tackling skills on one Dee Laytner, launching unexpected attacks that had Dee slamming into walls, doors, desks, filing cabinets, or in this case, crashing to the floor. Picking himself up, he vaguely wondered if JJ could be classed as a stalker, because it certainly felt like he was being stalked.

Months later, to Dee’s amazed relief, JJ had finally given up and turned his attentions elsewhere. Dee didn’t miss being glomped for a second, but he wondered if he should feel sorry for Drake.

Then again, Drake looked like he was enjoying the experience a whole lot more than Dee ever had.

The End


	193. Old Favourites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re Dee’s favourite shoes for a good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for theruinedcastle’s prompt ‘Any, any, an old pair of shoes’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee was polishing his shoes with care, making them gleam in the sunlight through the window, ready for tonight’s special occasion. They were old now and had been repaired a few times, but there was still plenty of wear left in them. Besides, they were his favourites; they fit perfectly and were the most comfortable he’d ever worn.

Watching him, Ryo chuckled.

“Why do you still bother with those? They’re ancient; it’s not as if you don’t have any other shoes.”

“They’re the ones I wore at our wedding, babe, that’s why. I want to wear them for our anniversary.”

The End


	194. Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Bikky are nursing their wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Blood’
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Ryo held the cold compress against the bridge of Dee’s nose, wincing in sympathy. Despite the treatment, it would probably swell but at least it had stopped bleeding now. Bikky sat nearby, managing to look both contrite and mutinous, an ice pack pressed against his forehead.

“I wish I could believe that this would teach you both a lesson,” Ryo said with a sigh. “If you behaved like civilised human beings instead of a pair of starving animals, this would never have happened. Next time, I won’t ask who wants the last piece of cake, I’ll just eat it myself.”

The End


	195. Impossible Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is faced with an impossible choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge: #11: Tough Choices at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** Somewhere during the manga.

Dee sighed heavily; this was one choice he really wished he didn’t have to make. Why was Ryo making it so hard for him?

“Come on, Dee; don’t take all day about it, make up your mind!”

“Don’t rush me, Ryo! This is a big decision for me.” Dee went back to studying his choices, weighing the options, carefully deliberating… It was sheer torture.

“Dee…”

“Okay, okay, I’ll have a slice of pecan. No, cherry. Although, the peach looks really good too… Why do I have to pick just one?”

Dee loved every kind of pie; he never could choose.

The End


	196. Helpful Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is concerned that his new partner is working too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #12: Relax at drabble_weekly.

Sprawled at his desk, eyes half closed, Dee Laytner covertly studied his new partner, who was slaving away over the paperwork from their current case. It made Dee feel tired just watching him. They’d only been working together for a month and already Ryo looked frazzled.

“You shouldn’t be pushin’ yourself so hard, man, all that stuff’s not goin’ anywhere,” Dee advised. “Keep up that pace all the time and you’re gonna burn yourself out before long.”

Ryo glared at him.

“Seriously, dude, you need to learn to relax.”

“If you’d do your share, maybe I’d have time to relax!”

The End


	197. Like Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee wonders about the kids he grew up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Setting:** Could be anywhere before, during, or after the manga.
> 
> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘Scattered’.

Every now and then, Dee found himself thinking about the kids he’d grown up with at the orphanage, close friends, rivals, and enemies, scattered now like leaves on the wind. There were a few he was still in touch with: Tommy, off serving his country, Macey, still styling hair but running her own salon now, two or three others, but what had become of the rest?

Hundreds had passed through Mother’s doors in the eighteen years Dee had lived there. What were they doing now? Did they have good jobs, homes and families? Or had they been hit by hard times and lost their way, like some of the street people he came across through his job?

So much time had passed and some of them he’d barely known, but still… Once in a while, a face or a name would surface from his memory, he’d get to wondering, and he’d start trying to track them down. Sometimes Mother would know something, the names of the people who’d adopted them, or the city they’d moved to. Other times he had nothing to go on but a name, and yet no matter what, he always tried. 

Sometimes, he even found one.

The End


	198. Rain Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dressing for the weather doesn’t always help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘Heat / Water’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

There’s water everywhere; it’s raining so hard that the streets are awash and people look like they’re paddling rather than walking. The only sensible footwear in weather like this is rain boots, but they only help until that moment when a bus goes past too fast and sends a tidal wave over you that drenches you nearly to the hips and fills your boots with icy water. They’re made to keep the rain out, but they’re just as effective at keeping it in.

Dee curses, sloshing his way towards the nearest building, where he uses the wall to steady himself while he pulls off one boot and empties it, then does the same with the other.

Great. Now his socks and pants legs are sodden, his feet are cold, and the insides of his boots feel clammy and disgusting. It doesn’t help that Ryo is about busting a gut laughing at him. The least he could do is try to act sympathetic.

“You just wait until it happens to you!” Dee growls, offended by his partner’s hilarity. “Then we’ll see who has the last laugh!”

Ryo just grins as he pours water from his own boots. “It got me first.”

The End


	199. Ryo Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo’s had enough of Dee treating him like his errand boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Legs’.
> 
>  
> 
> **Setting:** Early in Vol. 1.

It had been a long day and all Ryo really wanted to do was go home, shower, eat, and get an early night. Fat chance of that! 

There was still two hours to go until shift change, and he had a pile of paperwork to get through. If luck was on his side and they didn’t get called out on another case, there was a chance he might just be able to get it finished before taking off for the weekend. Two days off work seemed like a pipe dream after working double shifts all week.

At the desk opposite Ryo, Dee was rummaging through the files on his desk.

“Dammit, I need the folder on the Thompson case from the file room. Mind gettin’ it for me?”

Looking up from his work, Ryo glared at his partner; they’d been working together for three months and he’d had more than enough of being treated as a gofer.

“You’ve got legs, Dee; get it yourself. I’m through being your errand boy, I have more than enough work of my own to do,” he snapped.

To Ryo’s surprise, instead of getting annoyed, Dee grinned. “I was wonderin’ how long it would take before ya dug your heels in!” Pushing his chair back, he got to his feet. “Anything ya need while I’m up?”

Well now…

“Coffee would be good.”

“You got it, partner.” Dee winked and set off for the file room.

Ryo shook his head, bemused. He’d never understand Dee Laytner.

The End


	200. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo wishes Dee didn’t make him feel so confused all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #13: Fight Or Flight at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 4, Act 11.

Ever since Ryo met Dee Laytner, he’s been in a near permanent state of confusion.

He likes Dee, a lot, and Dee obviously likes him, judging by the way he’s forever pouncing, kissing, and groping him. Telling Dee to stop never works, and that’s where things start to get confusing.

Because here he is, cornered again, and at times like this, his fight or flight response is supposed to kick in, isn’t it? But his attempts to fight Dee off are half-hearted at best, and as for flight, he can’t seem to make himself move.

He just doesn’t know why.

The End


	201. Winter Warmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo has a favourite piece of clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘Favourite’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 3, Act 9.

Ryo has a lot of clothes in his closet, something suitable for just about every occasion, but this sweater has to be his favorite. It’s big, and thick, and cosy, made of soft brown yarn, and he always thinks as he pulls it on that it’s like wearing a hug. 

He reaches for it whenever the weather’s cold and miserable, or when he’s feeling low. Snuggling into its warm and comforting embrace always makes him feel better, and even though it’s getting old and a bit baggy now, he wouldn’t be without it. 

Some things are just special like that.

The End


	202. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes falling in love just happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘Love’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 7.
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half, 150 words.

Sometimes love just sneaks up on you when you’re not looking. If Ryo hadn’t been so busy denying his sexuality, maybe he would have noticed sooner, maybe he wouldn’t have wasted so much time. But it took him far longer than it should have done to realise the truth, and to accept that what he felt for Dee, his partner and best friend, was a lot more than simple friendship.

When had he fallen so completely and irrevocably in love with the man he worked alongside every day? Was it when Dee had come so close to death at the hands of a mad bomber? Was it before that? Or after? He’ll probably never know for sure, and maybe that’s okay.

The when of it isn’t anywhere near as important as the fact that he did, and that now he can admit that he loves Dee Laytner, more than anything.

The End


	203. True Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee knows what he shares with Ryo is a bond stronger than anything he’s known before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘Companions’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Dee has been in love many times, or at least he’d always thought it was love. These days he’s not so sure; looking back, he thinks a lot of the time he was probably mistaking lust for love.

Some of the people he thought he loved he now realises he didn’t even particularly like, but they looked good and the other guys envied him for being with them, which had seemed a good enough reason to keep seeing them at the time.

He knows better now. There’s so much more to love than just physical attraction, and you need to really like someone as well as love them if you want to make a relationship work. He’s learned that from Ryo, although his partner probably doesn’t realise it.

He and Ryo became close friends long before they ever became lovers, and that friendship still stands firm as the foundation their relationship is built on. The attraction and desire he feels for his lover is at least as strong as anything he’s ever felt before, but it’s not all that exists between them.

In Ryo, Dee has found not just a lover but a true companion to share his life with.

The End


	204. Nabbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo make their fastest arrest ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Twitter’.
> 
> **Setting:** Sometime during the manga.

The chief exited his office as Dee and Ryo entered the squad room, pushing a handcuffed man in front of them.

“Isn’t that Rufus McGinty?” he asked.

“Yep!” Dee looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

“The warrant only came through an hour ago! Can’t believe you caught him so fast!”

“Neither could we,” Ryo admitted.

“Product of the smartphone generation,” Dee smirked. “He was so busy tweeting about his latest escapade, he didn’t even see us until Ryo snapped the cuffs on him.”

“They confiscated my phone!” McGinty complained

“That’s the least of your troubles,” Ryo replied.

The End


	205. Classic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys and their cars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written For: The tw100 prompt ‘Dinosaur’.
> 
> **Setting:** During the manga.

“That thing’s practically a dinosaur,” a new cop at the 27th Precinct said, gesturing towards Dee’s beloved ’69 Dodge Charger. “Why don’t you just scrap it and get yourself something more up-to-date?”

“Are you outta your mind? Why would I wanna do that? This beauty is a classic, a piece of automotive history. You can keep your modern fibreglass cookie-cutter cars that all look the same. They have no soul. Give me good ol’ American steel any day!”

“What about you?” the new guy asked Ryo. “What d’you drive?”

Ryo smiled. “’64 Pontiac GTO,” he replied. “Can’t beat a classic.”

The End


	206. Deck The Walls…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Ryo and Dee’s first Christmas since moving in together…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge: #16: Decorations at drabble_weekly.

“We’re not having a massive tree,” Ryo told Dee. They’d been living together almost four months and Christmas wasn’t far off. “It was bad enough wrestling the monster you chose up three flights to my old apartment, but we’re on the fourth floor here.”

“Wouldn’t fit anyway, ceilings are lower here.”

“Good.” That was one thing less to worry about. 

Three days later, they bought and decorated their tree, putting up a few other tasteful decorations, but the following evening when Ryo arrived home, there was greenery everywhere.

“Dee, what have you done?”

“You never said we couldn’t have mistletoe.”

The End


	207. Ribbons And Bows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake and JJ wrap their gifts to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Bow’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> This one’s a triple drabble.

JJ took infinite care wrapping the presents, wanting everything to be perfect. The shiny light blue paper was cut with care, the folds meticulously created and the edges stuck down with near-invisible tape. When the whole pile was done, he picked up a spool of dark blue ribbon, tying a length around each gift and finishing with a neat bow. He smiled in satisfaction as he set them under the tree.

Across town, Drake was wrestling with wrapping paper and tape. He’d bought rainbow-coloured foil paper, but it was so slippery it wouldn’t stay put, and the tape was kinda uneven. At least he had red velvet bows to stick on, with any luck they should hide the worst of the tape. He’d never been very good at wrapping things.

Arriving at JJ’s, where he’d be staying over Christmas, he looked at the perfect parcels under the tree and then at the pathetic ones in his bag. They didn’t deserve to even be in the same apartment with JJ’s and Drake kicked himself for not paying a little extra to get everything professionally wrapped.

“Drakey, what’s wrong?”

“I suck at wrapping presents, yours are so perfect and mine are a horrible mess.” He showed JJ the wonky, misshapen bundles but instead of looking horrified, JJ smiled.

“Oh Drakey, I don’t care; what matters is that you wrapped them and put so much thought into it. The paper is beautiful and I love the bows.”

“Really?”

“Of course, silly! Anyone can get things gift-wrapped in store, but you took the time and effort to do it yourself. The end result is much less important than the thought that went into it. I know you did the best you could manage because you love me; that means more to me than anything.

The End


	208. Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo’s Christmas illusions are unexpectedly shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #17: Christmas Eve at drabble_weekly .

Ryo had been looking forward to Christmas, even though it always reminded him painfully of his parents’ death. This year he had good reason to celebrate; he wanted to make the holidays happy for Bikky.

“It’s getting late, Biks. Better get to bed or Santa won’t come,” he told his foster son on Christmas Eve.

“Um, Ryo, Santa isn’t real.” Big blue eyes stared seriously up at him and Ryo frowned. This was something he hadn’t foreseen. Bikky was only ten; shouldn’t he still believe?

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Well that’s disappointing.”

“Sorry. Didn’t you know?”

Ryo couldn’t help laughing.

The End


	209. Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo feels himself giving in to temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘Whisper’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 2, Act 6.

Dee’s breath tickles Ryo’s ear as his partner leans in close, his voice no more than a whisper. “Hush, baby, the time for talk is over.” 

Ryo’s not sure if it’s Dee’s words or the tingling warmth of his breath that sends shivers through his whole body. It hardly matters because in the next instant Dee’s lips are brushing his, softly coaxing, and Ryo melts into the kiss, his lips parting without volition, his eyes drifting closed; it’s like he’s floating.

What makes Dee’s kisses so irresistible? Ryo knows he shouldn’t give in, but right now he can’t remember why.

The End


	210. A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake looks back on the past year and reflects on how much has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge: #18: Hope at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

The clock on the wall counted down towards midnight; another year was drawing to a close. Drake thought back over the ups and downs of the last twelve months; the cases they’d solved and those they hadn’t, the relationships that started only to fizzle out, the break-ups, and the depression that inevitably followed. It had been quite a year.

Five… four… three… two… one…

“Happy New Year, Drakey!”

Arms wrapped around him, warm lips pressed against his, and as he returned JJ’s kiss, for the first time in a long time, Drake looked forward to the coming year with hope.

The End


	211. Free To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Ryo has stopped resisting, he’s free to be who he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘Alien’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Despite his determination to live as a straight man, Ryo had spent his entire adult life feeling like an alien who didn’t fit into the role he was trying to play. He dated women he liked, but never felt the attraction and desire other guys talked about, so he avoided sex whenever possible.

With Dee, it’s different. The attraction and desire are there, and Ryo know he fits with this man in ways he never did with any woman, but he still feels awkward about sex. 

Maybe it’s because of his less than inspiring experiences in the past, or because he forced himself to repress his desires for so long; he doesn’t know. In some ways it doesn’t matter why, because the only important thing is that now he’s found someone he trusts completely, who is patient and perfectly willing to teach him what he needs to know and help him come to terms with his sexuality.

Meeting Dee was the best thing to ever happen to him, and Ryo is sure that in time he’ll become comfortable enough with his body, and with who he is, to be able to love Dee in all the ways they both want.

The End


	212. New Year’s Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the 27th Precinct’s big New Year’s Eve party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Party’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7

New Year’s Eve, and the officers of the 27th Precinct were getting down to some serious partying. There was plenty to eat, and the booze was flowing like water, although only those who weren’t on duty were drinking. Everyone else had to stick to sodas.

Dee and Ryo, knowing they had the next couple of days off in lieu of working over Christmas, were making merry, switching to drinking punch that was more alcohol than fruit juice once the champagne had run out.

As midnight approached, they slipped away, unnoticed by their colleagues, and shared a celebratory kiss or two before rejoining the party for a couple more drinks. By the time they left to find a taxi, they had to hold on to each other to keep from falling over.

Back at Ryo’s place, glad that Bikky was at Carol’s for the night, they tugged each other’s clothes off as they stumbled across the lounge to the bedroom, intent on enjoying their own private party. 

Crashing onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, Dee kissed Ryo sloppily. “I’m gonna give you the best night of your life, baby!” 

Five minutes later, they were both out for the count.

TBC in ‘Resolutions’


	213. Resolutions – Sequel to ‘New Year’s Eve’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the morning after the big New Year’s Eve party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written For the tw100 prompt ‘New Year’s Resolutions’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.
> 
> Follows on from the previous chapter.
> 
> This one’s a triple drabble.

The first morning of the New Year found Dee and Ryo both feeling rather the worse for wear. They’d got more than a little drunk at the precinct’s party the night before, and while it had been fun at the time, they were paying the price now.

“Ow, my head,” Dee groaned. “Feel’s like there’s a bunch of demons usin’ jackhammers on the inside of my skull.”

“Mine too,” Ryo mumbled, trying to hide his eyes from the daylight, “and they’re jabbing pickaxes into the backs of my eyes. Why is everywhere so bright?”

“Must be mornin’. Thank God we don’t have work today. I just wanna stay right here until the hammers stop pounding.”

“Good plan, think I’ll join you.” Reaching out blindly, eyes still closed, Ryo flailed at the nightstand until his groping fingers found what they were searching for, grateful he’d had the foresight before leaving for the party to prepare for the morning after, in case he overdid things. He gulped down two painkillers with half the contents of a bottle of water, then nudged Dee.

“Go away, just let me die in peace.”

“Take these first. Might help.”

“Huh?” Dee cracked open one eye and blearily peered at what Ryo was offering. He managed a weak smile. “My hero.” Swallowing the painkillers, he drained the water bottle and let it fall from his fingers onto the bed, closing his eyes again and pulling the covers over his head to shut out the too-bright light.

“I know what my New Year’s resolution’s going to be,” Ryo mumbled beside him from beneath the pillow he’d pulled over his head.

“What?”

“I’m never getting drunk again.”

Dee wheezed out a weak laugh. “Screw that. I’m quittin’ alcohol completely.” He thought for a minute, then added, “Beer doesn’t count.”

The End


	214. Just A Note To Say…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky is reluctant to take time away from playing for the boring task of writing thank-you letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge: #19: Thank-You Notes at drabble_weekly .
> 
> **Setting:** Somewhere in the first couple of volumes.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

“Bikky, did you write a note to Aunt Elena yet to thank her for your Christmas present?”

The boy glanced up from the videogame he was playing, a guilty expression on his face. “Um, no, not yet.”

“Well then, you’d better get on with it, hadn’t you?”

“But it’s so boring!” Bikky whined. “Can’t I just thank her over the phone?”

Ryo understood how Bikky felt, he’d been exactly the same at that age, putting off what felt like a hated chore for as long as he possibly could, but then he’d grown up and gained a whole new perspective.

“I know it isn’t fun, I used to hate writing thank-you notes when I was a kid, but I also know how happy getting a letter makes me feel, especially when the only things that usually arrive are bills and junk mail. Even a short note would make her day.”

Bikky gave Ryo’s words some thought and sighed, setting the game controller down. “Fine, I’ll do it.” Fetching paper and pen, he sat down and started to write.

A week later, he got a reply, and as he read Aunt Elena’s letter, he finally understood what Ryo had been saying.

The End


	215. Winter Sidewalks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conditions can be treacherous on New York’s winter streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Winter sidewalks,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.
> 
> This one's a triple drabble.

It’s late December, Christmas is past, and the sidewalks are a mess of trampled, filthy snow, packed down so hard by the passage of countless feet that it’s more like solid ridges and lumps of ice. Even the patches that look clear are slick with black ice. It’s a dismal and depressing sight, not to mention treacherous; if they have to chase anyone, broken bones are a distinct possibility.

It shouldn’t come to that though, because today isn’t a workday. They’d worked over Christmas, which had not been their choice but somebody had to do it, and this year they’d drawn the short straw. In return for that, they’re now officially at liberty until January 2nd. Dee would have liked to spend that time at home, preferably snuggled up in bed with Ryo, but food is a necessity so they’re braving the cold and ice to buy some.

Heavy boots help to keep them upright on the icy ground, but they aren’t infallible, so when Ryo takes a step and suddenly skids, grabbing at Dee in a vain attempt to regain his balance and only succeeding in making Dee slip too, things get a little crazy. Feet slipping and sliding as they scrabble for traction, they cling to each other, looking like they’re doing some bizarre kind of ice-dance. Even though they try their best, gravity eventually has its way with them and they topple almost gracefully into a pile of snow.

Perhaps there’s still some of the festive spirit about, because suddenly they’re the centre of attention, people applauding and cheering as Dee scrambles back onto his feet, helping a slightly flattened Ryo up. Looking at each other, they burst out laughing, their winter blues evaporating. 

“Maybe we’d better cross eggs off the shopping list,” Ryo chuckles. Dee agrees.

The End


	216. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo surprises Dee with a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Anticipation’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Ryo couldn’t help laughing; Dee was practically bouncing with anticipation as they stood in the queue outside the movie theatre. “Sometimes you act more like a kid than Bikky does!”

“I can’t help being excited,” Dee replied. “I mean it’s Star Wars! I loved the movies when I was a kid, watched them every time they came on TV. Saw them so many times I knew practically all the dialogue. The prequels were good, but this one’s got Han Solo, Chewbacca, the Millennium Falcon… What more could any fan ask for?

Ryo smiled; he’d obviously chosen the right surprise gift!

The End


	217. Symbolic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo has something for Dee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Key’.

“I want you to have this.”

Dee frowned at what Ryo was holding out to him. “What’s that for?”

Ryo blushed. “Well, since we’re together now, I thought you should probably have a key to my place.” He chewed nervously on his bottom lip. “That’s okay, isn’t it?”

“Well sure, and I appreciate the gesture, but it’s not like I need a key to get in here. You hardly ever lock your door anyway,” Dee pointed out.

“That’s not the point!” Ryo sounded a bit defensive. “It’s symbolic.”

Reaching out, Dee accepted the key. “Thanks, babe. I love you too.”

The End


	218. Late Night Chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the middle of the night and Ryo’s doing laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Basement’.
> 
> **Setting:** Around the middle of the manga.

Picking up the bag of dirty clothes, Ryo trudged wearily downstairs to the laundry room in the basement. The only good thing about doing laundry at this time of night was that he had the room to himself, meaning he could sort everything in peace and had the pick of the washing machines. Some worked better than others.

He’d got off work at midnight, come home, put dinner on, and suddenly remembered he didn’t have any clean underwear for the next night, so here he was at almost two in the morning, hoping he could get a load done and dry before going to bed. 

Working shifts was all part of being a cop, and although Ryo was used to it, he couldn’t really say he enjoyed being stuck on late shift for a full week, especially not in the middle of winter. It meant getting up just as the sun was going down, then going to bed before it got light out. With his schedule thrown off, routine chores tended to get overlooked until the last minute.

Loading the washer, he switched it on and returned to his apartment. Days seemed so much longer when he was working nights.

The End


	219. Alley Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee decides there are worse things than rats in New York’s alleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge: #21: Cat at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** Around the middle of the manga.
> 
> Double drabble.

Crime scenes in New York alleyways were never fun, especially not late at night. Bad enough that they were littered with trash and worse, but they stank to high heaven, and there were invariably rats as well. Domesticated rats were fine, but no one in their right mind wanted anything to do with their wild, disease-ridden, flea infested counterparts.

Dee pitied the deceased even more for having been murdered in such disgusting place.

He examined the body while Ryo was questioning the people who’d discovered it, taking in details of the victim and cause of death with a practised eye. 

White male, late twenties or early thirties, well dressed, killed by a single bullet to the chest, looked like small calibre.

Getting the feeling of being watched, he looked up from the body, meeting a pair of yellow eyes set in the battle-scarred, grey-furred face of the biggest alley cat he’d ever seen, easily twice the size of a regular cat. When it hissed at him, Dee decided to get out of there pronto.

“That didn’t take long,” Ryo greeted him.

Dee shrugged. “Saw all I needed to, the CSIs can handle the rest.” 

‘Including that cat,’ he added silently.

The End


	220. The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee has big plans for his and Ryo’s day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘Dressed / Undressed’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half, 150 words.

As Bikky had gone away for a few days with Carol and her aunt, Dee had come up with a brilliant idea to surprise his partner. With that in mind, he arrived at Ryo’s place early on their day off; he had special plans for the day. 

First he’d sneak into the apartment while Ryo was still tucked up in bed, fast asleep after working late the night before. Then he’d strip naked and slide under the covers with his baby, and then, he’d set about waking Ryo in the most delightful way possible. It was going to be perfect.

Quietly unlocking the door with the key Ryo had given him, he slipped inside and carefully closed it behind him.

“Morning, Dee, what are you doing here so early?”

With a startled yelp, Dee spun around to see Ryo standing in the kitchen doorway, already fully dressed.

Damn! Foiled again!

The End


	221. Rising Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky has an amazing life now, but he’ll never forget his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Old Friends’.
> 
> **Setting:** A few years after Like Like Love.

It was hard to believe at times that he was really here, in California, playing basketball for a major league team. Some days, Bikky had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. This had been his ambition for as long as he could remember; even at four or five years old, whenever someone asked him what he was going to be when he grew up, his answer had always been, “A basketball player.” Mostly they’d laughed, not believing him, but now he’d finally made it. 

It seemed a bit surreal.

“I always knew you could do it!” Carol had exclaimed, hugging him excitedly after he’d told her. That had been six months ago and his life had been a mad whirl since then, but he was loving every minute.

“How does it feel to be the team’s rising star?” a reporter asked, shoving a microphone in his face after a big game.

“It feels amazing and a bit scary, there’s a lot of pressure, but I’ve been working towards this my whole life and I’m loving it.” He leant forwards a bit further. “Just want to say hi and thank you to my family and friends back home in New York, the guys I played with and against growing up, because without their support, I wouldn’t be here now. I miss you guys, but I’ll see you soon.”

No matter where he went or what he did, Bikky vowed he was never going to forget his old friends

The End


	222. Pitch Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee immediately notices something about his brand new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Black’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 1, Act 1.

Dee has never seen eyes quite as dark as his new partner’s; leaning closer he stares into their depths, captivated. Technically they’re brown, but of a shade so dark as to be practically pitch black. He can only think of one explanation for the extraordinary colour, although there’s little else about the guy to support his theory. He’s a detective though, trained to be observant, and he’s almost certain he’s right.

“You got some Japanese in you or something?”

The startled expression on Maclean’s face is all the answer Dee really needs, but the verbal confirmation doesn’t hurt. “Yeah. Actually, I do.” 

Score one for Dee Laytner. Now for the bonus question. “What’s your Japanese name? You do have one, don’t you?”

“It’s Ryo.”

It suits him far better than Randy, and Dee smiles. Hello, Ryo, this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship, and hopefully more.

The End


	223. Not Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee has some personal items on his desk. Ryo is amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Dolls’.
> 
> **Setting:** During the manga.

“They’re not dolls,” Dee grumbled. “How many times do I have to tell ya? They’re action figures! Movable joints, see? They’re poseable.” He positioned one of the figures in a dramatic pose and stood it on his desk, where it promptly fell over on its back.

“Yes,” Ryo said, voice completely serious but eyes sparkling with laughter. “I see that. Very impressive, very… realistic.”

Dee stood the figure up again. “Don’t laugh. They’re collector’s items, highly sought after.”

“I wasn’t laughing, honest. So why do you have them?” Ryo picked up a little robot figure.

“I like Star Wars, okay?”

The End


	224. Romantic Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ has a lovely surprise for Drake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #23: Candlelight at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

When JJ invited him for dinner, Drake hadn’t expected this. A small table had been placed on the balcony, covered with a snow-white cloth, and set for two with crystal glasses and silver cutlery. Beside it was a stand holding an ice bucket, a bottle of expensive wine chilling in it.

Soft music played in the background, delicious aromas wafted from the kitchen, and the balcony was alight with dozens of candles. It was the most romantic setting he’d ever seen.

“What d’you think?” JJ asked.

“It’s beautiful. You did all this just for me?”

“Of course! Happy Birthday, Drakey.”

The End


	225. Betrayed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ sees something that displeases him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Dress / Undress’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 6, Act 17.

When JJ kicks Ryo’s bedroom door in, he’s not happy about what he sees. His beloved Dee is on the bed with Ryo, who’s in what could be termed a state of undress, pyjama jacket unbuttoned and half off, pants pulled so low that nobody could misunderstand what’s been going on.

The fact that they’re not actually doing anything suspicious at this precise moment is beside the point. It’s clear they were about to. A worse thought crosses JJ’s mind; maybe they already have! How could Dee do that to him? After everything they’ve been through!

He feels so betrayed.

The End


	226. Valentine Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is facing Valentine’s Day alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #24: Love Is In The Air at drabble_weekly .
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

It was Valentine’s Day, and love was definitely in the air; everywhere Dee looked there were couples holding hands and sharing significant looks. Guys hurried along the sidewalks carrying huge bouquets, mostly of red roses, and boxes of expensive chocolates, while heart-shaped balloons, all red and pink and silver, bobbed among the crowds. He’d lost count of the number of teddy bears he’d seen peeping out of bags and pockets, or tucked under arms. It was depressing.

Dee wanted to be one of the guys hurrying home to his loved one, but Ryo was in San Francisco due to a family emergency and not due back until late tomorrow. It sucked.

Arriving home, he trudged wearily up the stairs. He knew he and Ryo could celebrate some other day, but it wouldn’t be the same. Entering his apartment, he was startled to find lit candles everywhere and the delicious aroma of steaks cooking. A familiar figure appeared from the kitchen.

“Surprise!”

Dee could scarcely believe his eyes. “Ryo!”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dee. I came home a day early. Couldn’t bear to be away from you today of all days.”

Dee pulled him close. “Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.”

Everything was perfect.

The End


	227. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo’s whole world changed in an instant when his parents were killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #25: Alone at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 3, Act 9.

It was Christmas Eve, but it didn’t feel like it. Just a couple of weeks ago, Ryo had been so excited, looking forward to seeing his mom and dad again. They’d been in Europe for months on a buying trip, and although they’d kept in touch by phone, it hadn’t been the same.

Sinking into a chair, he tucked his feet under him, remembering. He’d never got to see his parents, at least not alive, and now he’d never see them again. They should have been celebrating Christmas together, but instead he was all alone. He missed them so much.

The End


	228. Perverts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky is horrified at knowing what Ryo and Dee have been getting up to in the lounge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Dirty’.
> 
> **Setting:** Back Stage Pass 2.

Bikky pulled a face; adults were dirty, and disgusting, and gross! Ryo had a bedroom; why couldn’t he and Dee confine their perversions to there? Which reminded him, no matter how comfortable Ryo’s bed was, Bikky was never sleeping in it again. What those two might’ve done there didn’t bear thinking about.

Bad enough that Ryo’s bedroom was a no-go area, but now they’d contaminated the lounge too! Weren’t adults supposed to behave responsibly? How did they expect Bikky to spend time there now, eating or watching TV? From now on he’d keep to his own room and the kitchen.

The End


	229. Life Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo’s not going to let Bikky talk his way out of this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Cook’.
> 
> **Setting:** Around Vol. 6.

“It’s time you learned how to cook,” Ryo informed his foster son, old enough now at thirteen not to be a danger to himself and others in the kitchen.

Bikky looked at Ryo warily. “Why?”

“You’re growing up. At some point you’ll leave home, go to college, maybe even get married. I won’t always be there to cook for you.”

“I won’t need to cook. I’ll just eat out, and when we’re married, Carol can do the cooking. She likes it.”

“You might like it too if you gave it a chance.”

Bikky sighed; clearly he’d already lost this argument!

The End


	230. One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night in Ryo’s arms; surely that’s not all Dee’s ever going to get, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #26: Just Friends at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 7, Act 20.

Sleeping with Ryo had been Dee’s dream come true, and what he’d hoped would be the beginning of a new stage in their relationship. Until that night three weeks ago, Ryo had seemed determined for the two of them to remain just friends, but as far as Dee was concerned, everything had now changed. They were lovers, even if it had only been the one time so far.

Trouble was, he didn’t know if their passion-filled night together had meant the same to Ryo as it had to him, and although he knew he shouldn’t be, he was too scared to ask. Too scared he might learn that Ryo thought he’d made a mistake by sleeping with him.

‘Doesn’t he understand how much I love him? I waited so long, surely a single night of bliss isn’t all I’m gonna get? I know he enjoyed it too, so what’s the problem?’ Three weeks, and not only had Dee not raised the subject, but Ryo hadn’t said a word about that night either. Now all Dee had were unanswered questions.

They’d found heaven in each other’s arms; how could Ryo expect them to go back to being just friends after that?

The End


	231. Subway Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee’s late for work, but he has a good excuse…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Late’.
> 
> **Setting:** Early in the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble and a half, 250 words.

“Sorry, Sir,” Dee apologised when the Old Badger started in at him for being late to work. “I’d have been on time, but there was a bit of an incident on the Subway.”

“What kind of incident? And why am I only hearing about this now?”

“Uh, well technically it wasn’t a matter for the police, and it didn’t happen in our precinct anyway.”

“What exactly did happen?”

Dee plucked a feather out of his hair. “A pigeon got inside one of the subway cars and freaked out. Passengers were panicking even worse than the bird, screamin’ and carryin’ on; it was total chaos. Nobody seemed to know what to do about it, so I had to wade in there, throw my jacket over the damned bird and take it up to street level. By the time I got back down again I’d missed my train and had to wait for the next one.”

The Chief stared at Dee in disbelief. “Of all the lame excuses I’ve heard from you, that one takes the cake.”

“It’s all true, Chief, I swear.”

“Just get to work, Laytner.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The next morning, Dee found he’d made the papers. There was a grainy black and white photo of him tossing his jacket over the bird and another smaller one of him releasing it on the street, along with a headline reading: ‘HERO COP RESCUES PASSENGER PIGEON’.

“Well I’ll be damned,” the Chief muttered, scratching his head. “Laytner was actually telling the truth.”

The End


	232. A Bit Of Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is puzzled by something Ryo is holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge: #27: Mascot at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** Challenge: #27: Mascot at drabble_weekly

“Exactly what is that?” Dee asked, bemused, indicating the object clutched in Ryo’s hand. They were outside the courtroom, waiting to be called back to hear whether the man on trial would be convicted or get away with homicide. They knew he was guilty, but would the evidence they’d presented be enough to convince the jury that such a wealthy, respectable man was a cold-blooded murderer?

Ryo flushed; glancing down at the scrap of grey, he mumbled something.

“Didn’t quite catch that.”

“It’s a Totoro,” Ryo told his partner, blushing furiously. “My lucky mascot.”

Dee grinned. “Let’s hope it works.”

The End


	233. Eye Of The Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee wants to do something nice for Ryo to say thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #28: Some Assembly Required at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Dee wanted to do something nice for his lover; Ryo deserved it. He’d been on his own all month while Dee was undercover, yet despite working long hours and dealing with the house ape, he’d somehow managed to fit in cleaning Dee’s apartment, clearing out his refrigerator, and doing all his laundry, including the ironing. 

He owed his baby big time, but what would say ‘thank you’ best? Taking him out to dinner wasn’t enough; it should be something that would take time and effort on Dee’s part.

The idea hit him like a bolt from the blue; Ryo had been giving him cooking lessons for a while now. Why didn’t he put what he’d learned into practice? How hard could baking a cake be?

A trip to the shops got him all the necessary ingredients, then it was just a case of putting everything together following the recipe.

Dee grinned sheepishly as he presented the cake. It was lopsided, and a bit crispy around the edges, but he’d tried.

Ryo’s face lit up; he didn’t care what it looked like, Dee had taken the trouble of baking it for him. As far as Ryo was concerned, it was perfect.

The End


	234. Case Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s been a murder, but the investigation’s going nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Not Found’.
> 
> **Setting:** Sometime during the manga.

The victim’s name was Arnold Watkins. Forty-eight years old when he died, he was a known wife beater, drug dealer, suspected rapist who’d got off on a technicality. The only surprising thing about him being discovered dead in an alley was that he’d lived as long as he had.

“Safe to say nobody’s goin’ to miss this scumbag,” Dee commented, poking the body with piece of wood he’d picked up, as if to be sure Watkins was really dead. “Everyone’s better off without him.”

Ryo nodded. “We still have to investigate the murder though.” It was their job after all.

So, they investigated. They looked for witnesses and found none, looked for suspects and found dozens, all of whom had unshakeable alibis. They talked to the widow and her daughter, then reported back to the chief.

“You haven’t found anything?” 

“No, Sir. No leads, no evidence, plenty of people who wanted him dead for one reason or another, but no proof that any of them had anything to do with killing him,” Ryo replied apologetically.

“Could’ve been natural causes,” Dee suggested. 

“His head was caved in.”

“Dying from that would be natural.”

The Chief hid a smile.

“Close the case.”

The End


	235. Witness Unprotected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Dee have an important federal witness under their protection. Or at least they did have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Missing’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 7, Act 19.

Alicia Grant is supposed to be under witness protection, but she’s given her protectors the slip. Or more accurately, she slipped a sleeping powder of some kind into their drinks, before slipping out. All FBI Agent Diana Spacey and NYPD Detective Dee Laytner had to do was relax in the penthouse of the Plaza Hotel overnight and make sure Alicia stayed put, but they failed miserably. 

Understandably, Diana is furious with herself as well as Dee. Because the two of them couldn’t say no to a little drinkie, her key witness is now missing, and quite possibly in danger. After all, Alicia’s husband is mob boss Leo Grant, and the man she’s supposed to be testifying against is a Chicago dealer by the name of Bennett, who’s trying to muscle in on the New York scene. Alicia’s certainly not short of enemies, it wouldn’t be at all surprising if someone put a hit out on her, and now she’s out there somewhere with no protection.

Just perfect.

It’s a big surprise when Ryo, who isn’t even supposed to be on duty that night, shows up at the penthouse door with none other than the missing witness, thankfully still in one piece. Typically, Diana doesn’t hold back, letting Alicia know just how unimpressed she is with the other woman’s behaviour. Just as typically, Alicia is completely unfazed.

Diana is quite sure that by the time this witness protection gig is over, she’s going to have more than a few grey hairs.

The End


	236. Stiff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is paying the price for all the work he’s done on his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #29: Arch at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Arching his back, Dee groaned. His newly extended apartment looked amazing, but all the heavy lifting had about done him in. Over the last two weeks he’d used muscles he’d forgotten he had; now he was paying the price. He ached all over.

“Are you okay?” Ryo asked, watching his lover, a concerned expression on his face.

“I’m fine, just forgot how hard construction work could be on the body.”

“Come on, a soak in a hot bath will do wonders for your aches, and afterwards I’ll give you a massage.”

Suddenly Dee felt stiff for an entirely different reason.

The End


	237. Not An Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo can’t quite believe that what he’s seeing is real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Mirage’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 4, Act 11.
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half, 150 words.

For several long moments, Ryo just stood there, silently staring, unable to bring himself to move in case what he was seeing turned out to be an illusion, some kind of cruel mirage formed from smoke and dust. Despite his desperate hopes and prayers, it seemed impossible that Dee had survived the explosions that had laid waste to the school.

It was only when Dee stopped talking that Ryo finally managed to break himself out of the near-trance he’d fallen into, and once he took that first step he couldn’t stop. A few long strides was all it took to reach his partner, and he fell to his knees, clinging to the man he’d thought he would never see again, as if his life depended on it.

Holding Dee, kissing him, made everything real, sweeping away the numb, helpless terror he’d felt. Ryo never wanted to feel that way again.

The End


	238. Taxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo takes on the ultimate challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Challenge’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Dee liked a challenge as much as the next guy, but there were definitely some he could do without, such as tax returns. Every year without fail, when tax season came around, all he wanted to do was hide under the bed. 

This year though, having got his own taxes sorted out with his usual efficiency, Ryo had generously offered to help Dee with his. Dee had a feeling his partner was beginning to regret that impulsive offer. Even for Ryo, this might prove to be a challenge too far.

“You can’t claim Knicks tickets as a work expense, Dee!”

The End


	239. In The File Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee takes unfair advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Archives’
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

The file room is, as its name suggests, the room where all the files relating to cases, closed, unsolved, and ongoing, are kept. Civilian clerks do some of the filing, but most detectives prefer to be hands on, especially with their active cases. If evidence or important information gets mislaid, they may not be able to prosecute someone they know is guilty due to lack of proof.

Ryo does all his and Dee’s filing; the only time Dee ever goes to the file room is when Ryo’s already there, because Dee likes to be very hands on indeed, when there’s nobody else around to see.

One of these days, Ryo’s sure someone’s going to walk in and catch them making out like teenagers among the stacks, and then their secret will be out; it’s why he does his best to resist his partner’s advances. But the longer they’re together the more difficult it becomes. Dee makes him feel things he’s never felt before, and Ryo craves his touch, often to the point where he can’t think straight when his lover moves close, pinning him against a filing cabinet and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

Dee never plays fair.

The End


	240. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a very long night, but a new day is just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Sunrise’
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This one got away from, me so it’s a triple drabble.

“Do you realise we’ve been up all night?” Ryo asked blearily.

“Ugh, yeah. Hell of a night. On the bright side, that drug ring is history. The chief better thank us with a few days off; we went above and beyond, considering our shift ended twelve hours ago. Man, all I wanna do is go home, shower, and sleep. Not necessarily in that order.” Dee sagged against the side of their unmarked police car, yawning.

“Don’t fall asleep here,” Ryo chuckled. “Maybe I should drive.”

“Nah, I’m fine. Hey, look! Sun’s coming up! A whole new day’s just starting.”

“Better head back to the precinct then, write up our reports.”

“Aw, dude! The paperwork can wait! I’m beat!”

“It won’t take long, and if we get it done right away the Chief’s more likely to give us time off.”

“Well, when you put it that way… Okay, let’s just get it over with. On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“We stop somewhere for a coffee first. If we’re doin’ paperwork, I’ll need me a shot of caffeine to stay awake, and I want good coffee, not the swill we get at the 27th.”

“Okay, I could use a coffee too. How about that place by the river? It’s only a few blocks away.”

“Good choice. Y’know, maybe while we drink our coffee we could watch the sunrise, whaddaya think? A little romance to start the day off right?”

“Dee…” Ryo blushed faintly.

“Is that a yes?”

“You’re impossible!”

“True, but that’s why you love me, right?”

“Not the only reason.”

“Good to know. C’mon, let’s get goin’.” Dee opened the driver’s side door and climbed in, leaning across to unlock the passenger door. The day might be only just beginning, but it looked like it was off to a great start!

The End


	241. Let It Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best thing about rain is sharing an umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Umbrella / Spire’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Dee never thought about it before, but there’s something curiously romantic about sharing an umbrella, squeezed together beneath its canopy, his arm around Ryo, keeping mostly dry while the rain falls around them.

Normally he hates the rain, but when it means he can snuggle with his baby on the pretext of not getting soaked… Well, gotta make the most of every opportunity he gets. He’d be a fool not to.

Ryo doesn’t seem to mind, pressing close to Dee’s side, holding the umbrella over both their heads. “This is cosy.”

“My thought exactly,” Dee agrees. Rain has its uses.

The End


	242. Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee was no angel growing up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Jokes’.
> 
> **Setting:** Before the manga
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half, 150 words.

Growing up, Dee had been a bit of a troublemaker. He’d delighted in playing practical jokes on the other kids, tying shoelaces together, gluing cups to the table, putting salt in the sugar basin and sugar in the salt pot, shaking soda cans so whoever opened them got sprayed… He’d driven mother spare and some of his pranks were now legendary.

Sometimes he wondered how she’d put up with him, so one day he asked her.

Mother laughed fondly. “Oh, you were such a naughty boy,” she agreed, “but it was never out of meanness. You always looked so pleased with yourself, and you had the kind of laugh that made everyone laugh with you, no matter what you’d done. It was hard to be angry with you. Thankfully, like most naughty boys, you eventually grew out of that phase, but I’ve always loved you just the way you are.”

The End


	243. Sprung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is injured. How did it happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #31: Spring at drabble_weekly .
> 
> **Setting:** Somewhere around Vol. 5.

Ryo’s eyes widened as Dee limped into the squad room, leaning on a cane.

“Dee! What happened?”

Dee mumbled something, but all Ryo caught was the word ‘spring’. He knew Dee got hayfever when the trees were in blossom, but he’d started taking his allergy meds before the pollen could cause problems. Besides, how could hayfever cause a leg injury?

“What?”

“I was chasing a mugger down an alley, followed him over a wall, and landed on an old bed. My foot got tangled in the springs. Fire brigade had to cut me loose.”

“Oh dear!”

“Damned mugger got away.”

The End


	244. Try Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is willing to try anything to win his man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Wish’.
> 
>  **Setting:** Sometime during the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Dee knows it’s silly, and he’s not superstitious, really he isn’t, but there’s nobody around to see, so why shouldn’t he? Loads of other people do it, and it can’t hurt to try. Fishing in his pocket, he pulls out a handful of change, sorting through the coins and selecting a penny, then hesitates, unwilling to be a cheapskate, not in something this important. He plucks up a quarter instead, returning the remaining coins to his pocket.

Well, here goes nothing. Feeling even sillier than before, but wanting to give this every possible chance of working, he brings the coin to his lips, bestowing a brief kiss to it for added luck, then casts it into the dark water far below, waiting to hear the faint splash as it breaks the surface before closing his eyes to make his wish.

“I wish Ryo would love me the way I love him,” he whispers fervently. 

Dropping coins in a wising well; it seems kinda childish, but Dee can’t bring himself to care, because right now, he needs all the help he can get if he’s ever gonna win his man. He loves Ryo so much that he’s willing to try anything.

The End


	245. Easter Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee has an Easter surprise for Ryo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #33: Easter Eggs at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

“Happy Easter!” Dee called out, letting himself and his oversized burden into Ryo’s apartment.

Coming out of the kitchen, where he was making dinner, Ryo’s jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw what his lover was carrying. “What on earth…?”

Dee just grinned, handing him the massive, foil-wrapped egg.

“Whoa!” Bikky eyed the egg enviously. “That’s even bigger than the one Ryo gave me!”

“Well, I knew you’d get more than one,” Ryo pointed out, gesturing at Bikky’s pile of eggs. He looked back at Dee’s gift to him. “The one I got for you is much smaller too…”

“Doesn’t matter,” Dee assured him. “You can share this one with me if you like. You should’ve seen the looks I got drivin’ over here with this strapped in the passenger seat. There was a bunch of kids starin’ at me as I was gettin’ it out of the car, so I told ‘em this was what would happen to them if they ate too many Easter eggs.”

“You didn’t!”

“Yup! Should’ve seen their faces. Easter treats are gonna last way longer for the local kids this year, thanks to yours truly. They won’t dare eat ‘em all at once.”

The End


	246. Bad Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo’s idea for an enjoyable afternoon out with Dee doesn’t quite go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge # 34: Allergies at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee’s eyes were red and swollen, itching and streaming so much he couldn’t see, while his nose was so stuffed up it felt like he could barely breathe.

“Don’ worry, it’ll wear off in a few hours,” he mumbled between wheezing breaths.

“How can I not worry? And why didn’t you tell me? I’m taking you straight to the hospital.”

“You’re overreactin’, Ryo.”

“Am I? You should see yourself!” Ryo bundled Dee into the passenger seat before getting behind the wheel and setting off. “If I’d known you were allergic to horses I never would have suggested an afternoon riding.”

The End


	247. Insect Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s an unwelcome visitor at Dee’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Insect’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.
> 
> This one’s a triple drabble.

There’s a mosquito in Dee’s bedroom, and it’s driving him nuts. Every time he closes his eyes and tries to sleep, it’s there again, whining in his ear, and he’d kill the damned thing if he could only see where it was. There’s only one thing for it. Turning on his bedside lamp, he lies still and waits. 

And waits. 

And waits some more.

Fuckin’ infuriating insect! Where’s it gone now?

Despite the light being on, he’s drifting off to asleep when he hears it again, but he reacts instinctively. He’ll get it if it’s the last thing he does!

OoOoO

Next morning at work, Ryo stares at his partner in shock. He’d been perfectly fine when they’d parted last night, but now…

“Dee! What on earth happened to you?”

Slumping into the chair at his desk, Dee scowls across at his partner. “There was a mosquito in my bedroom. I should’ve stayed at yours, then none of this would’ve happened.”

“A mosquito did that to you?” Ryo can’t quite get his head around that.

“No, I did this to me,” Dee admits. “I was trying to kill the fuckin’ thing and punched myself in the eye by accident.”

It’s hard not to laugh at Dee with his black eye and wounded pride, but Ryo’s pretty sure that wouldn’t go down well, so he bites his lip and resists the temptation. “At least tell me you got it.”

If anything, Dee slumps even further. “No, dammit, but it sure as hell got me.” Pushing up his t-shirt sleeve he reveals a row of angry looking spots at the top of his arm.

“Oh dear. I think maybe you’d better stay at my place tonight, it might be safer.”

Every cloud has a silver lining. Despite the itching, things are looking up!

The End


	248. Fair Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo needs all his sharpshooter skills this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Grip’
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Ryo’s hands were perfectly steady, clasped around the pistol’s grip as he sighted along the barrel; he couldn’t afford to miss this time. The gun pulled to the left, but that was okay; now that he knew, he could compensate.

Taking careful aim, he fired off eight shots in quick succession, emptying the magazine. Every shot hit its mark and eight metal ducks fell. Quickly reloading, he repeated the process and another eight ducks went down, all in less than a minute.

The unlit cigar fell from the stall-owner’s lips as his mouth dropped open, and the queue of people waiting their turns broke into spontaneous applause.

“Nice shooting,” Dee said with a grin, clapping his partner on the shoulder. “Looks like you win.”

Shaking his head, the stall-owner handed over a large fluffy duck. “Never seen anyone do that so fast in all my years,” he admitted.

“It’s not so hard when you know how,” Ryo replied, smiling. Tucking the duck under his arm, he and Dee strolled away from the stall and continued along the midway.

“Why’d you want to win a duck anyway?” Dee asked curiously.

“No idea. Guess I just wanted to see if I could.”

The End


	249. Wild Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee finds the change that comes over Ryo exciting but a bit disconcerting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Wild’.
> 
> **Setting:** Back Stage Pass 2.
> 
> This one’s a triple drabble.

Ryo’s so bashful about sex that at first it’s hard for Dee to get his head around. In his considerable experience, guys like sex, but obviously Ryo has been doing it with the wrong people, in his case women, and the act must have proved so underwhelming it’s not only repressed his sex drive, it’s made him embarrassed about enjoying himself in bed.

It’s a sad state of affairs. Dee’s sure that once Ryo relaxes and lets himself go, he’ll discover exactly what he’s been missing and his libido will resurface with a vengeance. Men have needs. Getting Ryo to put aside his inhibitions is proving difficult though. 

When it happens, it’s unexpected. Ryo’s been off work with a fever, and when Dee visits he’s hopeful but by no means certain of getting a little action. But his partner is fidgety, and it’s not long before Dee realises why. Ryo is in a very aroused state, which turns out to have been caused by the accidental ingestion of alcohol on top of the cough medicine he’d taken earlier. The effects are dramatic.

Inhibitions go out the window, and Ryo is transformed into a sensual and demanding creature, confident, assertive, and not at all shy about going after what he wants. He’s magnificent!

It’s a huge turn on for Dee, and he takes full advantage, but it’s also kinda scary. There’s no gradual evolution from repressed to uninhibited, it’s like a switch has been thrown, the change so abrupt as to be disconcerting, leaving Dee scrambling to catch up.

Afterwards, when Ryo is asleep, Dee sits watching him, trying to process recent events. He feels off balance, and a bit dazed, but he’s sure of one thing; he has to find a way to let Ryo’s wild side out more often.

The End


	250. Handy Excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee likes escaping to the precinct house roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Roof’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Any time he needed a smoke, Dee would escape to the precinct house roof. Sometimes he used the excuse of a cigarette break just to get out of the stuffy squad room and avoid the paperwork he should be doing. Being a known smoker had its perks.

He liked being up on the roof. While the air wasn’t exactly fresh thanks to ever-present traffic fumes, on days like this it seemed more breathable than the squad room fug.

Leaning against the wall, he sighed. Someone would come looking for him soon. Whatever possessed him to tell everyone he’d quit smoking?

The End


	251. Shared Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake’s whole life has been turned around, and he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #35: The Sky’s The Limit at drabble_weekly .
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Drake had always considered his life rather humdrum and ordinary. He was a cop, sure, and investigating crimes could certainly be exciting, not to mention occasionally dangerous, but most of his job consisted of paperwork, legwork, and driving between the two. 

His personal life was nothing to write home about either; occasional short-lived relationships with a wide range of women, none of whom seemed to see him as someone worthy of long-term commitment, and lengthy dry spells in between. His evenings ended up being spent either at bars, drinking with the guys and trying to pick up women, usually with little success, or at home watching TV.

Then everything changed. Now wherever he goes, women are checking him out, flirting, even openly hitting on him, but they’re wasting their time because he’s not interested; he’s already taken. Why are women so interested in gay guys anyway?

Work is still work, but his evenings are a dizzying mix of dining in cosy restaurants, dancing at lively clubs, going to concerts, ice-skating, the movies… The list is endless. JJ says they can do anything Drake wants, because as long as Drake is happy, he is too.

Drake couldn’t love his boyfriend more.

The End


	252. Slobbing About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee has been good all month, but not tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Nothing’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Turning on the TV, Dee grabbed the remote and slumped onto the sofa, flicking through the channels to find something to watch. After the day he’d had, he wanted nothing more than to slob around watching TV, drinking beer, and eating something unhealthy. He almost wished he hadn’t quit smoking last year so he could indulge in something else bad for him.

He’d just endured his annual physical and been given a clean bill of health, something he’d expected after spending the last month eating healthily, avoiding alcohol, and exercising way too much for his liking.

This was his reward.

The End


	253. Height Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky is growing so fast, soon he’ll be taller than Dee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written Using the tw100 prompt ‘Grow’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga, but before Like Like Love.

‘Well this sucks,’ Dee thought, looking at Bikky. The little twerp was as tall as Dee was now. Whatever advantage he’d once had over the now seventeen-year-old boy was gone. Before long, the height advantage would belong to Bikky. It was so unfair.

“What’ve you been feedin’ him, fertilizer? If he keeps growin’ like this he’ll hit the ceiling!”

Ryo snickered at the disgusted expression on his partner’s face. “He eats the same things we do, Dee, he’s just naturally tall.”

Bikky smirked at Dee. “Just wait ‘til I reach my full height, then I’ll get to call you shorty!”

The End


	254. Big Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next-door apartment is Dee’s now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using. the dw100 prompt ‘Regeneration’.
> 
> **Setting:** Like Like Love.

The apartment next door to Dee’s, which was now his to do with as he pleased, was obviously going to need work. The guy who’d live here before had been elderly and not able to keep up with repairs. 

Dee shrugged as he looked around. It didn’t matter, he’d be ripping out and replacing a lot of the fixtures anyway. By the time he was done with it, nobody would recognise the place.

This was going to be part of his home, and maybe someday Ryo’s too, so he had big plans for it. He’d make it his regeneration project!

The End


	255. Jinxed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo’s workday started out on a less than promising note and it’s been going downhill ever since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #37: It Could Be Worse at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

“I hate today,” Dee grumbled, staring out at the rain through the windshield of their unmarked police car as Ryo drove them back to the precinct. They’d just trekked out to Queens to interview a possible suspect in their current murder investigation, but it had turned out the guy couldn’t have done it because he’d been having surgery on a badly broken leg at the time after being the victim of a hit and run accident. “Everything’s going wrong; I swear we’re jinxed! We’ve run out of leads on the Dover case, our only suspect has an iron-clad alibi, it’s freezing cold out and pouring with rain, and now we’re stuck in a traffic jam!”

Ryo smirked at his partner, amused. “Lighten up, Dee; it could be worse. At least we’re warm and dry.”

At that moment, the car’s heater, which had been making a sad rattling, whining sound all day, gave out a truly horrendous grinding noise that set their teeth on edge, clunked a few times, and died, blasting a stream of frigid air at them through the vents. Dee hurriedly switched it off before turning to glare at Ryo.

“You just had to say it, didn’t you!”

The End


	256. Going Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo are undercover in a far more luxurious setting than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #38: Dabble at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Undercover gigs didn’t get better than this, Dee decided as he relaxed by the pool, sipping a cool drink. Not only was he a guest at this luxurious hotel and spa, posing as a potential buyer in order to catch an international arms dealer who liked the finer things in life, but Ryo was here too.

Dee peered over his sunglasses, watching his partner, dressed in swim trunks and a t-shirt, patrolling the pool area. They’d tossed a coin to see who’d be the guest and who’d join the staff, and Ryo had lost. He made a supremely sexy lifeguard though.

Finishing his drink, Dee set the glass aside, removed his sunglasses, and stood, stretching luxuriously before sitting on the pool’s edge, dabbling his toes in the water. He had a packed afternoon ahead of him, but there was time for a swim before lunch. 

Maybe he’d get into difficulties so Ryo would have to dive in and rescue him. Dee was dying to see his lover soaked to the skin, shorts and tee clinging, leaving nothing to the imagination. Maybe he could drag Ryo to his room after for a different kind of dabbling. Even lifeguards needed time off.

The End


	257. Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is blessed with many skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Skills’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Being a cop requires a wide range of skills, from firearms proficiency, to observation, interrogation techniques, and extensive knowledge of local, national, and sometimes even international laws. Add to that advanced driver training for high-speed chases, and instruction in hand-to-hand combat, useful for arresting perps, and it’s not surprising getting through the Police Academy is so tough.

But Dee has talents that have nothing to do with police work and everything to do with personal relations.

As Ryo melts beneath Dee’s skilled hands, lips and tongue, Dee smirks to himself; at work or at home, he always gets his man.

The End


	258. Bilingual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s something Dee is curious about…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Foreign Language’.
> 
> **Setting:** Sometime in Vol. 1.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Dee didn’t understand the words, but he didn’t really need to; the tone and the volume with which they were delivered told him everything he needed to know. Ryo was furious about something, but Dee could thank his lucky stars that at least this time his partner’s anger wasn’t being directed at him.

Still, some things were best left to run their course, so he wisely decided to keep his head down and his mouth shut until Ryo cooled off.

That night, as they were leaving work, Dee fell into step beside Ryo. “There’s somethin’ I’ve been meanin’ to ask you.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“How come you always swear in Japanese?”

Ryo glanced sidelong at his partner and blushed slightly. “Um, well, I don’t want Bikky learning any bad words.”

Dee threw his head back and laughed. “You’re about eight years too late to prevent that, dude! The house ape probably knows more cuss words than you do. All you’re doin’ is teachin’ him to swear in a second language.”

Ryo’s blush deepened and he frowned. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Ah, don’t sweat it! At least if he starts cussin’ in Japanese, hardly anyone’s gonna understand what he’s saying!”

The End


	259. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky isn’t happy about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for challenge #39: What Are You Complaining About Now? at drabble_weekly. 
> 
> **Setting:** Towards the end of the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Dee could hear Bikky muttering something under his breath as he lay on the floor, supposedly doing his homework. He nudged the boy’s foot with his own. 

“What’re you complainin’ about now, twerp?”

Ryo says I can’t go play basketball until I’ve finished my math homework!” Bikky whined. “It’s SO not fair! I’ve done all the rest, but he knows I’m bad at math. This’ll take me all night and I’ll still get it wrong! It’s supposed to be raining Sunday; why can’t I leave it ‘til then? I’m wasting the good weather in here!”

“What’re you stuck on? Maybe I can give ya some pointers.”

“You?” Bikky sounded so astounded that Dee burst out laughing. 

“Don’t sound so surprised! I’ll have you know I aced math all the way through school. Always been good with numbers.”

Bikky eyed Dee warily. “If you tell me the answers, what’s it gonna cost me?”

Dee shook his head. “Never said I’d do it for you, just I’d help you understand how to work it out for yourself.”

“Whatever.”

“As for my price; no callin’ me names for a month.”

“Deal; I can do that.”

Turned out Dee was a pretty good teacher.

The End


	260. Beware Of The…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo are enjoying a picnic in the park. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #36: Birds at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

The sun was warm, the sky was blue, and it seemed as though half the city had decided to descend on Central Park. Everywhere Dee looked, people were sunbathing, flying kites, throwing Frisbees, walking dogs… He didn’t care. All that mattered was getting to spend his day off with Ryo.

They’d found a spot by the lake, spread out their picnic blanket, and settled down for a leisurely lunch. Nearby, ducks bobbed about on the water, like a flotilla of feathery boats, occasionally upending themselves to dabble beneath the surface. Ryo pointed out the different breeds; he seemed to have an encyclopaedic knowledge of birds.

Picking up a ham sandwich, Dee took a big bite, washing it down with a mouthful of beer. Oh yeah, this was the life! No paperwork, no mean old badger yelling at him, just him and his baby, kicking back and relaxing on a sunny summer’s day. It didn’t get better than this.

He was about to take another bite of his sandwich when it was abruptly snatched from his hand, nearly taking his fingers too, and he found himself face-to-face with a gigantic swan.

“Ack! Maybe we should find someplace safer for our picnic!” 

The End


	261. Dee-termined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is determined to win Ryo’s love, by any means necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Jae’s Monthly Drabble Challenge #136 - demanding, destined, determined, disbelief, dismissive. I used all of them!

Dee knew he was being demanding, always pouncing on Ryo, kissing him, letting his hands wander, but it wasn’t like he had much choice in the matter. He was determined to get his point across, convince his partner they were destined to be together, and he wasn’t going to stop until he succeeded.

Not that it was easy, Ryo tended to be dismissive of Dee’s declarations of love, so much so that Dee was growing accustomed to the expression of disbelief on that beautiful face. He didn’t let it discourage him though; he knew someday Ryo would love him back. 

The End


	262. Intricate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee likes watching Ryo work, but this is something different.  
> Written Using: The tw100 prompt ‘Fold’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Fold’.
> 
> **Setting:** Sometime during the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Sitting at his desk, waiting for somebody to return his phone call, Ryo tore a page from the back of his notebook and started to fold it, a small frown of concentration creasing his forehead.

Across from him, Dee watched in fascination as Ryo flipped the paper, now one side, now the other, his long fingers making deft folds seemingly at random, and yet with a purpose Dee couldn’t begin to fathom. 

He was hypnotised. He always enjoyed watching Ryo’s hands at work, whether writing, typing, cooking, or cleaning his gun, but somehow this was different. Beneath Ryo’s fingers, a simple scrap of paper was turning into something else entirely, a delicate and intricately fashioned bird.

The phone started to ring, startling them both, and setting the bird aside, Ryo answered it, picking up his pen and making notes. Hanging up, he glanced towards Dee.

“I’ve got an address for Robert Milano; we’d better get over there.”

Dee nodded and got to his feet, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and slipping it on. As he passed Ryo’s desk, he picked up the paper bird and tucked it in his pocket. He’d ask Ryo about it later.

The End


	263. Bump And Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The streets of New York are rife with crime. Even cops aren’t immune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Rubbish’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Walking back towards the precinct house after having lunch out in the reasonably fresh spring air, a kid on rollerblades almost knocked Ryo flying Only Dee grabbing him kept him on his feet. 

“Idiot,” Dee grumbled. “You okay? Someone should nab that kid and issue a speedin’ ticket. What does he think he’s doin’ racin’ along the busy sidewalk like that?”

“He’s a hit and run mugger,” Ryo replied. “He took my bag.”

“That little shit!” Dee made to give chase but Ryo stopped him.

“Don’t bother; the joke’s on him. All he got was the packaging from our lunch.”

The End


	264. Spoiled For Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee has never seen such a huge selection of fresh fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge # 41: Fruit at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee stared at the packed shelves, wondering how anyone was ever expected to choose from such a staggering array. He’d thought there was a wide choice at the supermarket, but it was nothing compared to this organic fruit and vegetable market. He’d already counted twenty varieties of apple, and half the things on display he couldn’t identify.

“Sharon fruit? There’s a fruit named after a girl?”

Ryo laughed at Dee’s astonishment. “They’re a kind of persimmon, almost seedless. Want to try some?”

“Sure, why not? I’ll try anything once.”

Putting a few of the fruits in a bag, Ryo added them to his shopping cart with the blueberries, raspberries, oranges, several ears of corn, and a bag of cherry tomatoes. “What’s your favourite fruit?” he asked Dee, starting to fill a bag with cherries.

“Hmmm.” Dee considered the question. “Peaches I guess. But I think apricots are the prettiest,” he added, spotting some on display.

“Why d’you say that?” Ryo asked, looking at Dee curiously.

Dee shrugged. “Dunno. Just, the colour I guess, all warm and golden. They’re like little blobs of concentrated sunshine.”

Ryo couldn’t help but smile at the almost poetic description. He knew exactly what Dee meant.

The End


	265. All Fired Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee knows how to get Ryo fired up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘The Naked Man’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Ryo was on the phone to his aunt when Dee came out of the bathroom, freshly showered, hair damp, steam rising from moist skin, and completely buck-naked. He was without doubt the most glorious sight imaginable and Ryo couldn’t tear his gaze away. He was dimly aware of his aunt’s voice in his ear, but he had no idea what she was saying.

Eventually he managed to find his voice again and spoke distractedly into the phone.

“Sorry, Aunt Elena, something’s come up, I’ll call you back later.” Without giving her a chance to reply, he hung up.

Dee stood smirking in the middle of the living room, stretching casually to show off his body to full advantage.

“I can make a pretty good guess at what’s come up,” he grinned, eying the front of Ryo’s pants appreciatively. 

Ryo was already stalking slowly towards him, barely restrained lust making his eyes even darker than usual. Dee loved getting his partner fired up like this; it didn’t happen very often, he had to catch Ryo in just the right mood, but when he did, the results were always explosive.

“Bed, now!” Ryo practically growled.

Oh yeah, tonight was gonna be amazing!

The End


	266. Romantic Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ is living all his romantic dreams, just not with the person he thought he’d be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #42: Sweet Summer Lovin’ at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

This was just the way JJ dreamed it would be. Summer sunshine, fluffy white clouds, birds chirping in the trees overhead, and here he was, sitting on a picnic blanket with his loved one’s head in his lap, feeding him grapes and talking about all the wonderful things they were going to do together. It was sweet, and romantic, and perfect, and he was loving every second of their vacation.

The only thing different from all the dreams he’d had of this moment was the man sharing it with him.

Drake looked up at him and smiled. “This is perfect.”

The End


	267. New Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo are putting some new recruits through their paces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Survival’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

“Dee, we’re supposed to be testing them, not killing them,” Ryo pointed out to his partner, half amused and half exasperated.

“If they can’t handle a little physical exercise they won’t last long as cops,” Dee insisted. “They need to learn that it’s not all cushy desk jobs and lazing around in patrol cars, eatin’ donuts and drinkin’ coffee! Best to weed out the ones that can’t cut it before spendin’ money on trainin’ ‘em.”

The two detectives were volunteering at the Police Academy, helping to put the latest batch of potential new recruits through their paces; Dee had thrown himself into the task with a will, seemingly at odds with his usual tendency towards laziness.

“That’s true I suppose.” Ryo looked at their batch of ten young men and women, slumped on the grass, panting and dishevelled. “But there’s such a thing as pushing them too hard. They’ll get fitness training once they enter the Academy.”

“So our team get a head start,” Dee grinned. “Survival of the fittest. When we get through with ‘em, the ones that make it into the Academy are gonna out-do all the other recruits. If they can survive this, they can survive anything.”

The End


	268. If He Knew Then…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo muses on the unhelpfulness of hindsight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt # 451: Hindsight at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Shortly after Vol. 7.
> 
> This one’s a triple drabble.

Looking back, it had been inevitable from their first meeting that they would end up together, even though at the time Ryo knew he’d been too deep in denial to recognise the truth, doing his best to block it out even when it was being repeatedly thrust in his face, kissing him, groping him, taking all kinds of unprofessional liberties with his person… 

Ryo blinked; he’d been going somewhere with that thought before it had gotten completely derailed by his vivid memories of Dee’s very persistent and unashamedly physical pursuit of him. Oh yes, now he remembered; he was sure that hindsight was a wonderful thing in a lot of ways, but from his point of view it was largely useless. It would’ve been much more helpful if it could have told him back then what he knew now. It certainly would have saved a lot of time, not to mention all the stress and uncertainty his worries and doubts had caused him over whether Dee was sincere or merely playing with him. 

Then again, maybe none of that really mattered now they were finally together. It felt good admitting to himself that his partner’s attentions hadn’t been anywhere near as unwelcome as he’d tried to make out. He loved Dee more than anything, and knew Dee honestly loved him in return. That it had taken him several years to work that out was neither here nor there; he’d had a lot of repressed emotions and desires to work through back then, not the kinds of things that could be dealt with overnight. What mattered now was the future and what the two of them did with it.

Watching Dee sleeping peacefully beside him, Ryo couldn’t help smiling. From where he was lying, the future was looking pretty damned good.

The End


	269. Take A Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo and Dee decide to try their hands at a different kind of shooting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Arrows’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“Why archery?” Dee wanted to know.

“Why not? Come on, Dee, it’ll be fun!”

Ryo was so enthusiastic Dee couldn’t say no. Besides, his lover was right, it would probably be fun to try something neither of them had done before.

By the end of the class, Dee was feeling quite pleased with himself. He hadn’t scored a bull’s-eye, but he’d hit the inner rings of the target several times. Amazingly he’d proved a better shot with a bow and arrow than Ryo, whose first shot had missed the target completely, falling so far short that he’d been reduced to helpless laughter.

“You might want to aim a little higher,” Dee had teased. 

“I think I need to work on my upper body strength,” Ryo had replied when he’d recovered enough breath to speak. “This is a lot harder than it looks.”

Despite Ryo’s poor start, Dee could see the other man was having a good time and was glad he’d agreed to his partner’s suggestion.

“We should do this again,” he said as they returned their bows.

“Yes, and maybe bring Bikky next time. Think I’ll stick with my automatic for catching the bad guys though; it’s probably safer.”

The End


	270. Squashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee outweighs Ryo, which can cause problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Squash'.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee outweighs Ryo; not by a huge amount but he’s definitely heavier, a few inches taller, and a bit more muscular. Ryo likes his partner’s body, a lot, but right now he’s getting squashed into the mattress.

“Get off me, you oaf! You’re too heavy!”

“You weren’t complainin’ before,” Dee’s drowsy voice murmurs close to his ear.

“That’s because you were taking some of your weight then. Seriously, I can’t breathe!” Ryo wriggles, pushing at Dee until he rolls off.

“Sorry, babe. You okay?”

“I will be when I get my breath back.”

“Next time you can be on top.”

The End


	271. Carnival Capers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee snags the cushiest job at the 27th’s charity carnival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge # 45: Carnival at drabble_weekly .
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

It was mid-July, and time for the 27th Precinct’s annual carnival to raise money for Mother Lane’s orphanage. Dee loved Mother, and would do just about anything for her, but he had to draw the line somewhere, and this time he’d put his foot down. For the first year in memory, he’d managed to avoid being roped in as the entertainment in one of the sideshows. 

No chapped lips from the kissing booth, no getting dunked in water, or being auctioned off as someone’s date for the evening. It would make a refreshing change to get through the festivities in one piece. After all, what possible harm could he come to running the Tombola? Nothing could be safer; all the prizes were soft toys. This was the best gig of the lot.

“Five tickets for a dollar!” he called to passers by. “Tickets ending with five or zero are winners! Choose your prize!”

 

OoOoOoO

 

Dee slumped on the sofa, wincing as Ryo pressed an ice pack carefully to his black eye and swollen nose. 

“What happened?” Ryo asked.

“Two dads wanted the same teddy bear for their kids and started fightin’ over it,” Dee groaned. “I got caught in the middle.”

The End


	272. Worthwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee isn’t as lazy as some people think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Buff’.

A lot of people seemed to believe that just because Dee avoided doing paperwork wherever possible, that meant he was lazy. Not so! Sure, he hated paperwork with a vengeance, it was the worst part of being a cop; he far preferred conserving his energy for chasing down perps, but he was perfectly capable of hard work when it was something worthwhile, and this definitely qualified.

He wiped grease off his hands, picked up a clean cloth and buffed the chrome to a dazzling shine.

It had taken him months to restore, but Jess’s old motorcycle looked good as new.

The End


	273. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo is going to make the most of his alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #46: When There’s Nobody Around at drabble_weekly.
> 
>  **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This one's a double drabble.

Alone on his day off for the first time in what feels like forever, Ryo can do whatever he wants without having to worry what anyone thinks of him. Bikky is away at camp, and Dee said he had errands to run but would be over later to take him out to dinner. That suits Ryo just fine.

It’s not that he doesn’t like having Bikky and Dee around, but time to himself has become a rare luxury, and he plans to make the most of it. He has chores to do of course, the apartment won’t clean itself, and there’s a big stack of clothes to iron, but he doesn’t mind. Chores go better, not to mention faster, with good music to listen to.

Slotting his iPod into the socket on his stereo system, he puts it on shuffle and turns it up; his neighbours are out too, so he doesn’t even have to worry that someone might complain about the noise. 

It doesn’t take him long to get lost in the music, singing along, loving every minute. If he happens to break into a few dance steps while vacuuming, what does it matter? There’s nobody around to see…

The End


	274. Scratched Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo’s weekend away goes a bit wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Soothe/Soothing’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Trust Dee to blunder into poison ivy on their hike, despite all of Ryo’s warnings. It might have been okay if Dee hadn’t managed to make things worse by tripping up when Ryo yelled at him to get out of it, but… Well, maybe if they hadn’t been messing about with the Frisbee they’d found, and if Ryo hadn’t thrown it quite so hard, and Dee hadn’t gone tearing after it like a puppy chasing a ball…

It was all too easy to be wise in hindsight.

Pained whimpers came from Dee, who was lying rigidly still on the bed in their hotel room while Ryo smeared cream all over the rash to soothe the itching. So much for their romantic weekend getaway, Dee was much too itchy and uncomfortable to indulge in everything he’d had planned. Looked like he’d be losing out on sleep for all the wrong reasons.

The End


	275. Ultimate Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only two people have the right to take Leo Grant’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Revenge of the…’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 7, Act 19.
> 
> This one’s a triple drabble.

The way Leo Grant saw it, only two people had the right to take the ultimate revenge against him, and one of those two, Detective Maclean, was far too noble and honest to do the deed while the other…

Alicia, his wife, the woman who loved him so much it was slowly killing her. She wanted passion and desire, a love so consuming it would burn right down to her soul. That was the way she loved, and though he loved her in return, it wasn’t enough. 

He couldn’t give her what she wanted most, couldn’t throw aside everything he’d worked so hard to get and damn the consequences. If they left the family, they’d be tracked down and killed. He wouldn’t run the way she wanted him to, had always wanted, right from the start. Deep down she must have known that all along.

She’s cheated on him, more than once, and yet Leo can’t find it in him to blame Alicia, because he betrayed her first, and in a way, he’s never stopped, worming his way deeper and deeper into the family so that one day it would become his.

Leo would have accepted death at the hands of the cop; Ryo Maclean had the right to take his life in revenge for the deaths of his parents, but Alicia has the greater claim. As she levels her gun and takes aim at her husband, the man who was once her beloved Liotta, he makes no move to defend himself. Why should he? Death at her hands is no more than he deserves. Let her have her revenge; the only thing that matters now is that she shouldn’t be held responsible for his death. She’s already paid too high a price for loving him. Let it end now.

The End


	276. The Best Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee discovers the medicinal properties of tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Tea’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Tea is an acquired taste, one Dee is gradually growing accustomed to. Ryo drinks it all the time at home; green tea, chamomile, Lapsang Souchong… Dee swears his partner must have a tea for every occasion, and while he finds some of them on the bitter side, they’re mostly not too bad, even if sometimes a little honey or lemon is required to take the bitter edge off and make them more palatable.

As much as Dee loves his coffee, there are times, like late at night, when a caffeine boost is the last thing either of them need. Say what you will about tea, it’s a lot more soothing and relaxing than coffee, and makes for a better night’s sleep. That alone would be enough justification for drinking it, but…

Turns out, with honey, lemon juice, and a shot of whiskey, good tea makes the best cold remedy ever!

The End


	277. Romantic Nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee comes to a realisation about JJ’s romantic nonsense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Nonsense’.
> 
> **Setting:** Somewhere around Vol. 5.

JJ is at it again, babbling romantic nonsense, so Dee closes his ears and ignores him. It’s either that or take his attention off the barely moving traffic long enough to gag him. He has no idea what he did this time to get the old badger mad at him, but he must have done something, because getting partnered with JJ to tail a suspect has to be punishment.

Okay, so Ryo is in court and Dee needed backup for this, but couldn’t the Chief have assigned Ted, or Drake? Even the squad’s new rookie would’ve been better than saddling him with Jemmy J Adams, his own personal stalker.

“Shut up and keep an eye on that cab,” Dee snaps. They’re a couple of cars back, creeping through the evening rush hour. Tailing someone through a traffic jam is a nightmare; they could easily get held up at an intersection while the cab carrying their suspect gets away, or just as easily miss him disembarking and end up following an empty taxi. That wouldn’t happen if eagle-eyed Ryo were here. 

“I am keeping an eye on it; I can still talk at the same time.”

“I noticed.”

Dee almost groans aloud when JJ goes right back to rambling about going on dates, and snuggling by an open fire, and true love, and sweet kisses, and suddenly more than anything Dee wants to hear Ryo’s voice. All the things JJ is saying, Dee would welcome if only they were coming from Ryo’s lips instead.

‘I’ve really got it bad,’ he realises, tuning JJ out again. ‘It’s only romantic nonsense when the wrong person is saying it.’ Because Dee knows he wants dates, and snuggling by the fire, and kisses that go on forever, but he only wants those things with Ryo.

The End


	278. Drinking To Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even seasoned detectives need a stiff drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Drink’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

“I need a drink,” Dee groaned as they pulled on their coats before stepping out into the chilly night air. 

Beside him, Ryo nodded. “Or several.”

Even for men in their line of work, it had been a rough shift. They had a new case, a particularly brutal double murder where the victims had been tortured to death. Images of the crime scene would no doubt haunt them both for some time.

“C’mon, we’ll stop in at McGinty’s, unwind a bit before heading home.” Dee steered Ryo towards the squad’s local hangout. “Good thing neither of us is driving tonight.” 

The End


	279. Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What initially seems like a good idea gets Ryo in a bit of a predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Idea’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

As ideas went, it probably wasn’t the best one Ryo had ever had. He was man enough to admit that, although at the time it had seemed like a no-brainer. The huge and heavy flat-pack box had got itself wedged as he’d put it in the trunk of his car, so he’d climbed in with it, and from that position it had been simple to get it free and settle it among the other boxes already there.

Unfortunately for him, the other end of the box must have caught on something else and the next thing he knew, he was in a bit of a predicament. There was only one thing to do; he pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

“Dee?” 

“Hey babe! What’s up? You sound a bit muffled.”

“Ah, about that. I’m sort of a bit stuck; I could use some help, if it’s no trouble…”

“Sure. You know me, always happy to be of assistance. Where are ya?”

Ryo told him and twenty minutes later, Dee pulled in beside Ryo’s car.

“You really shouldn’t leave your keys in the lock,” Dee teased as he opened the trunk and smirked down at his lover. “How many times have I told you that? Someone might’ve stolen your car and driven off with you in it!”

Ryo blushed. “It’s a good thing I left them where I did; they wouldn’t have been any use to either of us if they’d been in my pocket.”

“Maybe, but I still could’a got you out. I can jimmy a lock, no problem. It’s a useful skill for a cop to have, in case someone’s trapped in their car after an accident.”

He offered a hand to help Ryo out. “Only you would lock yourself in the trunk of your own car.”

The End


	280. Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee isn’t happy about turning thirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #48: Growing Older But Not Up at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** A few months before Vol. 7.

“This sucks,” Dee grumbled, slumped at his desk, a tragic expression on his face. “I can’t believe I’m thirty! That’s practically old!”

Sitting across from him, Ryo, a whole year older, looked amused. “You said the same thing a year ago when you turned twenty-nine,” he informed his partner.

“I did?”

Ryo nodded.

“I really must be gettin’ old if I don’t remember that.”

“Poor Dee,” Ryo chuckled. “They say memory’s the first thing to go.”

Dee slumped even further, burying his head in his hands. “I’m doomed!”

He made such a pathetic sight that Ryo decided to take pity on him and stop the teasing. “So, as it’s your special day, how about coming to my place tonight for dinner? I baked you a cake.”

Dee shot upright in his seat. “A cake? An actual Birthday cake? Does it have frosting? And candles?”

Ryo couldn’t keep from laughing at Dee’s excitement.

“Yes and yes. Can’t have a birthday cake without candles.”

“WOOHOO!” Dee leapt to his feet, his chair skidding away.

Shaking his head, Ryo grinned up at his partner. “You may be getting older, but I don’t think there’s any chance of you growing up any time soon.”

The End


	281. Precious Bundle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother Maria Lane watches over her newest charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Bundle’.
> 
> **Setting:** The beginning of Vol. 6, Act 18.
> 
> This one’s a triple drabble.

It was the early hours of the morning, and Mother Maria Lane had barely slept. She knew she should, she had other children who needed her too, but gazing at the precious bundle cradled in her arms, she knew she wasn’t about to set this little one down in his crib just yet. He’d had such a bad start in life; he needed to know he was safe now, with someone who loved him and would protect him.

The doctors at the hospital had estimated he was no more than a day or two old, quite possibly less than that. What kind of person would just abandon an innocent, helpless baby? He wasn’t even left somewhere he’d easily be found, like on a doorstep, or outside a hospital, just dumped in a filthy alley, amid the garbage and the rats. It was a miracle he’d even been found. He could have died there, cold, unloved, and alone. There was no excuse for treating any child that way. 

Unfortunately, it was unlikely the mother would ever be traced; there’d been nothing but a filthy, stained sheet with the baby. Jess had said he doubted the forensics experts would be able to get any usable evidence from it, especially as they had no way of knowing whether the sheet had been left with the baby or if it had already been in the alley and the baby had just been left on it.

Holding her new charge closer, Mother Lane smiled down at his sleeping face. She couldn’t change the way he’d entered this world, or get justice for him, but there was one thing she could do. She could make sure he never had any reason to doubt that he was loved. 

“I’ll always be here for you, Dee. I promise.”

The End


	282. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky often arrives home to an empty apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written Using: The tw100 prompt ‘Home Alone’.
> 
> **Setting:** Early in the manga.

Even when his dad had been alive, Bikky had been a latchkey kid, going home to an empty apartment each night. Back then, on the days he didn’t skip classes altogether, he’d drop off his schoolbag and then hang out with his friends for a few hours. Some nights his dad didn’t come home at all.

These days, things were different; arriving home, Bikky dumped his bag, kicked off his shoes, and went into the kitchen to fix himself a snack. Then it was back to the lounge to look through his homework. The easy stuff he did while he ate, then if Ryo wouldn’t be home until later, he sometimes went out for an hour. As long as he got all his homework finished before bedtime Ryo wouldn’t mind.

Being home alone never bothered Bikky, he was used to it. Besides, he knew Ryo would be home before long.

The End


	283. Slip Sliding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A totally ridiculous accident gives Dee and Ryo something to laugh about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge: # 49: Laughter at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7

It shouldn’t have been funny, and in most respects it wasn’t. Truth be told, it was damned painful. Some joker must’ve moved the sign warning that the floors were wet, and therefore slippery, because Dee definitely hadn’t seen one when he’d come in off the street. If he had, he would’ve been more careful.

As it was, he’d stepped inside, spotted Ryo, and hurried to catch up with him, only to have his feet go out from underneath him. He’d hit the tiled subway station floor, ass first, and just kept sliding, wondering inanely if this was how it felt to be a bowling ball.

Hearing the commotion, Ryo had paused to look back, just in time to be knocked off his feet by Dee, crashing down on top of him and knocking the breath out of him. 

If Dee had thought that would halt his slide, he’d been wrong; they’d continued across the floor, scattering people left and right, until the wall got in the way, slamming into it and no doubt earning themselves a bunch of bruises.

Looking at each other, they’d both burst into helpless laughter.

“Bet you couldn’t do that again if you tried!” Ryo snorted.

The End


	284. Summer Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is annoyed with the weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Shower’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half, 150 words.

Dee was grumbling; Ryo hid a grin.

“This morning’s forecast said there was a small chance of localised showers! This is no shower! If I’d known we were gonna get caught in Niagara Falls, I’da brought an umbrella.”

“It’s not that bad, Dee. Don’t exaggerate.”

“Who’s exaggerating? I can’t even see the path through this and it can’t be more than thirty feet away! The rain’s comin’ down so hard it’s bouncin’!”

He was right; as the raindrops hit the ground they seemed to spring upwards again. Ryo thought it looked pretty, especially now the sun was starting to come out again.

“I don’t know why you’re complaining. It’ll pass over soon enough and we’re perfectly dry under here.” The broad, leafy branches of the tree they were sheltering beneath hadn’t let a single drop through so far.

Dee huffed. “Just wish the forecasters would get it right for once.”

The End


	285. Unwelcome Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is having a change of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Amnesty 5 at drabble_weekly, using Challenge #31: A Change In The Weather.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

“Can I change my mind?” Dee asked, fanning himself with one of the files from his desk.

“Huh?” Ryo looked up from trying to unstick his shirt from his body. The humidity was so high that everything was sticking to everything else, and the laboring air conditioner was hardly making any difference at all to the temperature in the squad room.

“I said, can I change my mind?” Dee repeated.

“About what?” Ryo felt like he must have missed half this conversation somehow, because he had no idea what Dee was talking about. Then again, sometimes he thought Dee didn’t know what he was talking about either.

“Yesterday,” Dee reminded him. “When I said I wished we’d get some of the hot weather other parts of the country were gettin’. I think I’d rather be cold than feel like I’m cookin’ and meltin’ at the same time.”

“Oh.” Ryo frowned. “What was the question again?”

Dee shook his head. “Never mind. Forget I said anything.” He slumped in his seat; the past couple of weeks had been unseasonably cold, wet, and windy, but now he couldn’t help feeling this sudden heatwave was his punishment for complaining. He’d welcome the cold.

The End


	286. Not A Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo Grant is a stone cold killer, but Ryo could never be like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Hate’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 5, Act 14.
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half, 150 words.

Hate seemed much too mild a word for what Ryo felt when he looked at the man responsible for the deaths of his parents. Leo Grant was a mobster, a cold-hearted bastard who dealt in drugs and weapons, among other things, and he and some cronies had wiped out two innocent people. By mistake.

They didn’t even feel bad about, not really. They just went on with their lives as if nothing had happened while Ryo’s life was changed irrevocably.

He wanted to kill the bastard, gun him down in cold blood, just like Leo had done to his mom and dad, and yet he couldn’t do it, because unlike Leo, he wasn’t a cold-blooded murderer. He’d taken a vow to serve and protect, and not all the pain, or rage, or hate in the world could make him anything but what he was: a man who upheld the law.

The End


	287. Leap Of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol is in serious danger, being held captive. She has to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Escape’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 6, Act 17.
> 
> This one’s a triple drabble.

Scared though she is, Carol knows it’s no use sitting around waiting to be rescued; nobody knows where she is, so if she wants to get out of here she has to escape on her own. When the psycho who’s holding her prisoner comes to check on her, she fights back. 

It doesn’t go too well, he roughs her up, but she doesn’t give up and gets in a few good hits of her own, makes it out of the apartment despite her twisted ankle. She knows she’s no match for him, he’s down but just stunned; he’ll be coming after her again any moment.

The window on the landing is already open a bit, enough perhaps for her to squeeze through, but not much help when she looks out and realises she’s three floors up. Then she sees them: Bikky and Ryo. Help is on the way after all, but so is her captor. Carol’s not going to wait around and let him get his slimy hands on her again. No way! She scrambles onto the windowsill, swings her legs out… It’s a scarily long drop, and yet it’s still better than the alternative.

“Ryo! Catch!”

He looks up, eyes wide with horror. Carol can’t wait any longer; she makes a leap of faith, trusting that Ryo will catch her, and of course he does. She didn’t doubt him for a second. They’ll both have a few bruises, but it’s okay; she already has so many a few more won’t make any difference. They’re a small price to pay for her life.

Dee takes care of the psycho creep, and he’s not overly gentle about it, which suits Carol just fine. As always, her three brave heroes have come through for her. She knows they’ll never let her down.

The End


	288. A Welcome Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo are looking forward to the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #51: Free As The Wind at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** Several years after Like Like Love.

Dee stood at the helm of the cabin cruiser, steering it out into open water. Ryo was leaning on the bow rail, bare arms folded on the gleaming metal, his hair ruffled by the warm breeze. They had three full days ahead of them, and they planned to make the most of their free time.

This wasn’t the first time they’d been boating on their days off; Ryo had first introduced Dee to the joys of being out on the water a few months into their relationship, but always before they’d rented a small boat. This would be their first trip on the cruiser Bikky had bought for them where they’d be out on the ocean for more than just a few short hours.

Even now Dee was finding it hard to believe that this cruiser was theirs. It was easily twice the size of the ones they used to rent, and much more luxurious.

Dee had been so deep in thought, concentrating on following the marked channel, that he hadn’t even noticed Ryo joining him.

“Isn’t this amazing?” Ryo said, smiling happily.

“Yep!” Dee grinned back. “We can go anywhere we choose, baby! We’re as free as the wind!”

The End


	289. Overrun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo are investigating a crime in a slum tenement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Exterminate’.
> 
> **Setting:** Sometime during the manga.

“Damned roaches!” Dee stomped on another one, seriously pissed off; the murder scene was crawling with them.

“They’re going to make things difficult for the CSI’s,” Ryo agreed. “They’ve probably eaten the forensic evidence already.”

“Someone should call pest control, get the whole lot of ‘em exterminated,” Dee grumbled, stomping several more, glad he was wearing thick-soled boots. “How can people live in places like this?”

“They probably don’t have any choice,” Ryo replied sadly.

That was the worse part; slum landlords could let the properties fall apart and be overrun by vermin, because their tenants couldn’t afford to complain.

The End


	290. Rebuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo rebuffs Commissioner Rose’s advances in no uncertain terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #52: Awkward at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 3, Act 8.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Ryo hadn’t been worried when Commissioner Rose had requested his assistance on a case. After all, the commissioner was his boss. Dee hadn’t been happy, but then Dee wasn’t good at sharing, and for some unaccountable reason, seemed to have taken a particular dislike to Rose from the moment they met.

Everything had been going smoothly until Ryo and Rose had encountered Dee leaving a hotel with Agent Spacey hanging all over him, and when she’d kissed Dee right in front of them… Ryo wasn’t jealous, of course not, but that was appallingly unprofessional behaviour when they were supposed to be working.

“Worried?” the Commissioner asked. He meant about Dee.

“Why would I be?”

He wasn’t expecting what happened next, but when Rose leaned it to kiss him, Ryo quickly blocked him. He was rather proud of the way he’d so neatly avoided his boss’s unwelcome advances, but Rose wasn’t so easily put off and employed underhand tactics to steal a kiss anyway.

Ryo didn’t even think, just reacted automatically, punching Rose square in the jaw. Oops, awkward situation. He hoped Rose wouldn’t press charges against him for striking a superior officer. Still, he doubted Rose would try that again.

The End


	291. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee wants revenge against the people responsible for Mother being seriously injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Hunger’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 2, Act 6.
> 
> This one’s a triple drabble.

The desire for revenge is like a hunger gnawing away at Dee’s insides. Mother is the only family he has, and some bastard has almost taken her from him. She’s in the hospital, critically injured in the bomb blast that brought the orphanage down on top of her; someone has to pay for that.

Rage takes over from common sense and when Dee intercepts a phone call meant for Ryo, providing a lead to the identity of the bomber, he takes off to track the guy down. If not for Ryo showing up in time to stop him, he knows he would’ve put a bullet through Lloyd’s head, and what good would that have done? Lloyd may have done the deed, but it wasn’t his idea; he was following someone else’s orders. 

It’s not hard to figure out who stands to gain the most from destroying the orphanage, but proving it is another matter entirely. S Corp are going to get the land they’ve been after for months because there’s no way Mother can ever afford to rebuild what the bomb destroyed. The building isn’t safe; it’ll have to be demolished. 

The only good point is that to avoid negative publicity, S Corp has agreed to pay all the costs involved in setting up the orphanage in a new location. It doesn’t satisfy Dee’s hunger for revenge, but it will have to be enough. At least the children will still have a home, and right now that’s the most important thing. 

But if he ever finds a way to connect the company to the bombing, Dee knows he won’t hesitate to take S Corp down, and that’s less about revenge than it is about justice. They targeted the vulnerable out of greed for their land. Someday they’ll pay the price. 

The End


	292. Lost Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee despairs of his partner’s habit of falling for every sob story going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Lost Causes’.
> 
>  **Setting:** Vol. 1, Act 2.
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half, 150 words.

Dee shakes his head in amused exasperation. Ryo Maclean, patron saint of lost causes. You’d think at his age, and being a detective to boot, he’d have more sense, but he’s a sucker for sob stories. First he takes in that drug dealer’s orphaned brat, and now he’s being all sympathetic with this kid. 

The girl’s a crook. Dee wouldn’t trust her as far as he could throw her; he has more sense when it comes to street kids. Just the day before, she’d picked Ryo’s pocket and if Dee hadn’t been on the ball, his partner would’ve lost his wallet, yet despite that, Ryo’s willing to open up his home to her, protect her from the trouble her light-fingered habits have gotten her into. All she needed to do was shed a few crocodile tears.

On second thoughts, Dee sighs, maybe it’s his new partner who’s the lost cause.

The End


	293. Not Meant To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ watches as Ryo pushes Dee away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #53: If I Were You at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** During the manga.

My poor Dee, shot down yet again! I know the feeling.

If I were you, I’d forget about Ryo; he’s never going to love you the way I do, he doesn’t even like men. Why do you keep on trying when all he does is push you away? How can you not see that you’re wasting your time on him? Some things just aren’t meant to be, and no amount of wishing and hoping will ever change that.

I’m right here, Dee, waiting. If I were you, I’d give up chasing the impossible dream and fall in love with me.

The End


	294. Serial Reject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake is feeling sorry for himself after being dumped yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Rejected’.
> 
> This one’s a triple drabble.

Dumped again. Drake was beyond tired of being rejected by every woman he met. If they didn’t turn him down when he asked them out, then within a few weeks he was getting unceremoniously dumped again, and most of the time he had no idea why. It was depressing.

Slumping at his desk, Drake pillowed his head on his arms, a study in dejection.

“Drakey! What’s wrong?”

Raising his head, Drake looked into the concerned blue eyes of his partner.

“Oh, hey JJ, I didn’t hear you come in. Guess I was too busy wallowing.” He tried to find a smile for his buddy, but if JJ’s expression was anything to go by, it wasn’t exactly a success.

“What happened?”

“Stella dumped me. Nothing new there, right? Guess I should be used to this by now.” Just saying the words made the ache inside him worse and Drake blinked back tears of self-pity.

“Oh Drakey, I’m so sorry! I know you liked her.” JJ offered the box of tissues from his desk as Drake gave a loud sniff. “It’ll be okay though, you’ll see; you just haven’t found the right person yet, that’s all.” JJ dug in the bag he’d brought with him. “I know what’ll cheer you up. Here, I bought you a blueberry muffin; I know they’re your favourites.”

Looking at the muffin JJ set in front of him, Drake felt his heartache ease, just a bit, and when he smiled at JJ this time it was more genuine.

“Thanks, JJ, that’s really sweet of you. I don’t say this enough, but I’m so lucky to have you for a partner. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’re my best friend, Drakey, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you,” JJ assured him. He meant every word.

The End


	295. Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo is finally discovering what he’s been missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Feel’.

Before Dee, Ryo had never realised it was possible to feel this way. All of his previous sexual encounters had been somehow lacking, he never felt the pleasure and fulfilment that other men always boasted about, but now he understood that had simply been because his previous partners hadn’t had the right body parts to satisfy his needs. 

Dee, however, did, and now Ryo was finally finding out exactly what he’d been missing all his adult life.

Arching off the bed in ecstasy, his whole body thrumming with pleasure, he dimly wondered if he was going to survive the experience.

The End


	296. Anniversary Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee has a very special surprise for the anniversary of their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘London’.
> 
> **Setting:** A year after Vol. 7.

Dee still remembered the night clearly. He and Ryo had only been working together for a few months, and it had been their first stakeout; bored stiff, after a while they’d got to talking about all the places they’d like to visit someday.

Ryo sometimes accused Dee of not listening to him, but he was wrong; Dee not only listened, he remembered, and although it had taken some saving up, now he was going to prove it.

“Pack your bags, babe, we’re goin’ on vacation for our anniversary!”

“Vacation? But what about work?”

“I cleared it with the chief months ago, didn’t tell ya ‘cause I wanted it to be a surprise. Everything’s arranged and paid for and we’re flyin’ out tonight.” Dee was grinning like a madman, and he handed Ryo the airline tickets with a flourish.

Excitement started to take hold of him, and Ryo fumbled with the tickets, opening the booklet to see where Dee was taking him. His eyes went wide and his face lit up. “London? I’ve always wanted to go there!” On their previous visit to England, they’d gone nowhere near the capital, flying into Manchester airport instead because it was closest to their holiday destination.

“I know, I remember you telling me.”

Ryo frowned. “I did? When?”

“Five years ago, on our first stakeout.”

“And you remembered after all this time?”

“Baby, I remember everything that matters to you. Now go get packed, we have two weeks of sightseeing ahead of us.”

Before going to do as he was instructed, Ryo pulled Dee close and kissed him. “Thank you, this is the most amazing anniversary gift. But I don’t have anything anywhere near as good for you.”

“You don’t have to give me anything, I have you, and you’re all I’ll ever need.”

The End


	297. Work Schedules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee isn’t happy with the coming week’s work schedules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #54: Schedule at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Checking his work schedule for the coming week, Dee groaned. “I don’t believe this!”

“What’s up?” Ryo asked sounding concerned.

“That rotten old badger’s got us workin’ different shifts most of the week! That’s so not fair!”

“We’re short-handed at the moment what with Ted and Marty being needed in court for the Bryson case,” Ryo reminded him. “You know as well as I do that the squad’s two new children aren’t ready to work a shift without the supervision of a more experienced detective.”

“I know; doesn’t mean I have to like it!” 

“Besides, it’s not like we won’t see each other,” Ryo added, which was a good point; they might not see each other at work for the next few days, except in passing at shift change, but they did live together.

“Still sucks; you’ll be gettin’ up as I’m goin’ to bed. I hate sleepin’ alone.”

Ryo laughed and shook his head. “It’s for one week, Dee; I’m sure we can both survive that.”

“Assuming the Chief doesn’t make it permanent.”

“He wouldn’t; we work too well together,” Ryo said firmly. “You don’t break up a winning team.”

“I suppose.” Dee only hoped his partner was right.

The End


	298. Tube Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo and Dee are in London on vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Underground’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

The London Underground really wasn’t that different from the New York Subway system, so Dee and Ryo took to it like ducks to water, buying passes that allowed them to travel freely on the tube, as Londoners called it, throughout their anniversary vacation. 

They quickly learned the main routes, but there were maps on the walls they could consult if necessary, and anyway, their London guidebook told them which stations were closest to the places they wanted to visit. Within a couple of days, they were hopping on and off trains and switching lines as easily as if they were locals.

Almost the best part for both of them were the quaint place names: Mile End, Whitechapel, Piccadilly Circus, Shepherd’s Bush, Ravenscourt Park, Sloane Square, Knightsbridge, Neasden, Bayswater, Marble Arch, Earl’s Court, Swiss Cottage, Maida Vale… There wasn’t enough time to go everywhere.

“Next time we should come for a month,” Dee declared. “Then we could travel every line from end to end. Hey, d’you think we could arrange some kind of exchange between the NYPD and Scotland Yard? Think how cool it would be to work here!”

Ryo laughed. “You’d hate it! In London, the police don’t carry guns.”

The End


	299. If Only…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee can’t sleep. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Sleepless’.
> 
> **Setting:** Throughout the manga, but before Vol. 7.
> 
> This one’s a triple drabble.

Another sleepless night; it’s ridiculous that he should be affected this way by one man when he could have his pick of both men and women, but he’s smitten. Why that should be, he still doesn’t really understand.

Ryo is beautiful, yes, but Dee has seen, and been with, other men of equal or greater beauty, so it can’t just be his looks, although… Those amazing, deep, dark eyes draw him in and make him want to drown in their gaze forever.

It’s not his physique either, Dee has enjoyed his share of bodies more toned and defined than Ryo’s slim, leanly muscled form, although he carries himself with a grace Dee has seldom seen in a man.

There’s also no doubting that Ryo is intelligent, although at the same time he can be impossibly dense about some things, and yet… There’s more to him even than that. He’s kind, generous, compassionate, and brave. He’ll help anyone who needs it, and he has a genuinely good heart because he does so without wanting or expecting anything in return, just because it’s the right thing to do. The more time Dee has spent with his partner, the more he’s come to admire his selflessness. Even that doesn’t explain his obsession.

It’s more as if Ryo is a puzzle piece that somehow fits perfectly into an empty space in Dee’s existence, and no other puzzle piece he might find will ever fit that space so well.

Restlessly, Dee turns over yet again in a bed that feels oddly uncomfortable because he’s the only one in it. He wants the warmth of another body by his side, to hear the gentle breathing of one particular someone slumbering peacefully in the darkness. He wants warm hands and soft lips, but only Ryo’s.

If only…

The End


	300. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana decides it’s time to move on with her life, but she’s in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge #55: After All This Time at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** Like Like Love.
> 
> This one's a double drabble.

How many years had they known each other? Diana had long since lost count; it sometimes seemed like Berkeley Rose had always been part of her life, just never as big a part as she wanted. She’d been carrying a torch for him practically since they’d met, for all the good it had done; she’d just got burned time and again. 

Maybe she should settle for just being friends and find someone else, someone who would love her the way she deserved to be loved, because it was becoming increasingly clear that Berkie would never be hers.

So she moved on, started dating a nice guy who really loved her, so much so that he proposed, which was nice but… Should she say yes and marry someone she wasn’t totally committed to? She wasn’t sure. She did care for him, but was that enough?

Perhaps it would have to be. She’d tell him tonight, on their date.

That was the plan, but it got slightly derailed, by Berkie of all people. He swept her off her feet. Literally.

“After all this time, I finally know what I want; I won’t let another man have you.”

Berkie said the sweetest things.

The End


	301. The Banana Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is enjoying his banana a little too much for Ryo’s comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Banana’.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble and a half, 250 words.

This was just plain embarrassing. Ryo tried hard not to look, but somehow his eyes kept wandering back to Dee of their own volition. He didn’t even like bananas, they were too sweet for his tastes, but watching Dee eat one was proving oddly mesmerising. Ryo’s pants were starting to feel a little too snug. 

Maybe it was because his lover was so obviously enjoying his snack. The way he seemed to almost suck on it as he drew it out of his mouth was practically pornographic and… Oh!

The penny dropped and Ryo blushed furiously. He knew exactly why Dee was eating the banana in that manner. Suddenly annoyed, he kicked his partner hard in the shin beneath their desks, causing the other man’s mouth to snap shut around his banana, biting off a large piece of the fruit. Dee had to chew fast and swallow to keep from choking on it.

“Ow! Why’d ya kick me?” he whined as soon as he could speak, glaring across at Ryo.

“Just eat your banana,” Ryo hissed at him. “Stop pretending it’s my…”

Dee raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Your what, baby?”

“Don’t call me baby at work!”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“D’you want me to kick you again?”

Dee’s smirk widened and he teasingly took another bite from his banana, licking his lips lasciviously.

Ryo ducked his head, concentrating on his work in an attempt to hide his blush. Dee was so going to make this up to him tonight!

The End


	302. New York Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Dee is imagining something other than seducing Ryo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Hardboiled Detective Novel’.
> 
> **Setting:** Early in the manga.
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half, 150 words.

Leaning against the wall at the corner of the street, Dee raised his cigarette to his lips and took a drag, the tip of it glowing red in the darkness. In the absence of nearby lampposts, it was the only evidence of his presence since he was dressed in dark clothes that blended with the shadows, making him almost invisible.

He probably shouldn’t have been smoking, but nothing was happening across the way, and slave to nicotine that he was, he’d needed to assuage the cravings.

He smirked to himself in the darkness, feeling like one of those hardboiled gumshoes from the old pulp detective novels, waiting for the villain to make his move.

Across the street, the door to the bar opened and a figure came out. Dee dropped his smoke, crushing it beneath his heel, and prepared to leave his place of concealment. Time to tail the suspect.

The End


	303. Cause For Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee gets worried when he realises Ryo is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Worry’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol 1, Act 3.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble and a half, 250 words.

Ryo’s a grown man, and Dee figures his partner won’t thank him for acting like a mother hen; after all, they haven’t been working together for long, he doesn’t have that right. Yet. Nevertheless, Dee’s worried. When he grabs Ryo’s wrist, it feels warm to his touch, too warm, like Ryo has a fever or something. That’s not good. Maybe a friendly suggestion wouldn’t be taken amiss.

Leaning in closer, Dee keeps his voice low. “Do me a favor and take some medicine.” He doesn’t stick around to see Ryo’s reaction, just heads off expecting Ryo to follow along when he’s ready, hoping his partner will heed his advice.

Turns out he was right to worry.

Later, after the hostage situation has been dealt with, Ryo’s fever is much worse, to the point that walking down several flights of stairs is probably going to be beyond him. He’d held it together long enough to get the job done, but he’s sick and really should be in bed, so now it’s Dee to the rescue with a helping hand, or rather, a piggyback. 

“Didn’t I tell you to take something?” 

Who cares if Ryo thinks he’s being a mother hen? They’re partners, goddammit, and if Ryo won’t take proper care of himself, then someone better step in and make him, and who better than the man he works with? 

So it’s home, medicine, and bed, in that order. Dee knows he’s not going to stop worrying until Ryo’s fever is gone.

The End


	304. Romantic Setting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee stands on the roof of his building as night falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 56: Nightfall at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** Just before Vol. 7.
> 
> This one's a double drabble.

Dee leant on the wall that surrounded the rooftop of his building, taking the occasional drag at the cigarette in his left hand. He was trying to cut down and this was his first since he’d gotten home from work, which wasn’t saying much; he’d parked out front hardly more than twenty minutes ago and come straight up to the roof for a smoke, putting off lighting up for all of fifteen minutes.

Used to be, he’d think nothing of smoking in his apartment, but now he had Ryo to consider, so it was rooftop or fire escape these days. Tonight, the roof had been more appealing, if only for the view. Not that it was some vast panorama or anything; the top of a four-storey brownstone was nothing compared with Manhattan’s skyscrapers, but he’d left work as the sun was setting, and now the twilight of late evening was darkening towards nightfall.

Somewhere far above him, unseen thanks to the lights of the Big Apple, stars were coming out, twinkling against the velvet black of the night sky. It was a romantic setting, in its own way; made him wish Ryo were here. He took another drag. Maybe tomorrow.

The End


	305. Worrying Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected silence can be worrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Silence’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half, 150 words.

Dee lets himself into Ryo’s apartment with the key he’s been given and calls out to his lover, “Hey, babe, it’s only me.” Only silence greets him, which is instantly alarming. Ryo’s car is parked out front, and anyway, he invited Dee over tonight for dinner because Bikky is away with Carol and her aunt.

A quick search of the apartment reveals it to be empty, and Dee’s reaching for his phone, feeling a bit panicky, when he spots the post-it note stuck to the wall beneath the coat hooks.

Dee,

Sorry if I’m not here when you arrive; I’m out of milk so I’ve gone to the store. Shouldn’t be long, so just make yourself at home. You always do anyway.

Love, Ryo.

Smiling, Dee folds the note carefully and tucks it in his wallet, kicks off his shoes, and makes himself comfortable. No need to worry after all.

The End


	306. On The Menu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Bikky aren’t just missing Ryo, they’re missing his cooking too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Slice’
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This one’s a triple drabble.

Ryo was in Chicago for a week, working with the Sea Hag on a case with connections to New York. She’d requested his assistance and the only reason he’d agreed to go was that Dee had offered to watch Bikky while he was away. It wasn’t going too badly, except…

Dee poked disconsolately at his slice of pizza. Used to be, he liked nothing better than fast food, but since he’d met Ryo, he’d become thoroughly spoiled with delicious home cooking. Greasy pizza seemed to have lost its appeal.

Still, food was food, and he needed to keep his strength up, so he ate it anyway, vowing that tomorrow he’d order something else for dinner.

The next night, Dee and Bikky perused the takeout menus and sighed.

“Boring,” the boy declared.

“We could try cookin’ something ourselves,” Dee suggested.

“Ryo would go spare if we messed up his kitchen!”

“So we’ll go to my place, then it won’t matter so much.”

“Okay.”

They borrowed one of Ryo’s cookery books, picked up groceries on the way, and on arriving at Dee’s apartment, dumped their purchases on the counter in his kitchen.

“Okay, all we have to do is follow the instructions,” Dee said, turning to the right page and laying out all the ingredients. “There should be a saucepan in the cupboard over there.” Soon delicious aromas were wafting about the apartment; they could hardly wait to sample the fruits of their labours.

It wasn’t quite up to Ryo’s high standards, but the simple pasta and meatballs dish was still pretty good, and it made a very welcome change from takeout.

“Maybe we should cook this for Ryo when he gets home,” Dee suggested.

Bikky nodded enthusiastically. “He’d be really surprised!”

They grinned at each other, for once in complete agreement.

 

The End


	307. Real Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee has thought himself in love plenty of times, but this is the real thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 57: Love Is Blind at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

This is what real love is, Dee decides, a kind of selective blindness where you know all your partner’s imperfections but don’t really see them because they don’t matter. They don’t make the one you love any less lovable, in fact just the opposite because perfection would be boring, but you don’t dwell on them either.

In the past, there have been things about previous lovers that grated on Dee’s nerves, and ultimately those qualities overshadowed their good points and the relationships ended. Looking back, he now realises what he felt for those people was lust and infatuation, not love.

That isn’t the case this time though. Ryo is stubborn, temperamental, can hold grudges forever, and is at time’s such an airhead that he’d forget his head if it weren’t so firmly attached to the rest of his gorgeous body. He’s a workaholic, he gets embarrassed about the most ridiculous things, and he has a tendency to drool in his sleep, but far from being disgusting, it’s… kind of adorable. So are the odd little snuffling noises he makes in his sleep; they make Dee want to hold him close and never let go. If that ain’t love, what is?

The End


	308. Wall Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee thinks he should probably adorn the walls of his apartment with something more appropriate now Ryo is moving in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Frame(d)’.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Most of the artwork on the walls of Dee’s apartment was in the form of posters. He liked them; they were bright and cheery, didn’t cost much, and could be easily changed to suit the season, or his mood. They also covered up marks on the walls.

But now everything was changing; the apartment had been extended and Ryo was moving in, so he’d had a good clearout. With reluctance, he decided the posters should probably be relegated to the back of the closet. Perhaps they could get a couple of nice pictures for the walls instead.

A couple of weeks after Ryo moved in, Dee noticed the rolled up posters had disappeared. At first he thought he must not have put them where he thought he had, but he searched everywhere; they were definitely gone.

“Ryo?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Have you seen my posters?”

“Oh.” Ryo blushed faintly. “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.”

“You threw them out?” Dee sounded hurt.

“What? Of course not! I took them to be framed. It was supposed to be a surprise. They should be ready in a couple of days.”

How could he ever have doubted Ryo? Grabbing his baby, Dee kissed him senseless.

The End


	309. Other Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo have the day off; Ryo has chores, but Dee has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Peace’.
> 
> **Setting:** A few months after Vol. 7.
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half, 150 words.

‘This is the life,’ thinks Dee. ‘Peace, perfect peace!’

Bikky is out somewhere with his friends, so he and Ryo have the place all to themselves, and Dee plans to make the most of it. Work’s been busy, meaning they haven’t had a lot of time to themselves, but now they have the day off…

Ryo, of course, think he should be getting on with chores, starting with changing the sheets on the bed and putting a load of laundry on. Dee can think of better things to do, so he tugs the covers from Ryo’s fingers and pushes his lover down on the bed.

“Dee, what are you doing? It’s the middle of the day!”

“Hush, baby. No point changin’ the sheets when we’re only gonna make them messy,” Dee purrs, undoing the buttons on Ryo’s shirt.

Dee has a feeling the peace and quiet won’t last much longer!

The End


	310. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From their first meeting, JJ is consumed with an unquenchable longing for Dee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Long / Longing’.
> 
> **Setting:** Before the manga.
> 
> This one’s a triple drabble.

Most of JJ’s time at the police academy was spent longing for a kind word or a smile from the object of his desires. He’d been completely smitten with senior cadet Dee Laytner since their disastrous first meeting, to the extent that just spotting him in the distance was almost enough to make his day. 

Almost, but not quite; JJ would go to any lengths to get closer to the other man in order to gaze dreamily at him while basking in his presence, and as for touching him… Suffice to say JJ was perfectly willing to throw himself bodily at Dee, unashamedly pawing at that perfect body. If Dee seemed less than enthusiastic about such open displays of affection, well, JJ just shrugged the raven-haired love god’s moodiness off as the result of stress. Nobody ever claimed training to become a police officer would be easy.

The day Dee graduated filled JJ with mixed emotions. He was proud of Dee, of course he was, and naturally he was there to cheer as Dee took the oath, preparing to go out into the world and protect the public. At the same time, he was devastated because Dee was leaving; they wouldn’t see each other again until JJ himself graduated and was assigned to a precinct. Would Dee come to his graduation too? JJ could only hope he would, but it would obviously depend on whether Officer Laytner could get time off from work.

With Dee gone, JJ threw himself into his studies even harder than before. Dee had graduated near the top of his class so he would expect no less of JJ. He couldn’t let the man of his dreams down.

But until they met again, which JJ knew they would, he’d have to content himself with his dreams.

The End


	311. Without Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee accepts the risks that go with his job, but this shouldn’t be one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Wounded’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Being a cop, injuries are an occupational hazard. All cops know they risk being punched, shot, or stabbed, in the course of their duties. Even being blown up isn’t beyond the realm of possibilities. That’s life, and anyone who doesn’t accept the risks has no business being a cop in the first place.

Dee’s fine with that, he’s careful, he doesn’t take unnecessary chances and he watches his partner’s back just as Ryo watches his. They do everything they can to avoid injury.

This, though, is plain ridiculous.

When you call for backup, you expect to get competent help, not a patrol car driven by a rookie. It had come tearing around the corner, and when Dee had stepped out to flag it down, instead of braking, the idiot behind the wheel had swerved towards him and driven right over his foot!

It’s only bruised, thankfully; Dee’s pride is wounded more than his foot, but that’s hardly the point. The young officer responsible isn’t safe to be out on the street; what if he’d mown down an innocent bystander? He could’ve caused far more damage than a bruised foot.

Dee’s gonna make sure he goes straight back to driving school.

The End


	312. Not As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren’t going at all the way Dee planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge: 59: Fun And Games at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This one's a double drabble.

“You work too hard.”

“Huh?” Ryo dragged his attention away from the paperwork on his desk.

“I said, you work too hard,” Dee repeated.

“Whose fault is that? If you did your share of the paperwork I wouldn’t have to.”

Dee winced; the conversation wasn’t going the way he’d intended. “Not the point. The sun’s shining; you should get out of here and have some fun. Shift ended half an hour ago, but you’re still here.”

“Because you were busy having a nap and someone has to finish the paperwork,” Ryo explained calmly, turning his attention back to the form he was filling in.

Frowning, Dee leant forward, elbows on his desk and chin in his hands. Bikky was away at camp and he’d intended to drag Ryo out of here as soon as their shift was over so they could make the most of the boy’s absence, preferably by indulging in some fun and games in the bedroom. He’d even taken an extra nap to conserve his energy, but his plans had backfired spectacularly. 

Giving a put upon sigh, Dee held out his hand. “Fine, gimme half.” Maybe if he helped there’d still be time to salvage his plans.

The End


	313. Growing Up Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost Bikky’s twelfth birthday, and Ryo can’t believe how fast he’s growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Twelve’.
> 
> **Setting:** Around Vol. 2 or 3 I think.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

“Ryo? You okay?”

“Huh?”

“I asked if you’re okay, you’ve been starin’ into space for the past ten minutes.”

“Sorry, I was thinking.”

“What about? The case?”

“Oh, no. It’s Bikky’s birthday next week.”

“Already? Seems like only five minutes since the last one!”

“I know! He’s almost twelve, where’d the last year go?”

“Damned if I know.”

“He’s just growing up so fast, I feel like I’m missing it.” Dee laughed softly at that and Ryo frowned at him. “What’s funny?”

“Nothing really, it’s just… That’s the exact same thing I’ve heard Mother say, about me and countless other kids. I think it must be part of bein’ a parent. Look, you’ve got plenty of vacation time saved up, and we’re not working any big cases right now, so why don’t you take some time off and spend it with the kid? Do something fun, take him and Carol to the beach, or Coney Island.”

Ryo smiled. “That’s a great idea, Dee. I’ll talk to the Chief as soon as we get back to the precinct. D’you think he’ll be okay with it?”

Dee shrugged. “He’s got four kids of his own, I think he’ll understand better than most.”

The End


	314. Dinner Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo are looking forward to a hot dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Raw’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Arriving home hungry after a tough day at work, Dee in tow, both men were looking forward to the stew that had been simmering in the slow cooker all day. The beef would be meltingly tender by now, and the vegetables done to a turn.

Hanging up their coats, Dee sniffed the air, expecting the tantalising aroma to flood his senses, making his mouth water, but… nothing, not the faintest hint of his partner’s home cooking.

“Uh, Ryo? You said you had stew cooking, right? Only I don’t smell anything.”

Ryo sniffed the air and cursed, hurrying into the kitchen to find the slow cooker turned on but completely dead, the food inside it still raw. “Crap! The fuse must’ve blown or something.” He stared disconsolately at what was to have been their evening meal. “Bikky will be home from basketball practice soon expecting dinner!”

“Don’t sweat it, bud, it’s not your fault; everything wears out eventually. You’ve had that one for years. Got plenty of use out of it too. You can buy a new one tomorrow.”

“That’s no consolation right now.”

“How about I pick up dinner from that curry place down the street?”

Ryo smiled. “Thanks, Dee.”

The End


	315. Annual Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is missing, but Drake knows where he’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Missing’
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 6, Act 18.
> 
> 250 words, a double drabble and a half.

Dee’s missing; he hasn’t shown up at work, and he’s not answering his home phone or even his mobile. Ryo’s understandably worried; his partner’s never just taken off before without telling him, but Dee has been known to do some crazy things so perhaps Ryo’s concern is justified.

“What’s today’s date?” Drake asks, and when Ryo tells him, he nods. “I know where he went.”

The cemetery is big, but even so Dee proves easy to find, sitting on the grass beside a grave, smoking. Ryo isn’t sure he should intrude, but he figures Dee can always tell him to go away if he doesn’t want company. 

It doesn’t come to that; Dee’s surprised to see him, but not displeased.

They sit there for a long time as Dee tells Ryo the story of the man whose grave he’s visiting; Jess Latener, the cop who discovered Dee as a baby and took him to Mother, then stuck around, taking on the role of surrogate father. He didn’t have to, yet he’d visited Dee every day.

He hadn’t been perfect, he’d ended up on the take like so many other cops, but in the end all that mattered to Dee was that Jess had been the closest thing he had to family. That was why he visited the man’s grave every year on the same day, because whatever his faults as a cop, when it came to being a father Jess was everything Dee could have wished for; second to none.

The End


	316. In Permanent Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ryo and Bikky are away, Dee decides to surprise his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Tattoo’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> 150 words, a drabble and a half.

It’s just a small tattoo, situated on his left hip where nobody but Ryo is ever likely to see it; the kanji for Ryo’s name and the word ‘forever’, indelibly etched into his skin just the way Ryo himself is permanently etched into Dee’s heart.

Dee gets it done as a surprise for his partner while Ryo and Bkky are away in San Francisco, visiting Ryo’s aunt and uncle. He figures that way, even when they’re apart, it’ll feel like Ryo is still there by his side.

He’s the one who’s surprised when Ryo gets back though. Apparently San Francisco is teeming with tattoo parlours, so Ryo decided to get one. It’s nothing fancy, just Dee’s name and the kanji for ‘forever’ on his right hip. Dee decides that proves, if proof were still needed, that the two of them belong together. 

Forever, just like it says on their tattoos.

The End


	317. Scholarship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky will be going away to college before long and Ryo already misses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge: 60: Amnesty 6, using Challenge 3: Wind, at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

The wind whipped through Ryo’s hair, blowing it in his eyes. He swiped a hand through it, annoyed, pushing it back; it was getting too long again, he’d have to book an appointment with Macey soon but right now he had other things on his mind.

Bikky had just been accepted into college on a basketball scholarship. It was great news, and Ryo was happy for his foster son, but the college was in California and that was an awfully long way away, literally the other end of the country, and the opposite coast.

He knew that hadn’t been deliberate; Bikky had applied to colleges closer to home as well, it was just the luck of the draw that the one he got into also happened to be the furthest away. Ryo was going to miss him a lot. Tonight, Bikky was out celebrating with Carol, so Ryo had gone up to the roof to think, and hopefully let the wind clear his head. His thoughts had been running in circles since the letter of acceptance arrived.

Ryo knew Bikky would be okay, he could take care of himself, but his absence would leave a huge hole in Ryo’s life.

The End


	318. True Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake knows he’s lucky to have such a great friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Console’.
> 
> **Setting:** During the manga.
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half, 150 words.

The best thing about having JJ Adams as his work partner Drake decided, was the way he could always count on the little guy to console him whenever his latest girlfriend dumped him. JJ was good like that, willingly offering an ear whenever he wanted to bemoan the injustice of it all. 

The other guys were never sympathetic, laughing that he’d been dumped again so it must be Tuesday. It was alright for them, they had it easy, but some people, himself included, just couldn’t win for losing.

Drake did his share of consoling too of course; it was only fair. Every time Dee dashed JJ’s hopes, he’d be there with a hug and a shoulder to cry on. That’s what friends were for, right?

His luck with the ladies might suck big time, but when it came to friendship, he’d hit the jackpot. He hoped JJ felt the same.

The End


	319. Stolen Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo finally has to accept that his heart belongs to Dee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Heart’.
> 
> <>Setting: Vol. 7.
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half, 150 words.

Over the years since they’d first met, without Ryo even noticing, Dee had gradually wormed his way into his heart and taken up residence, so firmly embedded there was no doubt he was there to stay. It had scared Ryo at first to realise just how deeply he’d come to care for the man who wasn’t just his partner but also his best friend. 

Falling for a man had never been in his plans, not when he’d spent so many years trying to live the straight life, but it seemed fate had other plans for him. That was why he’d made up his mind to give in and accept the inevitable; no matter how scary it felt, the thought of losing Dee was so much worse.

Dee had stolen his heart, but Ryo had to trust it was in safe hands. He didn’t ever want Dee to give it back.

The End


	320. Noisy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo take a vacation, but Dee isn’t too happy with the spooky accommodations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge: 61: Things That Go Bump In The Night at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> A double drabble.

A creaking sound broke the silence

“What was that?” Dee hissed gripping Ryo’s forearm so hard it was going to leave bruises.

“Ow! Let go, Dee. It’s just the foundations settling; it’s an old building. Go to sleep.”

Dee released his lover’s arm, but moments later clutched at him again as a rattling, clanking sound echoed around them.

“It’s only the pipes, Dee.” Ryo prised his partner’s fingers loose. “Relax.”

Dee tried, he really did, but then there was a thumping sound and more creaking.

“One of the guests coming upstairs.”

Then an eerie howling.

“Just the wind.”

“Why’d we have to stay somewhere so old? It’s gotta be haunted,” Dee muttered.

“It’s more atmospheric. Big hotel chains are all the same, you could be anywhere in the world. This place has character. Now please let me get some sleep.”

“Sorry.” Dee lay back down.

He was drifting off when there was a soft bump. Dee froze, straining his ears, then something jumped on him and he sat bolt upright with a yell. Beside him, Ryo turned the bedside light on.

“Now what?”

Bright green eyes blinked back at Dee.

Ryo laughed. “Surely you’re not scared of the hotel’s cat!”

The End


	321. Dee’s Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee has made a reputation for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Reputation’.
> 
> **Setting:** Before the manga.
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half, 150 words.

Dee has a reputation; or several reputations, if he’s honest with himself. Not all of them are good. He’s known to be lazy, especially when it comes to paperwork, to be something of a loose cannon with a casual disregard for rules and regulations, and to be an unrepentant flirt. Nobody who’s ever met him would call him a womaniser, simply because he doesn’t restrict his flirting to the chicks, being bisexual means he’s an equal opportunities flirt, but you get the picture.

None of the above is the reputation he means though, and as far as Dee’s concerned, they’re of no importance. There’s only one reputation that matters to him, the one he’s worked hardest to create; everybody knows him as an honest cop who can’t be bought for any price. His honesty is a matter of pride; he made a promise to Jess, and he’ll never break it.

The End


	322. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake is bemused by events, but far from disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Unexpected’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half, 150 words.

You work side-by-side with someone for years, and then something amazing but totally unexpected happens, Drake thought in bemusement. All that time, watching each other’s backs, learning each other’s quirks, becoming close friends, and comforting each other through one rejection after another, and then this!

When he’d got up this morning, Drake had been quite certain he was completely straight, and yet here he was, lying naked in bed beside his equally naked, undeniably cute but decidedly male partner, after a round two that had been even better than round one.

“Drakey? Was that alright? Are you okay?”

Drake looked up into concerned blue eyes and felt a goofy grin spread across his face.

“Wow! That was way better than just alright, JJ! That was mind-blowing!”

JJ grinned back. “It was pretty amazing, wasn’t it?”

However unexpected this was, Drake decided, they were definitely going to be doing it again.

The End


	323. Special Occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo has cooked a special meal to celebrate a special occasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Chocolate’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

“Wow! What’s the occasion?” Dee asked when he arrived home to find the apartment lit by candles and the dining table set for two, complete with tablecloth and the best china.

“It’s been a year since we moved in together. Surely you haven’t forgotten? You’re usually better at remembering these things than I am.” Ryo smiled warmly at his lover.

“Hadn’t forgotten,” Dee said quickly. “Just lost track of what day it was. Things have been a bit crazy at work this week.”

“A bit?” Ryo laughed. “That’s putting it mildly. Good thing I planned this last month, because I wouldn’t have had time to get everything if I’d left it until the last minute. Come and sit down; dinner’s almost ready.”

Ryo had outdone himself; the steaks were done exactly to Dee’s tastes, the baked potatoes were soft and fluffy inside, and the vegetables still slightly crisp. Neither man could bear soggy veggies. As for the dessert…

“Oh my God I‘ve died and gone to heaven,” Dee groaned, as he tasted the chocolate cheesecake Ryo had made. “This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted!”

Ryo smiled to himself. If only Dee knew he’d got the recipe from Diana!

The End


	324. Fright Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Ryo and Dee get less than pleasant surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge: 62: Jump at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Arriving home at gone one in the morning after working second shift, Ryo naturally expected Dee to already be in bed, so it was a surprise to see him sitting on the sofa, TV on, watching a late-night horror movie. 

Glancing at the screen as he pulled off his shoes and hung up his coat, Ryo realised the movie was one of his favourites, so he figured he might as well join his partner and watch it before going to bed. He’d just say hi to Dee and then fix himself a snack.

Padding across the room in his socked feet, he slid his hands over his lover’s shoulders, intending to lean around and plant a kiss on his cheek, only to have Dee jump about a foot in the air with a loud yell. The top of Dee’s head connected with Ryo’s nose and he stumbled backwards as Dee scrambled to his feet and spun around.

“Ryo? Dammit, are you tryin’ to scare the livin’ daylights outta me? Don’t sneak up on me when I’m watchin’ scary movies!”

“I didn’t.” Ryo’s voice was muffled behind his hands as he clutched at his abused nose. “I was only saying hello.”

The End


	325. Undressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee’s intent on getting Ryo undressed as fast as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Dressed / Undressed’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 7, Act 20.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

The taxi ride seems interminable, but at last it’s over and they stumble through the door to Ryo’s apartment, kissing before they’re even across the threshold. Dee shoves the door shut behind them, managing to engage the lock without letting go of Ryo for a second, and they kick off their boots before setting a course for the bedroom. All Dee can think of is getting Ryo naked.

They shed clothes along the way, Dee shrugging out of his coat and helping Ryo with his, leaving then on the floor in their wake. Belts go next, and shirts follow as they negotiate the obstacle course or rugs, and furniture, and doorways, but they manage to avoid bumping into anything or falling over, despite being joined at the lips, and eventually reach their goal.

Dee can’t get enough of Ryo; the taste of his lips and the feel of bare skin beneath his fingers are more heady and intoxicating than any wine. With fumbling fingers he unfastens Ryo’s pants and somehow gets them off as they tumble onto the bed.

Pausing a moment, Dee takes in the sight of Ryo in all his naked glory. They’re finally together, and it’s perfect. 

The End


	326. What Love Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ had thought he loved Dee, but now he knows he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Love’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

JJ had thought he knew what love felt like. After all, hadn’t he adored Dee for years despite Mr Tall, Dark, and Studly not reciprocating his feelings? He’d pined for the devastatingly gorgeous detective, longed for his touch, or even a kind word, but mostly in vain.

Now he’s realising that what he’d thought was love had merely been lust and obsession. Not that he blames himself for confusing the two. Who wouldn’t lust after Dee?

Love is different; it’s caring and trusting, comforting and being comforted, and wanting someone else’s happiness more than your own. It’s a warm, fuzzy feeling inside when the one you’re with smiles at you, and it’s feeling safe to just be yourself around someone who feels the same way you do.

With Drake, JJ feels all those things and more, delighting in sharing everything with his boyfriend, good and bad, happy and sad, amazing and ordinary. Being with Drake Parker has opened JJ’s eyes to so many wonderful things, and he still finds himself wondering how he missed what was right in front of him for so long.

Perhaps that’s not important, because after all this time working together, they’ve finally found each other.

The End


	327. Change Of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo has planned everything down to the last detail, but no plan is completely foolproof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge: 63: The Best Laid Plans… at drabble_weekly.
> 
> This one's a double drabble.

Ryo had planned everything for his foster son’s homecoming. He’d cleaned the boy’s new bedroom, made up the bed, stocked the cupboards and refrigerator with all Bikky’s favourite foods, booked time off so he could drive out to the airport and pick him up… It seemed like forever since Bikky had left for college and although they’d kept in touch, talking on the phone every week and sending texts and emails, it wasn’t the same as having him right there.

Moving in with Dee had kept him from being lonely, but Ryo missed his son.

Then he’d woken on the big day to blizzard conditions; visibility was down to a couple of feet. He was staring gloomily out into the heavy snow when his phone rang; even without checking caller id, he knew who it must be.

“Hey, Bikky.”

“Hi, Dad. Listen, I’ve seen the news and it looks pretty bad there, so all flights to New York have been cancelled until the snowstorm passes though.”

“That’s what I figured,” Ryo said with a sigh.

“I’ll still be comin’ home, just not today. I’ll call you as soon as I know more.”

Even the best-laid plans couldn’t predict the weather.

The End


	328. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is more than a little bewildered by the way people are treating him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Through The Looking Glass’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble and a half, 250 words.

It was disconcerting; Dee felt a little like Alice must have when she went through the looking glass. On the surface, the world he was in was the same as ever, but the people were acting decidedly out of character. Hell, the old badger was pumping his hand, praising him… even offered him a cigar, which he’d declined having given up smoking a few months ago.

Instead of jumping all over him, JJ had saluted him, while the rest of the squad had broken out in a spontaneous round of applause. Dee surreptitiously pinched himself; maybe all this was just some weird dream… Then again, maybe not, because while the pinch had hurt, it hadn’t woken him up.

Rose was blabbering something about a commendation and a possible promotion, but Dee had no intention of being stuck behind a desk. 

It was crazy, they were treating him like some kind of hero, or a celebrity, and what for? He’d just been doing his job. What were the odds that he’d stop for lunch and find himself in the queue at MacDonald’s right behind one of America’s Most Wanted? Slapping the cuffs on him and bringing him in had been almost too easy. Most of the customers probably hadn’t noticed anything unusual was going on.

Which reminded him, he’d wound up missing lunch and he was hungry. Hadn’t the press got enough photos yet? Being a hero wasn’t anywhere near as much fun as he used to think it would be.

The End


	329. Criminal Incompetence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people just aren’t cut out for a life of crime…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 63: Unbelievable at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

The bank was only on the next block to the 27th Precinct, making it the ideal place to go whenever any of the cops who worked there needed to draw some ready cash. Not, therefore, the ideal branch for a would-be bank robber to pick for his exciting first foray into the world of major crime. Nevertheless, apparently this guy hadn’t got the memo…

Dee and Ryo had only intended to stop at the cash machine on the way to lunch, but there was something vaguely suspicious about the man in the thick coat and hat who scuttled past them and through the main doors. It was a warm fall day; why was he all wrapped up like that? 

Glancing at each other, they followed the man inside and towards the counter, where they saw him fumble at his coat pocket for a few moments before scribbling on a piece of paper and shoving it across the counter.

The teller stared at the note in consternation, then at the man. “You have a Gnu?” she asked.

Dee and Ryo flanked the guy. “So not just an idiot, but bad at spelling too?” Dee asked. “Unbelievable.”

“You’re under arrest,” Ryo added.

The End


	330. Budding Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky has a new toy, but it’s not going down well with Dee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Magic’.
> 
> **Setting:** Around Vol. 2 or 3.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Ryo’s aunt meant well, but Dee wasn’t sure buying Bikky a magic set had been a good idea, especially since the squirt insisted on trying the tricks out on everyone who came to the apartment. It might not have been so bad if Bikky had shown any evidence of magical talent, but as far as Dee could tell, he didn’t. So far, not one of the tricks had worked; not even the ones with the playing cards.

“But it should have been the Queen of Diamonds,” Bikky grumbled. “Are you sure that’s not the card you picked?”

“Sorry, kid,” Dee smirked, “but it looks like you need more practice.”

“Okay, so give that here and I’ll try again.” Bikky snatched the card back, returning it to his deck and shuffling. “Pick a card.”

Dee shook his head. “Five times is my limit. If you keep botherin’ me I’ll do a magic trick of my own.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

Dee pulled out his lighter and flicked it open, producing a dancing flame. “I’ll make the whole damned deck of cards vanish.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Try me!”

Deciding Dee wasn’t bluffing, Bikky scooped all his magic tricks into their box, and disappeared.

The End


	331. Not Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo’s not himself and Dee’s determined to discover why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Out Of Character’.
> 
> **Setting:** Back Stage Pass 2.
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half, 150 words.

Something’s not right here; Ryo’s acting weird, even for him. He’s been off work with a fever for a few days, and Dee’s been missing him, but he said he was feeling much better. Still, maybe dropping by with only a couple minutes’ warning hadn’t been the best idea Dee ever had.

He could say goodbye and leave, but he’s here now so he might as well try to put his nervous, fidgety partner at ease. Perhaps some warm milk will help.

When the reason for his partner’s restlessness is revealed, Dee doesn’t know whether to laugh or cheer. Apparently, accidentally combining cough medicine with alcohol affects Ryo like a powerful aphrodisiac. Who knew? Obviously not Ryo, who’s both unbearably turned on and mortifyingly embarrassed.

Maybe dropping by unexpectedly was a better idea than Dee had thought. He’s sure he’ll be able to help with Ryo’s not so little problem!

The End


	332. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a long way to go, but Bikky is determined to get home for Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 65: Long Way Back at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

It’s a long way back to New York from L.A. but that’s not going to keep Bikky from getting home in time for Thanksgiving. More than anything he wants to be with his family for Turkey Day, and that’s not just because Ryo always puts on such a great spread.

He misses his foster father, and he misses his best girl; Carol is at college in New York, but they’re making the long distance relationship work. It’ll be good to see her in person instead of just on a computer screen; summer break feels like forever ago.

He won’t admit it to anyone, but he’s missed Dee too. He’s hoping to pick the perv’s brains on how to deal with the girls who keep hitting on him; telling them he already has a girlfriend doesn’t seem to be getting through. 

The plane is late, and finding a taxi is a nightmare; seems everyone else wants to get home too, but at last he’s standing outside Dee and Ryo’s building. Ignoring the elevator, he takes the stairs and lets himself in.

“Surprise!” he shouts, closing the door behind him.

The delighted smile on Ryo’s face is well worth the gruelling trip.

 

The End


	333. Cold Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This definitely wasn’t the way Dee wanted to share Ryo’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Fever’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Usually, Dee relished being in bed with his baby; there were few things he enjoyed better than wiling away the hours in the pursuit of their mutual pleasure. This time though, the only pleasure for either of them was in the fact they were lying down.

After all the times they’d taken care of each other when one of them was sick, this time they’d both been struck down with a bad cold, complete with fever and chills, within twenty-four hours of each other. So now here they lay, sneezing and coughing, alternating throwing the covers off and pulling them back up again.

“We’re a fine pair,” Dee croaked, blowing his nose and shoving the used tissue in the plastic bag that lay between them, next to the tissue box.

Ryo sipped hot tea, laced with honey, lemon, and a dash of whiskey, all of which sat, along with the kettle and an assortment of other necessities, on the card table in the corner of the room. It saved either of them having to trek to the kitchen too often.

“It’s not so bad,” he croaked back, smiling wanly. “At least we can keep each other company in our misery.”

The End


	334. Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee sometimes struggles to maintain faith in the face of what he sees at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge: 66: Faith at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** Before the manga.

Dee was raised Catholic, but he sometimes wonders whether that’s a help or a hindrance in his line of work. Cops deal with the worst that humans can do to each other, and murders are only part of it. 

Witnessing what he does in the course of a workday often makes him wonder how God can allow people to commit such crimes against each other, ripping apart families and destroying lives.

He wants to believe in an afterlife, because that would mean victims move on to something better after death, but… 

Too often, he struggles to hold on to faith.

The End


	335. Thirsty Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning the betting pool at work, Ryo comes up with a great idea for what to spend the money on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Thirst’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

“Thirsty work,” Dee said with a sigh, taking two cans of soda from the refrigerator and passing one to his lover. Popping open his own can, he drained it in half a dozen gulps.

“Worth it though.” Ryo was drinking his soda more slowly, hot from their busy morning and savouring its welcome coolness. Shopping at this time of year was exhausting.

“Definitely,” Dee agreed, studying the jumble of bags piled in the middle of their living room floor. “You have the best ideas. If I’d won the betting pool at work I probably would’ve frittered the money away on beer or something stupid like that.”

Ryo flushed faintly with pleasure. “Well, we didn’t really need the money, and Mother’s orphans have so little they can call their own.”

“Yeah, it was like that when I was growing up too; donations and grant money only go so far.” Tossing his empty soda can in the recycling, Dee started to empty the bags as Ryo, clipboard in hand, began to sort their contents into neat piles. “All we need to do now is wrap and label everything.”

The kids at Mother Lane’s orphanage were going to have the best Christmas ever!

The End


	336. From There To Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the past six months, Drake has been happier than he’s ever been, and he’s sure his life is only going to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 67: How Did We Get Here? at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.
> 
> This one's a double drabble.

Drake still found it hard to believe. He and JJ had spent years as partners and close friends, had their good times and bad, their angry fights and good-natured arguments, and they’d been each other’s shoulder to lean on through it all.

But how had they got from there to where they were now?

Six months ago today, he’d suddenly found himself looking at JJ in a completely different way, not just as a friend but as a very attractive man, warm, witty and caring, and his heart had skipped a beat. All because of an impulsive kiss.

“What’re you thinking about, Drakey?” JJ’s voice broke into Drake’s thoughts and he turned to smile at his boyfriend. 

“It’s six months today since you kissed me up on the roof; I was just thinking how far we’ve come since that day. I had no idea where that kiss would lead.”

“Any regrets?” JJ asked, sounding uncharacteristically hesitant.

“Just one. I wish I hadn’t wasted so much time dating all the wrong people when the right one was in front of me the whole time.”

How they’d got here wasn’t important; all that mattered was that they had.

“I love you, JJ.”

The End


	337. Frequent Dinner Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo is concerned by Dee’s poor diet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Junk Food’
> 
> **Setting:** Early in the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

“You eat too much junk food,” Ryo criticised as Dee dug into the pizza he’d ordered.

Dee shrugged. “It’s quick and convenient. Who has time to cook anyway?”

Ryo raised an eyebrow. “I usually manage to find time.”

“Yeah, well, you’re good at it! I make a mean grilled cheese sandwich, and my pancakes are pretty good, but aside from barbecuing when time and weather allow, that’s about my limit. Not everyone can be a great cook, but I make up for it with my other talents.”

Ryo didn’t ask what they might be; he didn’t want to encourage his partner. They’d only been working together for three months, but he’d already learned Dee was no respecter of personal space, using any excuse to get up close and personal.

Still, Dee really should eat better; especially since it was unlikely he’d ever give up smoking.

“I enjoy cooking. Maybe you should come over for dinner occasionally.”

“I’d like that.”

Occasionally turned into a couple of times a week, then three or four, and pretty soon Dee was over for dinner almost every night. Bikky wasn’t overjoyed, but Ryo enjoyed the company.

As for Dee, he’d never been so well fed!

The End


	338. Delayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is definitely not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Flying/Flight’
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee was in a foul mood. This sucked! Here they were, in the middle of a miserable New York winter, about to escape the cold and snow for two weeks of tropical sunshine, and they were stuck at the airport because their flight had been delayed by a snowstorm!

By now they should be above the clouds, winging their way towards their well-deserved vacation, but no, instead they had to endure uncomfortable seats, noisy kids, crowds of other stranded holidaygoers, and bad coffee.

All he wanted was sun, sand, sea, and a cold drink. Was that too much to ask?

The End


	339. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky has always been picked on because of the way he looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: 68: Blue at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** Before the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Bikky never really fitted in with the other kids; being mixed race, he looked too different with his coffee-colored skin and blond hair. It might have helped if he’d inherited his mother’s brown eyes, but instead he’d taken after his dad. Dick Goldman was also a blue-eyed blond, the only difference being that he was white. 

Because of his appearance, Bikky got picked on a lot until he learned to fight back. After that, he mostly got left alone. There were still taunts and insults, but he ignored them, pretended they didn’t matter, even though they still stung.

One person liked his eyes though; Carol said they were the cloudless blue of summer skies, like a little bit of sky had lodged inside him to shine out through his eyes, even on gloomy days. To her his blue eyes were a reminder in the darkest depths of winter that summer would return, bringing warmth again.

Carol’s opinion mattered to Bikky more than the insults did, because she was older than him, and way smarter than anyone else he knew. If she liked the way he looked maybe he could learn to like it too, no matter what anyone else thought.

The End


	340. Come Home Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo misses Dee and worries about him when he’s working undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Safe’.
> 
> **Setting:** Sometime after Vol. 7.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Ryo always worried when Dee was on an undercover assignment; anything could happen. Undercover was always risky, even when everything went according to plan, but there was always the chance of his cover being blown. Things could turn very bad, very fast, if that happened.

Since they’d become lovers, being apart for weeks at a time, worrying about Dee, was even harder to bear than when they’d simply been work partners and good friends. It felt to Ryo as though he was missing part of himself, leaving a hollow place inside him that neither work, nor friends, nor even Bikky’s company could fill.

That was why he’d wound up at Dee’s place; even though the man he loved wasn’t there, Ryo felt closer to him surrounded by Dee’s things. The place was a mess though; laundry basket overflowing, clothes and dishes scattered about… Ryo smiled.

Dee might be beyond his reach right now, but there were still things he could do for his partner, starting with washing the dirty dishes and clearing out the fridge. Perhaps if he set his lover’s apartment to rights, that would be enough to convince the universe to protect Dee and bring him home safe.

The End


	341. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky’s not sure about all these veggies Ryo wants him to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Raw’.
> 
> Setting: Early in Vol. 1.
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half, 150 words.

Bikky poked suspiciously at the contents of his plate. “The carrots and peppers aren’t cooked.”

Ryo chuckled. “Raw vegetables are good for you, Bikky. They’re full of the vitamins and minerals you need to grow up strong and healthy.” He bit into a carrot stick himself, enjoying the taste and texture, crunchy and sweet. “If you’re serious about becoming a professional basketball player, then you need to eat right. Pizza, burgers, and candy are fine as treats, but they won’t build strong bones.”

Picking up a slice of pepper, Bikky studied it thoughtfully. He wanted to play basketball more than anything, and if this was what it took…

He took a bite, crunched it up, swallowed. It actually didn’t taste too bad; it was sweet and juicy. Shrugging, he dug in. Everyone had to make sacrifices in order to fulfil their dreams. Bikky supposed he could live with raw veggies.

The End


	342. Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quitting smoking is proving even harder than Dee thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Addiction’.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble and a half, 250 words.

Dee was like a bear with a sore head. Despite the nicotine patches and gum, quitting smoking was no picnic; the cravings varied between awful and unbearable, and if he hadn’t shredded the last few smokes in the packet before tossing them in the trash, he knew he would’ve gone digging for them days ago. He could buy a fresh pack, but… 

No, he was going to do this, for his own sake as much as for Ryo’s. For both of them and for their future together. He’d opted to quit to keep from aggravating Ryo’s laryngitis, but even though his partner was on the mend now, a little hoarse still, but no longer squeaking, Dee wasn’t going to fall back into old habits. He’d beat this addiction if it was the last thing he did.

Ryo was being remarkably patient considering how grumpy Dee was.

“Sorry, babe, I didn’t mean to snap at ya.”

“I know; it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not; you don’t deserve to have me takin’ my bad mood out on ya.”

“I’ve done the same in other circumstances.”

Dee smiled slightly. It was true; he wasn’t the only one who got grumpy. “It’s alright for you though, you’ve never been addicted to anything.”

“Haven’t I?”

“You sayin’ you have?” That was surprising; Dee wouldn’t have thought Ryo was the type.

“Uh huh.” There was a cheeky sparkle in Ryo’s dark eyes.

“So what’s your addiction of choice?”

Ryo grinned, moving closer. “I’m addicted to your kisses.”

The End


	343. Uninterested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berkeley Rose can’t understand why Ryo isn’t interested in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Inconceivable’.
> 
> **Setting:** Setting: Vol. 3, Act 8.

Wealth, status, good looks, education, and power; Berkeley Rose has it all. Everybody who is anybody says so. He’d be an excellent catch, and he knows it; getting a date is as easy for him as snapping his fingers, all he ever has to do is ask whoever catches his eye.

Well, that’s how it usually works. He simply can’t understand it. Ryo Maclean is young, attractive, and surely not lacking in ambition; Berkeley could open doors for him that might otherwise forever remain closed, and yet… Despite the obvious advantages developing a close relationship would bring him, Ryo remains completely uninterested. It’s inconceivable.

Rose fingers his split lip and winces, reaching for the icepack. For someone so mild-mannered and gentlemanly, Ryo packs one hell of a punch. Rose tells himself Maclean just got lucky, catching him off guard, but deep down he knows that’s not true. You don’t graduate from the police academy without being able to defend yourself, and Ryo took first place in his unarmed combat classes. That’s an impressive accomplishment.

In a fair fight, or possibly even an unfair one, Rose suspects Ryo could probably beat him. Unfortunately, that doesn’t dampen his ardour in the slightest.

The End


	344. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother tries to treat all her children the same, but she’s only human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge: 69: Only Human at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** Before the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Mother Maria Lane did her best to treat all of the children under her care the same. They were of different ages, races, and even different religions, but it didn’t matter to her. In one very important respect they were identical; they were children who needed someone to make them to feel safe, secure, and loved.

They’d lost their families through death or abandonment, and in time she hoped most would find new and loving families to give them somewhere to belong, but until then, they had her.

Sending them away hurt, but she wanted the best for them, which meant loving parents and as normal a family life as they could get. She worked hard, every day, but there were so many children and only one of her; she could spare none of them her undivided attention for more than a few minutes at a time. They deserved better, so she hugged those going to new homes and reminded them she’d always be there if they needed her for anything.

But whenever prospective parents visited, she prayed that none of them would choose Dee. She knew she shouldn’t, but he was her boy, and she was still only human.

The End


	345. Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee goes on his first stakeout with his new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Long / Longing’.
> 
> **Setting:** Early in the manga.
> 
> Written Using: The tw100 prompt ‘Long / Longing’

A long night lay ahead of them; this was one of the aspects of police work Dee liked the least. Paperwork was, and would always be, the bane of his life, although being able to foist the lion’s share of it onto his new partner made it a lot less of a burden than it usually was. Stakeouts were nearly as bad though, and they couldn’t be avoided because they required a minimum of two people, just in case the criminal they were waiting for showed up or something went down.

This would be his first stakeout with Ryo, and Dee comforted himself with the knowledge that even if sitting in their parked car for hours on end was as boring and uneventful as he expected it to be, at least he’d have something in the car with him that was worth looking at.

Ryo put the car in park and turned off the engine, settling himself as comfortably as he could, his gaze focused intently on the building across the street. It was already dark, and since this was not one of the better areas of the city, there were few people about. Dee slid down in his seat, prepared to take a nap.

“Wake me if anything happens.”

“No way!” Ryo glared at him in the darkness. “Bad enough that you stick me with the paperwork; you’re not getting out of doing your share of the surveillance too!”

Dee scowled. So Ryo wanted to play hardball, did he?

“You want me to stay awake you’ll just have to entertain me.” He leant towards Ryo, preparing to pounce, only to be rebuffed with a well-placed clipboard.

Slumping back in his seat to nurse his wounded pride, Dee sighed gloomily. He’d been right; it was gonna be a long night.

The End


	346. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikky walks in on Ryo and Dee at an awkward moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge: 70: Amnesty 7, using 52: Awkward at drabble_weekly.
> 
> After Vol. 7.
> 
> **Setting:** This one's a double drabble.

Okay, so this was awkward. It was one thing for Bikky to know he and Dee were sleeping together, but quite another to have the boy catch them in a compromising position. They wouldn’t even have been doing anything, or at least not in the living room, if Bikky hadn’t headed out a little while earlier, saying he was going over to Carol’s, but now here he was, glowering in the doorway, and…

Well, it wasn’t as if Bikky had never seen either of them shirtless, and he hadn’t been gone long enough for them to have gotten to the point of doing anything really indecent or particularly intimate, although Dee’s hand might have been… Well… Okay, that was kind of intimate, but Ryo still had his pants on, and…

“I didn’t see anything, and I don’t wanna know,” Bikky stated, looking anywhere but at the sofa where his foster father lay blushing furiously. “I just forgot my phone.” 

Grabbing it, Bikky left again, still avoiding looking their way, and as the front door slammed behind the boy, Ryo let his breath out in a sigh of relief.

Dee grinned. “Now, where were we?”

“Dying of terminal embarrassment,” Ryo muttered.

The End


	347. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ryo, Bikky has a chance at a better life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Clean Slate’.
> 
> This one’s a drabble and a half, 150 words.

Bikky had been in and out of trouble most of his life. With his mother dead and his father usually involved in committing some crime or another, he was alone a lot of the time and it was only natural that he would follow in his father’s footsteps and resort to petty crime. What other opportunities did he have?

“That’s all changed now, Bikky, you have a chance to start over with a clean slate,” Ryo told him. “It won’t be easy, there will have to be changes; you’ll need to work harder at school in order to get caught up, do your homework every night, and follow the rules. That means no stealing and no telling lies. But if you’re willing to make the effort you could have a bright future ahead of you.”

“I’ll try my hardest, Ryo. I promise.”

“I believe you. Come on, let’s go home.”

The End


	348. After Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s the day Ryo is moving in with Dee…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 71: David Bowie Song Titles: After Today at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** Just after Like Like Love.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

After today, everything will change. Well, maybe not quite everything, but certainly a lot of things.

After today, there’ll be no more nights alone, unless they’re working different shifts.

After today, there’ll be no more uninterrupted evenings with his nose buried in a good book, because Dee’s an attention hound as well as a horn-dog.

After today, showering in peace will likely be a thing of the past.

But that’s not so bad, is it?

After today, there’ll be someone else to help with the household chores, because no way is Ryo going to let his lover laze around while he does all the work.

After today, they can travel to and from work together most days, using one car instead of two. Maybe they can alternate whose car they use.

After today, there’ll be no more juggling of responsibilities in their effort to find time for each other in their busy schedules, because…

After today, they’ll be sharing an apartment, and a bed. In fact they’ll be sharing every aspect of their lives, far more completely than they’ve been able to before now.

Naturally there’ll be adjustments to make, but if they survive the move, they should be okay.

The End


	349. Any Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is constantly horny when Ryo’s about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge: 71: David Bowie Song Titles: Anyway, Anyhow, Anywhere at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Ryo is amazing, gorgeous, downright sexy… it’s hardly surprising that Dee wants to jump him every time they’re in the same room. He does his best to restrain himself, most of the time, especially in public situations but it’s hard. Hell, HE’S rock hard whenever his baby’s around. 

It was bad enough before they got together; the frustrated desire, the endless tantalising temptation, the forbidden fruit just out of reach, but now that he’s had a taste of heaven…

Ryo’s not the best lover Dee’s ever had, he’s pretty inexperienced and still shy about sex, but he’s learning, and Dee is relishing teaching him, because there’s a connection between them that didn’t exist with any of his more accomplished lovers. 

Sex is always better with someone you love, and given half a chance, Dee would willingly have his baby anyway, anyhow, anywhere, and any time the opportunity presented itself. Which isn’t exactly practical, but it’s how he feels, constantly turned on and rarin’ to go. Too bad Ryo isn’t as horny as Dee always is!

On second thoughts, it’s probably a good thing he isn’t, because that could lead to one or both of them getting arrested for public indecency!

The End


	350. By Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times when Dee wonders if he picked the right career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 71: David Bowie Song Titles: Day-In Day-Out, at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** Before the manga.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

Dee’s a cop by choice; he made his career decision long ago, wanting to make Jess proud. Part of him also thought that perhaps he could somehow make amends for Jess going bad in the end. It seemed like the right road to take at the time.

Deep down, he’s still sure he made the right decision, it’s just that… well, being a cop isn’t all getting out there, catching the bad guys, and making the streets safer for everyone else.

There are times the day in, day out drudgery of filling out piles of forms, writing reports, pounding the sidewalks canvassing for witnesses in all weathers, and spending hours on mind-numbingly boring stakeouts gets on top of him. Times like that, he starts thinking maybe there’s a better job for him out there, somewhere. Something with higher wages, shorter hours, better working conditions, less stress, and more freedom. Long-haul trucker? Roadie for a band? Bartender? Nothing he can think of fits all his criteria, and most potential careers don’t fit any of them. Perhaps he should’ve gone to college.

But when he catches a killer, or rescues a kidnap victim, or foils a robbery, it makes everything else worthwhile.

The End


	351. Keep On Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee has longed for this moment for years…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 71: David Bowie Song Titles: If I'm Dreaming My Life at drabble_weekly.
> 
> **Setting:** Throughout the manga, especially Vol. 7.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

This was what Dee has been longing for, _aching_ for, ever since he first met Ryo Maclean. His fellow detective had captured first his attention, then his interest, his desire, and finally his heart, and Dee had been a willing if frustrated captive, completely ensnared by the bright-haired, dark eyed, object of his desires. He’d had no wish to escape, only yearned for Ryo to reciprocate his feelings.

Then, after years of seemingly hopeless pursuit of the unattainable, a night had come when Ryo had laid back in Dee’s bed and said ‘yes’ instead of the expected ‘no’, leading to a passionate encounter that had only served to stoke the fires of Dee’s desire higher.

Weeks had passed following that night, but just as Dee had begun to think it had been an impulsive, regretted one-off for Ryo, his resigned disappointment had turned to elation with a few simple words.

“I love you, more than anything.”

Now, lying in Ryo’s comfy bed, his exhausted partner and lover fast asleep in his arms, there’s only one thought in Dee’s head. If he’s dreaming this wonderful turn of events, if all his life is a dream, he hopes he never wakes up.

 

The End


	352. Tough Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo is learning that being a parent means sometimes you have to be the bad guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Mean’.
> 
> **Setting:** Late Vol. 1.
> 
> This one’s a double drabble.

“You’re mean! I hate you!” Bikky yelled, storming into his room and slamming the door.

Ryo stood in the middle of the living room, looking stunned and disbelieving. 

“You okay, bud?” Dee asked.

“I’m an awful parent.”

“No you’re not,” Dee disagreed. “He’s mad at you now, but it won’t last. You did the right thing.”

“Then why do I feel so bad?”

“Because you want the little brat to be happy and right now he isn’t. Didn’t you ever tell your parents you hated them when you wanted something and they said no?”

“Well yes, but… I’m not Bikky’s real father.”

“No, you’re not, but you’re doin’ what’s best for him, whether he sees it that way or not. His real dad let him get away with way too much, but you’re not in this to be the kid’s best friend; sometimes when he wants something the answer’s gonna be no, and that’s somethin’ he’ll just have to get used to. He can’t have everything his own way.”

“I guess you’re right,” Ryo sighed. 

“I am. He’ll come out when he gets hungry.”

“Is that your way of asking what’s for dinner?” Ryo teased.

“You know me so well.”

The End


End file.
